to seek solace
by Bunny Soshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED till further notice Hao Asakura wanted to escape from this "X-laws" trying to end his life, to know more of his recurring past, and this Yoh, who kept bringing an unexpected sensation to his heart. Too bad someone was preventing him to do so.
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer)) i owns not SK.. tis belongs to Hiroyuki Takei.

warnings: character death, semi-alternate universe, bashing of characters, OOC-ness, randomness, BL pairing (yoh/hao/yoh, horo/ren, marco/lyserg other side pairings and interferences).

a/n: first attempt at an AU story; suggestions appreciated. not the best spelling/grammar person, and my sentence structure as well as style tends to wander around; open to constructive criticism. I'm not Japanese, I don't speak it, and I often fail when trying. no honorfics, though I may add some commonly used words like 'nani' or 'arigatou' when said character feels like it.. Updates are random.. i love italics..ehems. Without further adue..

-

to seek solace

-

_I ran. Escaping, hiding, fleeing. They were on the pursuit. I couldn't see any of their faces in the dark night, only flashes of their targeting eyes from the flickers of ammunition. There were about twenty of them, distinguishably dressed in trenches of white. I ran past the long corridor, knowing that stopping meant none other than death. _

_"I see him!" one of the voices.. presumably female but what situation was I in to distinguish such matters.."Cebin, to your left!"_

_I heard gunshots, and dodged to my right. I knew that if I didn't think of something soon, it would be my demise._

_"Remiel, stop him!" Another, unknown yet with frustration and fury in his voice.  
_

_Behind me, they were shooting. In front, was a strange glowing light, slightly translucent. Wings sprouted from the back, face covered by a masked cross, halo dangling slightly from elongated features... Crosses all over its body, sharp weapons from its fingertips and yet a serene appearance.. an angel.. could it save me from these people? I looked back; the firing seemed to have ceased. With the exception of a small girl no older than five with long tresses, they all had weapons raised. I turned around to look at the angel.. that had a gun pointed at my head._

_"Archangel fire!" _

_It was as if time suddenly slowed down; angels erupted from their weapons, beautiful yet deadly. Armed, and aiming for none other than me. It was that moment I knew that I was rejected from the sanctuary of the above. I have always wondered what sins could possibly be punished this way, being only an eight-year-old boy. It did not matter, perhaps my life wasn't as valuable as I thought. No one in the orphanages would talk to me, and when they were near me, they would yell at me, lips unmoving. They would always yell such cruel things, but it seemed like I was the only one to hear them.. what had I done wrong?_

_I looked at the angels, their presences coming closer and closer to me. I was blocked, with no where to go. I wasn't ready for death.._

_"We've got you now, Hao Asakura."_

_Hao...Asakura? It clicked._ _I had no idea what I was doing, but I did not try to dodge the leading angel Raphael's attack. _

_"Spirit of Fire!"_

_Spirit of what? What.. am I saying? I shut my eyes, vision blurry from tears. There wasn't a way I was getting out of this alive, was there? Why can't they let me know.. what I did wrong?  
_

_"Cebin! Luchist! Hans! Look out! Chris..!"_

_I waited for the final strike, I braced myself for the pain of death. Only, it never came. _

_I opened my eyes, to see that there were only two glowing-white angels now. I saw the look of anger and disbelief on their faces, and knew that they did not stop the attack at will. It was then, that I felt a great presence. An angel of my own- a small spirit of sorts, red and slightly transparent like all the other strange things that only I have been able to see. Antlers protruding from the sides of its head, circular markings and a upward triangle between large green eyes.  
_

_'Are you alright, Master?'_

_"A-arigatou," I muttered. What happened next wasn't something I was able to control. I didn't know why a laugh escaped my lips as I gave 'them' a hard stare. I didn't know why I had regained my composure so quickly, a voice of unfamiliar confidence."Finish them, Spirit of fire."_

It was then, that I woke up to the all-too-familiar sound of my cell phone's ring tone of a waterfall imitation. I was thankful to not have continued that unwanted memory which haunts my dreams every now and then, reaching into the left pocket of my jeans and flipping on the electrical device.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hao! So the plane does have phone service?" I recognized that voice, lips tugging into a small smile. I leaned back into the comfortable chair of flight A-42's waiting room, running my free hand through my hair, confirming the lack of knots.

"Of course it doesn't, and you know it doesn't. The plane was delayed by three hours, so I'm in the waiting area right now." I looked around the area; most of the people were family groups, presumably going home or on their last vacation spot, or tourists, with their over sized cameras and notable clothing. There were many children running around, playing with the provided infamous Lego constructions.

"Opacho wonders what a waiting area looks like. Niwi told Opacho it is like Opacho's school with a big space and little kids running around."

"Niwi is pretty accurate." I surveyed the people for a while, before I reached for my knapsack and pulled out a black notebook sized hardcover with nothing on the cover except a small sticker of a green star and my favorite fountain pen that flowed with purple ink. Purple is quite an interesting color, as one cannot write in interchangeable-red-and-blue. "Which reminds me, why aren't you at daycare?"

"Today is so hot, Niwi said she called them and said it was closed. Opacho is happy though because Opacho can watch the summer playtime beach marathon!"

"That sounds fun." I always knew she was addicted to those Saturday cartoons like every other child around her age. "Well, I should not interrupt your watching of cartoons in the morning. I will call you later, okay?"

"Okay Hao. Talk to you soon!"

"Ja ne."

I slid the cell phone back into my pants pocket, then leaned back onto the chair I was sitting on, crossing my legs. I ran my fingers through the smooth cover of the black book, tracing around the star sticker. I opened the book, quickly turning past the line-less pages with words scrawled all over, until my eyes rested upon a clean sheet. I don't really know what to call this; not a diary, not a journal, not a sketchbook, not a album. Whatever came to mind was captured in some way in here, for memory was not a reliable source. I uncapped the pen, and liquid flowed unto blank pages.

_August 16_, _a Saturday._

_I'm glad Opacho called me today. It interrupted me from that strange dream I was having. Now that I think about it, I can't remember much from my dream; but I don't like the fact that everything was clear because it is a memory. Why I still remember I don't know, but it's making me fucking pissed. It's nice outside. Yes, think happy, or it all leads to negative impulses. Think happy. Think happy. I still can't believe the airplane got delayed by a whole three hours. I mean, seriously! Okay, happy thoughts. Land of bunnies..? ... I feel like burning something. It's been a while since I had set something into flames. Pah, stupid Niwi. She doesn't like my "pyromaniac behavior" and does not find it "suitable" or "appropriate" to act such ways in front of Opacho. What-ever. She's not the boss of me now. _

_I'm still a bit reluctant to go to this large university- I mean, what if those crazy people in white find me? .. hmm, that might not be a bad thing. I can burn them all. Spirit of Fire would finally have a proper feast after so long. Insert evil maniacal laughter here. Only, they are the evil ones, what irony. Okay, happy thoughts._

_I bought a donut today, and that was happy. I like slightly-sweet pastries, like donuts and muffins and cupcakes and ice-cream and chocolate...yeah. I better stop before I'm tempted to buy something. Everything is so expensive.. there really are no existing happy trail of thoughts are there now?  
_

I pause for a brief second, pondering what to write. I enjoyed free writing, it helps me clear my mind. ...I am wondering what to write. Oh joyous. There are so many things to write about, and yet there are so little things to write about. Sometimes though, I'm not sure if it helps confuse my mind as well. Such understandings of diverse things that didn't necessarily make sense was starting to make my brain hurt now.. I am ever so glad for the interruption;

_Master, the plane is boarding now_.

I closed the book and quickly shoved it into my knapsack, capping the pen and sliding it into my back pants pocket. I slung the bag on my shoulders and dragged my suitcase towards the crowd. It was..crowded._ Arigatou, Spirit of Fire_. Telepathic communication was so useful. If we conversed through speech, it would have looked like I was talking to myself, and that was an important thing to avoid. It would bring 'them' knocking right on your door. Or in my case, being fired at and with a chance of being killed.

_Master, I feel a strong spiritual presence near you._

Oh? How.. unexpected. _How is their furyoku?_

_Enough to wipe out all the of the past souls I've eaten single-handedly. I do not sense a threat though, and it seems familiar._

_Hai, I shall be on the lookout. _How interesting. I knew what Spirit of Fire was referring to- he sensed someone who could see spirits like him. Someone with a large amount of spiritual energy, and someone strong enough to stand up to the past souls Spirit of Fire had eaten. I hand-pick Spirit of Fire's meals to ensure powerful growth; nothing less than the best. This person, seems impressive. Iie.. this person was definitely a shaman.

How interesting. If this person was of a friendly presence, then said person wasn't a Registered shaman. Like me.. another out there like me... and probably being chased by 'them.' I wonder who this person is.

It didn't take too long to find out.

xxxx

I felt the rush of the air-conditioning past my face, and almost shivered at the chill. I looked at my ticket, scanning for the seat number-- C-27. It was a convenient area to be seated in, not too far from the bathroom and at the set to the left windows. I passed the A-section that was mostly full and far too under the vicinity of the air-conditioning.. it was freezing, the B-section that was mostly full of the travelling families, and arrived at the C-section. I knew from first sight that I was going to try to stay as far away as I can from the center isle: the tourists. They just annoyed me to no end.

Glancing down back at the seating number, I made my way there slowly, careful not to trip over any of the many suitcases that people were still putting up (there was a case for luggage on top of the seat for windowed seats and on bottom for center-isle seats). C-24, empty. C-25, a middle-aged man reading the newspaper contently sitting with another who was listening to his own music. C-26, a short-haired boy that was also short in stature, reading one of many large tomes. C-27, my seat. However, it seems like I had a seating buddy. What was quite shocking, was the fact that his featured paralleled mines. Well, it was a small world. Coincidences are far too often, but the moment I saw him, something sparked.

I put my suitcase up, then sat down without a word. The seats were nice, much more relaxing than the ones in the waiting area. I moved around the supplied two small pillows and blanket to increase the comfortableness. I was in the seat closer to the isle, and he was in the direct window seat. Between us was a small selection of magazines and a pair of headphones connected to what I presumed to be the radio. There was a small television in front of each chair, technically installed in the back of the person-sitting-in-front-of-yous chair. My seating neighbor had his eyes closed, listening to the music, wire connected to the pair of orange headphones resting on his messy hair. His lips were curved in a slight smile, his face looked so content. His chocolate-caramel bangs, so much like mines but to a shorter degree, framed his face nicely. Why I was inspecting this random person, I had no idea.

Maybe it was because he had such a likeliness to my outer appearance; silky bangs, slightly upturned nose, comparatively feminine cheekbones. Maybe it was those over sized orange headphones that made me feel like I just wanted to yank them off his head. Maybe it was that serene expression that upon first glance, told one that one was safe and satisfied. Maybe it was because I felt a highly impressive level of spiritual energy from him. Maybe this was.. I noticed a rather well-polished grave tablet that hung from his belt, the lower half resting inside his jean pocket. There had to be a reason for having something like that around. My suspicions grew...

_Spirit of Fire? _

_Yes, Master?_

_Is this the source of furyoku you felt?_

... _Yes._

What coincidence.

I knew curiosity got the better of me when I found myself leaning over the other, reaching for the tablet. I bit my lower lip, slowly unhinging the top of the tablet from the belt. It made a small clicking noise. I froze, eyes slowly traveling up to his face. I waited stiffly, but he did not seem to notice, still sporting that serene expression of relaxation and slight smile. I do wonder what music he is listening to that brings him so far apart from this world. I grasped my left hand around the top of the tablet firmly. I pulled the tablet up slowly, millimeter by millimeter. After what seemed like an eternity but an actuality of two minutes, I had the words inscribed on the tablet in my view, the base and weight of the object still his pocket. I leaned in closer to read it, his relaxed breathing contrasting my strangely accelerating heartbeat. He had the scent of oranges. What is this..

...addiction?

_Concentrate on the task at hand_. I reminded myself, tilting my head to view the text. I could tell it was in Japanese, but not like anything I had read before. It seemed like a more complicated form, and the style of writing reminded me of the feudal times. Nevertheless, I was held captive by the the way the words curved, how each stroke seemed to be carved in perfection. I didn't know what I was doing; it was as if the moment I saw those characters, I was under a spell or a trance.

I bit my finger, hard enough so that the flesh teared yet not so for it to be a bother. I placed my finger on the tablet, watching the droplets of blood flow down each character. I didn't know what I was doing, but a small light emitting from the tablet had dragged me back to my senses. The supposed spell broke.

I withdrew from the tablet and back into my seat, slowly glancing up at the boy whom the object belonged to. He didn't seem to notice the small light a bit, or my presence. One would have thought he would be asleep, if not for the occasional mutterings of what could be presumably the song lyrics.

What was I doing? I look at my finger, the blood seemed to have stopped. I look back at the tablet, which was still emitting that small light. I noticed that the light was slowly making its way down to the tablet, and when it reached what I presumed to be the base of the tablet, the glowing stopped. I wonder what had just happened, before I felt the air around me suddenly grow cold.

Wisps of nothingness in the coloration of gray-blue flew from the tablet, materializing right above it. Where there was just oddly colorated spiritual energy, was a faintly transparent samurai with twin swords hanging from his obi. _A human spirit_... Undefined eyes of a royal plum hue, wispy hair in a spiked ponytail with a tint of Lilac in the snowy-white. He wore a torn blue-hemmed kimono of sorts, ruby-red guards around his arms and shoulders. His expression was of utter confusion, looking at the boy. Then, he turned to look at me and I felt the same spark. A familiar spark...

"It is you who have summoned me?" The spirit questioned, alternating glances between me and his tablet owner. I was pretty sure that he had noticed the similarities by that look he gave me shortly afterwards.

"It appears that way." I whispered. I did not want to be heard or interpreted as talking to myself. The humans.. they can't see spirits. I would be accused and brought to 'them.'

"How is that possible? The language that the tablet is written in has not been used for roughly a thousand years."

"I didn't read it," I replied truthfully. I didn't know what happened. Something just clicked when I saw the words, and it took over my subconsciousness. "I just... knew that it would activate with blood."

The spirit gave me an odd glance. I felt its furyoku, reaching out to its presence mentally, and wondered if Spirit of Fire was mistaken. He was just another spirit, a little stronger than the average shaman's spirit. I did not see why Spirit of Fire had to point him out.

"Is your name," he gave me a questioning glance, still comparing the obviously notable similarities between me and the other. ".. Hao Asakura?"

I froze. My eyes widened at the spirit who was able to identify me with just one glance. I was bought up in private. I went to school under a fake name. No one was supposed to know that I existed. Who exactly was this spirit?

"I.. how would you know?"

He seemed to have a calmer expression. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Iie.." I shook my head. But there was some recognition in my mind, splintered and broken into tiny pieces like mirror fragments.

"Perhaps your name is quite common then," He seemed to smile thoughtfully. "My name is Amidamaru."I am one of the guardian spirits for Yoh Asakura."

Asakura..

isn't that..

my name?


	2. Chapter 2

(disclaimer)) see chapter 1; me no own.

warnings: see chapter 1

a/n: First of all, I'd like to apologize for my lack of updates for those people who knew my old account and habit of updating every other day. School's been (insert creative language here). Also, if anyone notices spelling/grammar errors feel free to tell me, and please correct usage on limited common Japanese terms. I'd like to thank my reviewers; you guys are awesome, ya'll get cookies.

lady kina: thanks muchly  
galliechan: that is for me to know and my brain to debate on. thankiees  
lost to reality: ah, that happens quite a bit. there aren't a large diversity of subjects for this particular work to write about, but on the other hand, great minds think alike. (-drags you to the land of bunnies-) thanks  
elizibethkei-elricasakura: thank yas, and nps. lol, finding him shouldn't be too hard, try your local candy store.  
PirateCaptainBo: awwes, thank you. haha, that is for me to determine and you to umm. guess?  
neko-lea: haha, thanks. im telling him im telling him

-

xxxx

-

I have been and am unsure of many things in this trivial game of life. In fact, I am not completely objectionable if one tells me my whole life has been a lie, but there if there is one thing I am absolutely certain of, that is my name. My name is Hao Asakura, no questions asked.

However, no one knew that except Spirit of Fire, Niwi, Lilirara, Opacho, and 'them.' It was a closely guarded secret. To anyone that asked, I was Moki, the nephew of my caretaker Niwi and cousin of Opacho, regardless of the fact that we shared no common physical attributes. "Hao Asakura" was to have died in an orphanage fire ten years ago. And yet this spirit..

"I.." I didn't know what to tell him. Should I ask the spirit, namely addressed as Amidamaru, who exactly he was? I wanted to know how he could tell who I was. I wanted to know why he said I seemed familiar, because he too seemed..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat at the rather loud intrusion of thought. I turned around to see my seating neighbor out of that musical trance, fully attentive and seemingly panicking.

"Master Yoh! What's wrong?" The ghost seemed like he was caught off guard, yet with an expression that the scenario was all-too-common.

"The... the.. my headphones.. its.. the.. BATTERIES ARE DEAD!"

I wonder why I have the same last name as this idiot.

"Calm down, there's another radio on your right side with headphones. Or, you can read the magazines below your seat. There's also television to keep you entertained," the spirit explained, pointing out the various features, trying to keep enthusiastic about each object although I could tell he clearly found those matters disinteresting.

"But the batteries.. Bob.." He whined, pouting and crossing his arms.

"It's not the end of the world." The spirit presumed reasoning with him was pointless. I just stared at the whole scenario with a bemused look. "Well, I'm going back to my tablet now.. better-"

"Hey," He face suddenly lit up in confusion. "How did you get out of your tablet anyway?" He looked down to his pocket, the tablet half-way inside the pocket and yet still hooked onto the belt.

The spirit simply said "why don't you ask your seating buddy," before disappearing into the tablet.

Well, fuck. What was I supposed to say?

I looked up at the seemingly shorter boy, who had a confused look on his face. In a split second, it seemed as if he had finally noticed me. He broke into a wide grin, "Ohayo! I'm Yoh Asakura, it's good to meet you! What's your name?"

Asakura... so he doesn't deny it. There are only two existing Asakura lines by my knowledge and research; one of Japanese descent and one of Native American descent, and the two intervene. This person was definitely related to me in some way, if the name is not false; though I must say I am not too sure if I am happy about the fact that I'm related to this guy who might have mood issues.

"It's good to meet you too," _I guess_. He seemed to completely forget about the whole Amidamaru-incident, and I'm glad he didn't ask anything; I would not have been able to explain it at all. I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding and said to him, "My name is Hao Asakura."

I bit my lower lip, wondering if he saw the faintest trace of recognition in those two simple words, like I had upon his. One would not call it recognition, but there was no word to describe a faint memory of that familiarity. It was a strange feeling when the samurai ghost and he had spoken the names, like I was supposed to know something that I had long forgotten. Like I was supposed to search for something I had lost.

"Hey, we have the same last name." He realized after a few seconds. I take it he has low blood pressure, yet that would completely contradict his seemingly hyperactive nature from what I have witnessed so far. "You look a lot like me too. Maybe we're related?"

I shrugged. "I've never seen you before." That was a lie. He did look familiar, but I could not piece together any recollection of my memories. He looked at me strangely, as if trying to figure out something. I could always read his mind; but with my sensing of that large furyoku capacity of his, I was not too sure upon whether or not he would notice my presence. I'm not a fan of long and tedious explanations either.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you before somewhere though," Yoh had a thoughtful expression on his face, lips slightly pouted and eyes of an onyx hue inspecting my features. Those eyes were so similiar to my own.. I daresay that if his hair was longer and his height rose by an inch or two, we could pass for twins.

"Maybe it's someone else. Long hair this style isn't too uncommon." I replied, trying to piece some things together. I did not enjoy my confused mind. How did I know this person's name wasn't fake? How did his spirit know my name? Why did he not mention anything about my being a shaman, which could be easily detected with his mysterious massive amounts of furyoku?

"No, I'm sure it's you. Hao.. it brings something in my memory." He said after a while. I frowned in puzzlement; it was the same here as well- I felt like I was attached to him. His name and voice spark something in the back of my head, but they are memories that I cannot recall although I should have been able to. All of the life I remember, he was not in it. And yet...

"Oh well, let's not worry about the past. Everything will work out eventually." He smiled. An innocent and carefree smile, that gave me a warm feeling inside. Why I felt so, was something I am uncertain of. "I guess my batteries dying wasn't that much of a bad thing, now I can get to know you better."

"Do you..want to?" I didn't know how to react at that. In school, the students usually ignored me and I was fine with that. The teachers never asked for any memoir-like projects or an autobiography/introduction essay/letter. No one really cared who the hell I was, and I didn't give a dam.

"Well, why not?" He continued that silly smile. "What's your favorite food?"

Well, might as well. Maybe this was why Niwi wanted me to go take public transportation service, to get to know some other people and make friends other than those I live with. Either way, I reminded myself to thank her later. Yoh's childish charm is simply irresistible.

"Personally, I like oranges." He said, leaning back into the chair, tapping the bottom of his lip with one finger, a delighted expression coming on his face. "They're colored orange, and they're so sweet! Funga fufu."

Phunga fu-what? Sounds to me like some variety of dango. Or perhaps a long-lost name of a vaccination. Or perhaps..

"That was quite random," I noted. I decided that I really didn't want to know.

"They're juicy too. They're so round but some of them have funny shapes. The colors are different oranges too. A bit squishy..." he trailed off, as if he could just sit there and converse all day about the characteristics of a fruit. Emphasis on the world fruit.

"I like bread, for the most part," I interjected, not really wanting to hear about his description of oranges. Personally, those things are too acidic for my tastes.

"There's a deli near school that sells bread that smells like oranges." Yoh noted. "I don't know how that's possible, as orange is not on the ingridients list, but it smells exactly the same! The color-"

I inwardly groaned, slowly sighing and leaning my head back against the seat. I'm not fond, at all, of rants.

I silently thanked the pilot when there was an announcement that the plane was taking off, and all passengers were supposed to strap on their seat belts (along with other rules and regulations, smoking, bathroom, etc). Yoh had finally stopped blabbering about how it was strange that some oranges were harder to peel than others when both were of the same manufacturing company, and how some oranges depending on where they're grown affect your digestive system. I didn't really want to intake the information on the latter part.

"Seat belts on" he mumbled, fumbling around for his. "Ah, there we go." He put it on and at the soft "click," he suddenly turned to me and announced in a rather monotone voice (though I don't see how monotone voices seemed possibly with his personality) "Stayed up all night. Sleepy. Wake me when there's food."

Before I could respond, the boy had already fallen asleep, a slightly amused smile upon his lips. I just stared at the strangeness of it all, shaking my head and pulling out my bag from under the seat. I withdrew the notebook and figured that I had nothing better to do, as I felt the presence of Spirit of Fire to be occupied and to disrupt him would be rather rude.

_Continuation- it is 12:03 pm, on the plane._

_This kid called Yoh Asakura. Strange but familiar. Has an orange addiction, possibly unhealthy. That is all._

I frowned, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. It was a record for the shortest entry since the time I started developing an interesting in one-word entries. I couldn't bring myself to write about my investigation of the plane, or the take-off (I unbuckled my seat belt, not really fond of nnecessary restraints), or even his strange samurai spirit. Just him.. which brings me to think of what the spirit had said.

_"My name is Amidamaru."I am one of the guardian spirits for Yoh Asakura."_

_"one of the guardian spirits for Yoh Asakura."_

_"one of...guardian spirits..."_

My eyes widened in realization, turning to view Yoh's form quickly. Did this mean the boy had, possibly, two or more guardian spirits? That was... not logical. The samurai is a fighter spirit, but his furyoku was just slightly higher than that of an average spirits'. I frowned, in puzzlement.

Lilirara, Niwi's cousin, who often came to our house to visit for business reasons, had multiple spirits. She explained that by having multiple spirits, either the shaman's furyoku rapidly depletes when using them at once, or said shaman could use them separately at a lower furyoku cost. Shamans had to bond with their spirits to a degree that the spirits will not feel jealousy over another to cooperate, and much complicated things which hurt my head. However, the keeping of more than one _guardian_ spirits required quite the amount of patience and devotion. Yoh just didn't seem to me like he was the type of person to do anything fully; more like the type of person to do something half-assed then give up. But hey, what do I know.

I mused over this for a few minutes, although it hurt my brain terribly (not much of a thinker towards these things,) before jerking my head up to the smell of food. I hadn't eaten all morning (that donut didn't count, sweets always somehow manages to disappear before the substance actually hits the stomach). Oh, that was fast. I could have sworn not even ten minutes had passed before takeoff, yet lunch was here so soon. I glanced at the front of section C, which had a large screen displaying the times (timezone difference and all) around the world. Exactly five minutes and twenty seconds had passed since the official takeoff announcment. I looked back at Yoh, pretty sure he wouldn't get much sleep anyway.

I leaned over and poked his shoulder a few times. I didn't really know how to wake people up. At Niwis', I always was the first person up on weekends (and I'd try to tip-toe everywhere, careful not to wake others), or the last person on weekdays (I don't fancy getting up early for the absurd education project called school).

"Ow," he muttered. I narrowed my eyes as it seemed like he went back to sleep. I frowned in aggrivation, before the pokes became rather vicious jabs and of the sorts.

"ANNA I'M UP!" He suddenly bolted upright, with such speed I didn't see it coming. I jerked back my hand, staring at him oddly. He seemed torn between a state of panic and horror, before blinking and looking around at his surroundings.

"What was that about?" I asked nonchalantly, feeling that I had probably bought up something he wasn't too fond of. Anna... name was slightly familiar, but no more to me than his own. She was; a past girlfriend maybe?

"Oh nothing, you told me to wake you up," I simply explained, pointing to the few employees walking about pushing trolleys. "Food's here. You didn't get much sleep, but this is your only chance to eat all of today. Next meal they have is tomorrow's breakfast before the plane lands."

"Not that," he grumbled, rubbing right arm. "Why'd you have to poke me so hard?"

"Well, how else was I supposed to wake you up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, tap me lightly or something?"

"I tried that. Didn't work," I said simply.

"Oh, must be really tired then." He mumbled.

"By the way, who's Anna?" I smirked. I had a feeling that this was a touchy subject for him. My suspisions were confirmed as Yoh seemed to wince before flashing a look of pure horror. Oh, how this amuses me.

"Just a friend of mine," He said, sighing slowly. He seemed to have this undetectable look in his eyes, perhaps of hesitance; I was sure there was more than what he let on.

"Just a friend?" Emphasis on just. "You seemed to be.. disturbed of this presence from the way you sounded waking up like that." Oh, this was so fun. for some strange reason I did not know, seeing him nervous was highly amusing. He was pouting, eyes darting left to right and face slightly flushed.

"Well, she doesn't think so," He muttered.

"She doesn't like you, is that the problem?" I reasoned. That would be a good reason for anyone to get worked up over, but Yoh didn't seem like the kind of person to do that.

"Err, a-actually," He stammered, still with the expression that he should run somewhere and hide. "she's my s-s-supposed fi-fian-"

"What'll it be?" The employee, rather short woman around her late thirties or early fourties with auburn hair pulled back in a bun, asked in a tone of obvious disinterest, pointing to the trolley with an expression of i'm-only-doing-this-because-its-my-job-now-hurry-up-and-stop-wasting-my-time. Damn, I wanted to know what Yoh was trying to say. Hmm, something that scares you out of your wits yet you consider a friend? Fian...

"Ooh; they have those potato-thingies that I don't know the name of but they taste sweet in your mouth after a while if you don't swallow it." Yoh noted, leaning over me and examining the cart. His body was practically pressed on mine. My breath hitched for no logical reason, and I felt my face getting warm. What..what the hell's wrong with me?

"I'll have the potatoes and beef curry." He seemed so much ... relaxed and playful now compared to the previous semi-discussion. I let go a breath I didn't realize I was holding as Yoh happily took the food tray and got off of me. "Ramen," I said hesitantly, taking the tray and paying no mind to the scoffing lady.

I pulled out the trays from the seats; the back of the seats not only was there a portable television but also a pull-out eating counter tray-thingie. ...thingie? Hmm, my vocabulary was seriously degrading.

"Itadakimasu!" He grinned, digging into the potatoes and curry with astonishing speed.

"Itadakimasu.." I muttered, nodding absentmindedly and eating the ramen. It was beef flavored, my second favorite ramen flavor. First would go to chili pepper, I just liked spicy things.

I didn't realize I wasn't eating for a while before Yoh gave me a slight poke and asked "Hey, are you going to eat that?"

"Why do you ask?" I shook my head to clear the random dazed thoughts that kept crawling in there. It was a fairly large bowl of ramen, and I had eaten about half. Although I didn't have a proper breakfast, I didn't eat much in general. I only ate when I felt hungry, and that was about once or twice a day. Niwi says its something about slow metabolism, but I just thought it had something to do with me being food-deprived for most of the earlier years in my life. The orphanages weren't exactly.. happy places.

"Because I feel like noodles. And it doesn't look like you intend to eat anymore of those." He said, slightly tilting his head in one of those adorable cocker-spaniel ways. So. Damn. Cute. ... I did not just think that. No, perhaps I'm delusional. Yes, delusional. Delirious? Slightly schizophrenic, that would explain it all. Or maybe this kid's.. silliness was rubbing off on me. I put the bowl on Yoh's tray and watched him dig in, muttering something about how lucky he was that I didn't have AIDS or any disease likewise.

I went back to pondering about the conversation before as he was finishing up the soup. Fian.. Fian-what? From his tone, I don't think he and this Anna person had much of a happy relationship. She seems to be the persistent type based on his first reaction. Something told me that she was an independent and strong-willed person; i don't know why, but just this feeling. Like I've known her a while. It was strange, really.

"Mmmn, that was good," Yoh disposed the Styrofoam bowl (of course its Styrofoam, it's the cheapest thing next to plastic and knowing the economy these days...) and gave me a strange look. "There's something on your mind?"

How'd he know?

"Iunno, it just looks like you were deep in thought."

So he's telepathic?

"I'm not telepathic or anything," Wow; irony. "but if you want to talk about anything it's fine by me."

"Oh, nothing much, really." I decided not to pester him about Anna. That wasn't the situation, anyway. It was that constant nagging that I should know him. And Anna. The names were not only familiar, but there was something else I couldn't identify.

"If you say so," he shrugged, grabbing the remote and flicking on the small television on his seat. "Nothing good's on," He frowned, scanning the guide. I wonder why he seemed so unhesitant; in general. Probably the person to jump into things without thinking. I didn't really like those types of people, but here was an exception.

Hell, he was the exception to everything. The exception to the fact I never talk civilly with people, never share my food with anyone except Opacho, never care to listen to, and so much more. Damn it, at this rate my reputation for being anti-social was dead. I'm not really anti-social.. okay, maybe a little, but the rank is to keep a low profile. I wouldn't want.. them.. to know where I was and be after me again.

"I'm bored." He pouted, interrupting the small silence between him and I after a few turning of on and off of the television (it remained on but unwatched in the end).

"You can listen to the radio here," I pointed to the small radio swatches near our seat armrests. "There's a few music channels, but most of them are in Spanish.. surprisingly."

"Huh.. no Bob." He pouted.

"Bob?" I questioned. Now that was one name that didn't ring a bell.

"Makes the greatest, fantastic, most amazing, awesome music ever." He pointed to his headphones, then took out a small CD-player in his pants back pocket. I silently chuckled in my mind, wondering who actually still uses CD-players with the new, rather annoying rage of iPods.

"I see.. well, stare at the clouds then?" I pointed at his seating, which was next to a window. The shade was down.

"I do love cloud-gazing," He smiled, as if in small remorse. Then, frowned and exclaimed, "an outrage! It's so bright here you can't even see the clouds! In fact," he pulled up the shade slightly, no more than a centimeter, and beams of light flooded in. I squinted, and he closed the shade.

"Hmm, I do suppose the people from here would look like ants." I said after a few moments, eyes adjusting from the sudden brightness to the not-so-blinding lights. "Maybe, you can read a magazine?" I pointed to the stack between our seats on the floor, right next to the emergency jackets.

He frowned immediately. "Eek... magazines.. remind me too much of Anna." He paused for a brief second, laughing nervously. "haha, she would kill me if she heard that."

Oh? "Who exactly is this Anna? You never did get a chance to tell me." Yes, it was very interesting. "And since you have nothing better to do.."

He gave a slightly annoyed glare, but didn't stammer as opposed to being caught off guard. "I consider her a close friend," so they may be a relationship item? "because she cares for me though she doesn't act it. That's just the kind of person she is." In other words, a bitch? "She's pretty independent, umm, she's trusting too."

"what's her relationship with you?" Stop with the details. I just want to know what she means to you. Just saying she's your close friend isn't enough. I want to know how close. My sensible mind has decided to take a vacation, it seemed. Why the hell do I care about this person anyway..?

"Ah, it's sort of complicated.."

"We have seventeen hours. You have plenty of time." He seemed like the type of person who would want fourteen of those hours as sleep. Personally, a few hours a day of sleep is good enough for me. I didn't really see the purpose of that state of mind.

"Well, as you can probably tell by now I'm Japanese. Our family still does the traditional arranged-marriage thing for members of the main branch, and I was arranged to be married to a girl called Anna Kyoyama. In short, she's my fiancée. I guess she plays her part because she came to like me in the way that she is supposed to. The problem is on my part, I see her as a sister at the most, but nothing more. She's not accepting the fact that I cut off our engagement roughly two years ago and sort of.. stalks me. That's all, pretty much."

I felt relieved. Don't ask why, I'm not sure myself. "Ah, I see." I managed to muster, deciding after a while that I shouldn't question him about the girl's behavior.

"Well, we do have what seems like all the time in the world," Yoh said after a while. "We never got to finish..." he trailed off with a pout, deciding on how to rephrase that sense. "Tell me about yourself," he smiled. "My family's from Izumo. I live there with my parents, grandparents and servants. Where is yours from?"

Izumo.

That's where _they_ came from. That's where _they_ gathered, where I hard departed _them. _Certainly not the fondest of memories. For all I know, he could be a spy for _them_.

_He could be a spy for them, he could be. _What is the nagging voice in my head? _Yet you know you don't care. you'd tell him anything, eventually, won't you?_

Please shut up, voice-inside-my-head. Go away, too. Kay thanks bye.

_But I'm always here._

Okay, first I get scolded by Niwi for leaving the stove on too long, then I get overcharged for a donut, then I run into a random freaky kid with my looks and surname, who eats half of my lunch and I strongly believe he is making me more crazy than I am already, and now I have a voice in my head?

_Oh please. I was always in your head. I'm your subconciousness, Hao._

Right...

"I'm guessing somewhere in Japan. It would be too much of a hassle to come to the airport we left from if it wasn't, right?" He said at my silence.

"Yea.. it is." I said quietly.

What if he was working with.. I don't want to.. can I trust..

_It doesn't matter if you trust him or not. He is your weakness._

My what? Talking to myself is a bit weird..

"It's that far from Izumo actually," I found myself saying. Why am I telling him this? He asked, but still.. if he was a spy for _them_ then that would explain everything; the sudden interest in me, the large furyoku..

_but you don't see him as someone who works for them. you see him as something much, much more._

What.

Much more?

What are you getting at?

_Nothing you don't know. It's only a matter of time.._

Till what?

"A bit more east," Might as well, as I have started. "I live with my caretaker Niwi and my friend Opacho in Hiroshima."

If he was a spy, then it would be a matter of seconds before everything clicked and in a few seconds, it would be nice to have known the world.

The few seconds seemed like forever, as I wait for his response.


	3. Chapter 3

(disclaimer) see chapter 1; me no own.

warnings: see chapter 1

a/n: edit: fixed up the writing a bit. Thanks for the reviews; cookies to all!

piratecaptainbo: haha, thanks! I think I've turned Yoh into a drama queen or something Oxo.. scary thought. And Hao isn't taking his pills regularly, I think.  
lady kina: not at all, thank you for reviewing! and yosh, to update;

Oh, and if anyone knows, is "Gomennasai?" with one "n" or two "n's?"

xxxx

-

"I've been there once on a school trip." He grinned, thinking back.

Phew, safe. It was as if the frozen time had suddenly melted. Maybe he wasn't a spy for _them_. But it was still unsafe to reveal a lot of information in a public area. With _them_ working for, no, as the government, any information going on in public was probably recorded. I mentally winced as I realized that the risk was still there.

_But it's not from him_

Why won't you leave me alone?

"It was pretty fun, we went there during a festival..." Yoh recalled, frowning in confusion for a few seconds before exclaiming loudly, "it was great! There was food everywhere and the lights were so pretty! There was shows and games and I went on the rides lots of times!"

"Err.. great!" My mouth twitched awkwardly. Didn't he realize he was the only one being loud?

"Isn't it?"

"Umm, can you," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "keep it down? People are staring."

"Oh, sorry!" He grinned sheepishly, lowering to a whisper. "So, why are we whispering again?"

"In case you haven't noticed," I pointed out, a rather annoyed expression on my face. It was like the boy had never went out in public areas before. I wasn't one to go out myself, but it seemed his ignorance levels were pretty high. "We're in public, so keep it down. Also, this plane is under government watch, and everything we do is recorded. Now, unless you want to have the government to suspect and be after you, I suggest you keep the attention to a minimum."

"Why would the government suspect us?" He asked, pouting. Such a high level of ignorance or stupidity shouldn't exist.

"Well, they regulate things around here, don't they? If they find anything strange or unusual they'll pick you out and put you on label." I said with reasoning, "and that's.. let's just say, not a happy place."

Yoh frowned in confusion, keeping silent for a few moments before showing a face of sudden realization. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it, let's just talk in whispers or low tones. It's an airplane, the videos, cameras, whatever won't catch much with the plane moving. "

"That makes sense," I muttered, maybe he wasn't a complete idiot. Well, maybe.

"Anyway," he looked around for a bit, as if trying to locate those cameras which could only probably be seen on the microscopic level. "what are you out traveling for? The summer is going to end and school is starting soon. Since you live in Hiroshima shouldn't you go to school.." he stopped, glancing at me. "Ah, gomen. I should probably know what age you are before saying you should be attending school."

"Oh, I'm eighteen." And you?

"I'm eighteen as well." He sounded surprised, but I am actually also taken aback a little. He was rather.. short, and he didn't have to stand up to prove it. Roughly a good three or four inches below me. Well, I was taller than most of my classmates, so that's an exception I suppose. ... Hey, I've just noticed, that creepy thing called my subconsciousness went away!

_No I haven't._

Damn.

"Haha, what a coincidence," He said after a brief silence. "I think I get it now. You're going to travel to pursue work or attend a far-away university, right?"

Gasp. He can use "big words."

_Well no shit. He's the same age as you._

You, shut it.

"Yea, I'm attending this random place." I shrugged. Hey, it was random and I have never heard of it before. "It's not on the list of registered universities that our school was given, but somehow Niwi managed to get me a spot. It's called Shinra University."

"No way." Yoh gawked. "Spelled S-H-I-N-R-A?"

"Hai." I confirmed, pretty sure of the spelling, wondering why he would pick up on the name. Perhaps he knew the place personally or had heard a lot of the university?

"I'm going there too!" His voice raised, before giving a sheepish look and bringing it down to a whisper. "  
Wow, what a coincidence. I take it this is your first year?"

"H-Hai.." Either I was extremely fortunate or unfortunate. Lilirara once had told me that if I was to meet someone that accquainted with me before finding out that our destinations (though not necessarily travel destinations) were similiar, then said person was either going to be my worst enemy or best friend. One of her spirits is an accidentally deceased fortune-teller, so said theories were not at all completely false. Yoh didn't seem too bad, brushing aside the sense of laziness he radiated, random hyperactive moments, fear of a rampaging fiancée, and strange addiction to oranges.

"Sugoi! This is so exciting, I wonder if we're going to be roommates."

Roommates with this guy? I don't know whether to be delighted at the fact that I am going to be sharing a room with someone I know and who seems accepting , or disappointed at the fact that I am going to be sharing a room with someone who was like a reckless child who could get you into some serious trouble before you blink. "We should be, registered the same last name right? It's usually by last name for organization."

Which led me to wonder, didn't Niwi register me as my fake name? Was she, at all, attempting to hide me from _them_ or give me a you're-old-enough-to-take-care-of-yourself signal?

"Ah, that's wonderful!" I took a good look at Yoh, who was positively delighted. His eyes lit up and his hands clasped together. "I've heard roommates always stick together, even after the education. It would be nice if you could... ahaha, I'm thinking too much of the future, it makes my brain hurt. Right, think simple." He pondered for a bit, "when is your birthday? Mines is in May."

"May twelfth." I complied, slightly amused that we shared the same birth months. Okay, this was seriously..

"Wow! That's the same day as mine!" He sounded as shocked as I was, but his voice was laced with amusement.

...Getting. Creepy.

"Well, it's a small world ne?" I said nervously, laughing a bit. Seriously, what were the chances..? Not only the same birthday, but same age, going to the same school, and near-identical looks. Maybe we were the results of some crazy alien-like experiment. Only, I didn't know a thing about his childhood and couldn't remember a good portion of mine. Most of those memories I forced out, but still. Maybe we were part of that ceremony I read about in my textbook in India.. no wait, that practice ended about 700 years ago. "Maybe we were long-lost twins.."

"Maybe we are. Haha, you never know." Yoh raised an eyebrow, scretching in his seat. "We're both Japanese, we have the exact same hair color and eye color, well, close enough; and we look alike."

Did I say that last part out loud?

_Yes._

Shut up, who asked you?

_You._

... that was, that was rhetorical.

"And, you're... are you..?" His voice dropped, all of a sudden more serious. He leaned towards me, gazing. I didn't really catch his drift.

"Am I alive? Yes, yes I am." I crossed my arms. "Of excusable health, breathing, circulating blood, talking, tangible, non-transparent, and not having blood, brains, or hamburger cravings." The hamburger part was a personal joke between Opacho and I.

"Hamburger?" He questioned after a few seconds. "Anyway... anno, that's not what I mean," He stammered. Processing each thought slowly, it seemed.

"Then..?"

"Are you.." He whispered, "a shaman?"

Well, it was about fucking time.

"Do you mean to tell me," I whispered back slowly, "that you can't tell with your enormous levels of furyoku?" Was he calling me _weak_?

"Hey, how did you know-" He seemed shocked to say the least. Like a dog suddenly caught in the rain, or a cat finding itself in a bathtub, or a bird finding its nest blown away, or a kid stumbling upon pornographic images, or... i did not just think that. Find a happy place. Happy place.. happy place..

"Eh, I'll worry about how later. Or better yet, not at all." Ah yes, happy place. To irritate myself with his lack of sense. "Are you.. telepathic?"

'yes' I answered, but in his mind. "Don't worry, I haven't been using it on you though." I reassured, going back to the audible low whisper. "gives me a headache when I concentrate too hard." I was surprised at how easily I had adapted to the situation. Damn, his carefree conscience must be rubbing off on me. Not a good thing... Not a good thing.

"Kaa-san told me that I should be able to tell if someone reads my mind," Yoh noted, thoughtful. "I think it was some feeling like a part of your brain experiencing brain freeze." No one has been able to read my mind, so I took his word for it... "You know, when you have too much orange sherbert at once or ice-pops, like the ones with swirly tops, I like the mystery flavor best because it is, a mystery flavor. Or one of those large Klondike bars. I love Klondike bars, I guess my favorite would be the strawberry cheesecake..no, Hershey with almond, no, Krunch flavored.. well hmm ...Ice-cream tastes great! My favorite flavor is strawberry, or smores, or rocky road, or.. well, I like them all! Especially..."

I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long seventeen hours.

_Rather annoying, isn't he? But you don't min-_

You, shut up.

xxxx

I didn't know whether to be surprised or not at how early he fell asleep, or how fast of it either. It was sometime in the early-night, exactly when was unknown (as there was a large group of peoples standing by the front where the chat of worlds' time hung, conversing randomly). Yoh was just in the middle of talking about how he would prefer a room painted light orange as opposed to a room painted dark orange, if he was to hypothetically get a room dedicated to "orange and its awesomeness," when he fell asleep. Just like that. No warning at all, just head on the back of the chair, and eyes closed.

Shortly afterwards, here I find myself, understandably bored. While listening to one person rant on and on wasn't exactly the happiest or enjoyable things to do, it keeps one occupied, remembering to comment here or there. I didn't bring any books with me to read, and the magazines were mostly advertisements for hair products and of the sorts. I doodled a picture of him sleeping in my notebook, and wrote of the hours' events, even a little poem about how the flight attendants always had this look like you did something wrong with the exception of five or six, and how one always has this pedophile-like stare.

I tried listening to the music, but to put it bluntly, that sucked as well. It wasn't as if I couldn't understand the languages, for somehow I could comprehend quite a number of languages without having to be prior exposed to them; Spanish, English, German, Chinese, Italian, French, Romanian, just to name a few. Apparently, even that of Amidamaru's strange tablet markings, which I am glad Yoh did not ask me about. It still puzzles me how I knew, as reishi (telepathy) ability was associated with shamanism and multi-languages was not. Either way, pondering about it, as well as attempting to listen to music, flipping through the small television, and counting the number of air particles in current breathing space have left me bored.

Spirit of Fire was still occupied with..something, I could tell from our slightly blocked mental link, so I couldn't really converse with him. I do wonder what that something is, I'll have to ask him about it later. He doesn't usually show interest in things I don't show interest in.

I leaned back against my seat, watching the crowd of people move around. They weren't tourists, but they were dressed in a similar fashion. They were roughly our age, perhaps ranging from fourteen to twenty-five. All of them looked high though, although it was a non-smoking area and such. I made a mental note to keep my distance. The group moved away from the main screen in the front, and I saw it was ten-o-clock pm in the current time-zone. Okay, perhaps not as early as I thought. I wasn't sleepy at all.

_You're never sleepy._

As much as I'd like to converse with someone right now, talking with oneself isn't normal.

_And you were normal since when?_

Just shut up and act like a good little subconsciousness and help me think of something to do.

_You could always go back to staring at him._

... Any _other_ reasonable suggestions?

_so you admit that was reasonble?_

Yes.. I mean, no. ... Stop messing with my head.

_but I am your head._

Argh.. just shut up, kay thanks bye.

And thus, I spent the next half an hour trying to meditate, clearing my mind of all thoughts. Needless to say, it did not work at all. Opacho told me meditation took a long time to practice and prefect, but was relatively simple. I just did not get it at all. Frowning, I wondered what my schedule was for the trip before I conversed with Yoh. Hmm, doodle in book, was it? Listen to music, converse with Spirit of Fire, the usual.

_Just go to sleep. It's late_

Hmm, I should, and I'm going to pretend my mind did not just tell me to do that either. As we were traveling in the direction that killed time faster than imaginable, if I slept for two hours, five or so hours (estimated, of course. Doing the actual math would require thinking which I do not feel like doing at present moment) would actually pass. I needed at least one hour of sleep or I would.. be in not one of my best moods.

_are you ever?_

Didn't I tell you go shut up?

_Technically we're not talking._

Don't refer to you as I, or our, or.. argh. This is damn confusing. Okay, calm down Hao. There is nothing wrong with you. Much. You don't have some multiple personality, or multiple thought disorder. Breathe.

_What if you d-_

Finish that train of thought and I'll swear I'll go see a therapist.

Oddly enough, my annoying inner mind stopped for a bit.

"It's coming to get you..."

Eh? I looked around, frowning. Yoh was asleep, as was pretty much everyone. I think that only the short little kid sitting in front of me (that was still reading a large tome, with a small light) and I were awake. The main lights were off, and there was a soft rumble of snores from the right side of the plane. I frowned, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me again.

"Noo... escape them.."

I listened to the voice, frowning for a few minutes as I tried to identify its familiarity. Then, I groaned, rolling my eyes and staring at Yoh. Apparently, he could sleep-talk, or as close as sleep-talk as one can get with miscellaneous mumblings.

"... save yourselves.."

I wonder what kind of dream it was. From his muttered speech, I assume identity A is chasing identity B, and identity B, or identity B and identity A are in danger of something. Well, that didn't really narrow it down.

"escape them... my pretties.."

Who the fuck uses 'my pretties' anymore? Well, there was that jewel-obsessed fortune teller I met about two months ago on my way to school, and Lilirara uses it in her evil moods, especially when planning out some sort of punishment for whenever I accidentally broke something (mostly her vases). But those were exceptions.

"...funga fufu."

I twitched. That name of a vaccination for an outdated disease or something. He mentioned it when we were talking about oranges, but I have no idea what it means. Figuring the dream was not really one of importance, or should not be of importance to the semi-sane mind, I grabbed some pillows (every seat had a generous amount of five pillows) and stuffed it behind my back, leaning against them.

"Hide... relax..."

Finding it hard to block out his ramblings, I focused on his voice rather than the words themselves.  
I noted, that he had a nice voice. It was soft, yet warm in a sense, like summer fields. It wasn't horridly high pitched, but much more like a girl's low voice than what would one expect from a guy at his age. He probably sang well. I made a mental note to ask him about his musical career, before I drifted off to the world of dreams.

xxxx

_It was sunny. Not blaring-summer-heat kind of sunny, but soft-warm-morning kind of sunny._

_As a matter of fact, it was early morning. The sky was a pale blue-gray, the mist of freshly fallen rain just beginning to clear. The grounds were muddy, but I didn't mind as I walked, content in mind and manner. Eyes looking at the way the dew sparkled here and there in the mist, hair being blown by the soft breeze. Hand in hand with another, but I did not look at him. _

_"I'll race you to the tree!" He shouted, voice soft and playful._

_I grinned, looking at the large willow he was pointing at with a red bracelet with small silver starred decorations dangling from his wrist. _

_"You're on!" I yelled, letting go of his hand and running full-speed towards the tree. I felt the wind blow past my face, entangling my hair with its presence. My skin shivered slightly at the embrace, but I ran forward, head focused on the lofty gray-burgundy willow trunk. I was almost there.. and then I said hello to the mud that was the ground._

_I fell, apparently he had ran too close to me and tripped, grabbing the closest thing near him for support and carrying me down with him. I was alright, albeit quite muddy from the ground and two gashes on my ankle from what ever nearby branch was there. I turned back, about to scold him on not running so close to me when I realized he was crying. I immediately began to panic at the tears. There was a red spot on his left arm, it was scraped. _

_"D-Dajibou?" I asked, frowning. I didn't know what to do. I was still torn between telling him how he shouldn't run close to me and make us both fall and between just letting it go as he was still a little kid.  
_

_"Itai.." he whimpered, trying to hold back the tears but failing as they slowly rolled down his already-damp cheeks._

_"It'll be okay." I hugged him, the only reasonable thing on my mind right now. I held his unharmed arm and pointed towards the traditional-styled house not too far away. "Let's go to kaa-san. She'll give you a band-aid or something."_

_He didn't say anything, but followed me. My ankle hurt every other step I took, but I ignored it. I waited until his crying had stopped for the most part, by then we had reached the door, and I told him, "you should be careful, it's very slippery."_

_"H-hai.." He looked away. From the back, his hair was the exact same color as mine, although from the front his was a bit lighter and more of a caramel hue. "Gomennasai.. you fell too. I shouldn't have..."_

_I moved closer to him, grabbing his wrists with both my hands, careful not to touch the scrape. He turned around and looked at me, and I pressed my forehead to his. I said in a whisper to him, looking at his onyx-shaded eyes so much like my own, "Don't worry about it." I smiled.  
_

_"Arigatou.." He smiled back. "Nii-san."_

xxxx

It was bright when I woke and I knew I should have definitely put a pillow to my eyes. Squinting, I adjusted to the brightness and looked to my left; the curtain was open, although the light was no so intense. I could see the clouds, and Yoh, who did not notice my awakening state, was gazing at the floating white substances in the azure skies as well.

_It is eight twenty-five AM at the current time-zone, Master._

A deep voice, that was not my subconsciousness? Ah... Spirit of Fire. So he was back.

I was snapped out of the surreal blissful morning-daze into a fully awakened mode. It was then that I remembered the strange dream I had last night. The other boy seemed my age, perhaps three or four at the time. In fact, he greatly resembled what I suspect Yoh would look like as a small child, but that was not what made me hectic in mind. No, it was as if the dream was a remembrance of a distant thread of memories. The thread had been rubbed so thin, but it was still there. It could not have been an event of what happened before the great fire and chain of orphanages, could it? Something was telling me yes...

_The plane will land in approximately two hours._

Thank you for getting my mind off that confusing topic. I dislike thinking in the morning, it brings more of a headache than not. _Appreciated. Should I ask what you were occupied with all day yesterday? _

_Ah, that. You see, Master, I found an old spirit friend of mine. He was hiding his presence on this plane because his shaman was not Registered, but I located him easily and we caught up with events, and of the such._

_That's good to hear you were enjoying yourselves._ Well, it was certainly unexpected, but not a piece of bad news so I was not too concerned.

"Hao, you're awake." Yoh noticed, after what seemed like five minutes of sitting in silence.

I yawned, stretching and moving the pillows from the back of my seat. "Yea," rubbing my eyes from any remainders of sleep. "Is cloud-watching fun?"

"Hai!" He smiled happily, taking a few gazes towards the fluffy essences. "There was this one in the right corner that was a dog, but after ten minutes it turned into a sheep, which was chasing a house! Now, the house turned into a lake and the sheep looks like an ice-cream cone if you look at it sideways."

"Well that's..certainly amusing," I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, the fog on my head clearing. "I like cloud-gazing as well. It's a great way to pass time and witness a part of nature in its entirety. It's enjoyable to predict what forms they will take next."

"Hai," He nodded, "I don't like the center cloud though. It looks like the blob from my dream."

Can something even resemble a.. _blob_? "Last night?" Oh, the one where subject A was after subject B. If there are some things that shouldn't be said, it was my mention of that strange dream he had. I made a mental note to never ask him such questions again.

He nodded, biting his lower lip and keeping silent for about ten seconds before suddenly grabbing my collar and practically screaming, "OH, THE HORROR! A GIANT BLOB WAS AFTER MY PRECIOUS ORANGES! THE LITTLE ORANGES WERE RUNNING BUT ONE OF THEM SLIPPED AND THE BLOB ZAPPED IT AND IT GOT TURNED INTO ORANGE JUICE!"

One word formed clearly on my mind:

baka.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer) see chapter 1; me no own.

Warnings: see chapter 1

A/N: This one actually has some plot, I think. Thanks for the reviews, cupcakes to all!

Dee: Ah, i thought i had told you. Sorreh buddeh, glad you like though, I'll try to work on those!  
Lost to Reality: In short, my review meant that your idea was brilliant and I still want a sequel although the story ending stands wonderful. I'm glad you liked the chapter; O-o.. gives you a frying pan bunny burgers  
ShamanYoshigumi: Thank you! It's good to know someone may be onto the not-so-apparent plot.  
lady kina: Alright, I'll write that down. Thanks

xxxx

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Yoh," I grumbled impaitently. I was clearly not in the mood for any of his miscellaneous ramblings of any sorts, especially not ones of imaginary images floating around his unconscious mind. "Calm down, you're attracting attention again."

"BUT THE BLOB WAS BEING MEAN AND DECIDED THAT HALF GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE WASN'T ENOUGH! OH NO, IT WANTED ALL OF THEM! SO IT SNEEZED AND-"

"YOH!" I leaned forward and frowned, raising my voice. My eyes darted to the people who were staring to stare at us. I would probably do so as well, if I was in their position. He was practically a raving lunatic in the current situation if one did not know of his casual ability to be suddenly hyperactive, "don't make a scene."

"But..but.. the oranges.." he muttered sadly after two or three seconds of silence, also slightly in apology to correspond to my comment.

I just sighed, wondering why I put up with this. "Sorry I asked, kay? The oranges are still safe. Anno, Phungus foo foo or something. They're in hiding, away from the blob." What... the... hell? "But we'll save them by.." I was glad to see that most of the people that were staring at us had turned back to mind their own business, most of whom were reading the paper. I saw that same annoyed-looking employee that was pushing the trolley "yesterday", that is to say, some hours ago, again going down the aisles. "We'll save them by eating the blob, which is in form of your breakfast." I pointed to the trolley. Ridiculous as it was, it seemed to work as Yoh released his grip and sighed. I swear this kid...

"Oh noble orange, your sacrifice shall be remembered forever," he said in a dramatic tone as I rolled my eyes. "I shall avenge you!"

_Master.. is he sane?_

I muffled a laugh. _Quite, Spirit of Fire._ _He's just.. different. Just... different._

"Yoh, cut it out." I managed to say between muffled laughs. The trolley lady had somehow reached us with unthinkable speed again. I could have sworn just a few seconds ago she was in the front of the aisle, "time for breakfast."

Yoh did not lean on me this time as he looked through the selection of food. I could not help but feel slightly disappointed at that. Dismissing what ever thought that could be invading my head at said moment, I grabbed a piece of toast and sausages with apple juice while Yoh started to wolf down his bacon and eggs. "Don't choke," I reminded him, staring at my own food. Frankly, I wasn't hungry. I was never quite hungry in the morning, so I just drank the apple juice. Of course, I should have known better as I nearly choked on the putrid taste of over-sweetened artificial fruit juice. Stupid population growth and growing things non-organically. Grumbling, I took a few sips of water from the bottle in my knapsack inconspicuously, ducking my head whenever an employee would look around as it was not permitted to have bottled water. Screw the cameras, I was thirsty.

"So.." He looked at me expectantly, poking my shoulder. I blinked blankly in return with a what-do-you-want look and semi- dodging his pokes by shifting to the right. He pointed to my sausages and piece of toast as I rolled my eyes and should have known that was the only reason behind getting my attention. "I'm not hungry in the mornings anyway."

He munched through the remaining food rather quickly. It appears that he had forgotten all about the imaginary orange incident, of which I am content in acknowledging. After he had thrown out the tray, he went back to cloud-gazing and I followed in a similar fashion. We were oddly noiseless for the next two hours, watching the passing white clouds, sitting in the comfort of silence. I had to lean forward to see the scene of the small window, my head nearly touching his shoulders. He didn't seem to notice as I realized that he was wearing cologne. I could not identify the scent, but it reminded me of ice-cream. I tried to decipher which flavor of ice-cream it was, when that annoying thought came up in my head again.

_And just why are you doing that?_

I thought I got rid of you, oh annoying... mind.

_To be mindless isn't exactly great. Yet then, there's nothing wrong with becoming a droning, monotone, zombie-like, _

I get it. Don't bother me... I think it's strawberry ice-cream. Lost in thoughts, I did not notice that the intercom had announced that the plane was about to land and it was wise to buckle one's seatbelt. I had started falling off my seat.

"Hao.. seatbelt?" Yoh asked wryly, pointing to the strips dangling from said seat.

"Right.." I muttered, quickly fastening the strips with a small _click_.

"Doesn't it feel like you're flying?" Yoh said after a few moments, while the plane was still in the descending motion. I resisted commenting on the fact that we were still in the air, and technically we were all flying. "I mean, sure we're in air, but there's this whooshy feeling like whenever there's a strong breeze or something. Whooshy and swooshy."

"Yoh, I doubt whooshy and swooshy are actual words, of any language to exist."

_Well, perhaps except your own._

"Yea they are," He closed his eyes and pointed to what I could assume was a random direction, as his arm was in the direction of the floor. "Right around there, the peoples underwater use whooshy and swooshy."

The scary thing is, I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. "Atlantis?" I raised an eyebrow, questioning. That was an interesting topic, this Atlantis thing.. for a city to suddenly and mysteriously disappear underwater. Rumors still state that there was a living colony in the abandoned rubbles today.

"Nope," Yoh opened his eyes, thinking for a while. "Maybe they didn't use whooshy and swooshy, but something similar to those words." Like whoosh and swoosh? Wait, why are we talking about this again and what exactly is this absurd topic about? "But, I don't think it is Atlantis. Atlantis' peoples used whale speech, didn't they?"

Whale speech? Okay, this was getting absolutely ridiculous. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I simply asked "then who were the peoples who use.. this alteration of whooshy and swooshy?"

"I forgot what they're called," Yoh frowned. Well, I would not have known either, especially if my head was filled with anything involving whale speech. Whale speech.. it just disturbs me. "I think kaa-san mentioned the name once, but I forgot. They live underwater too, on some place called the Continent of Mu."

Continent of ... Mu?

I was suddenly reminded of a large underwater abyss, swirling whirlpools decorated the outskirts of the land. The ground base was a soft and sandy beige, but parts of dried mud everywhere. It had an empty feeling to it, for where the light's rays usually shone, there was darkness. Instead of shadows though, there was light. The only living thing were the small algae-colored plants that grew near what seemed to be a crystal-clear lake reflecting unseen light, and a few trees, their canopy leaves reaching past whatever height natural light could be barricaded upon. There was a skull. A human skull. It sat without disturbance in the center of a sleet-silver object that resembled the form of a stone chair but I could not make out the finer details. It was all a blur, still a blur-

"Hao?" I blinked, and without warning, that strange image disappeared.

"What is it, Yoh?" I looked at the brunette, startled to see that his face showed confusion.

"Dajibou?" Of course I'm okay. I mean, I'm alive aren't I? Well, even if not alive, at least I'm not dead or something. Hmm, being suddenly undead wouldn't sound that bad...

"Why?"

"Anno, it seemed like you blanked out for a bit or something," he said.

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied. I wonder why I had that strange imagery right when he said that name.. Continent of Mu. It was like when he had first said his name, where there was a feeling of lost remembrance. Only, I don't think I have been anywhere like that place before. I'm definitely pretty sure that I haven't been exploring underwater. For one, I dislike swimming to a great extent (as does Spirit of Fire for more than obvious reasons) and for another, I don't think I am able to hold my breath long enough to reach a sufficient deepness of water for there to be a block of land. How strange... Yoh, did she ever tell you anything about the place other than the fact that people used whooshy and swooshy?"

"Now that I think about it, whosohy and swooshy are great pet names.." Yoh noted. I just stared. "Ah, and yep, she did." I raised an eyebrow. "What, it's not you expect me to remember that is it?" Sigh. "She told me that when I was six or seven. Something about a tournament, but that's it."

A tournament, eh? The word itself was too common to bring any strange feeling, but I was glad about that factor. It was as if I wasn't strange enough already..

_so you admit to being strange, don't you?_

You, inner voice of my mind, should not be here right now.

_Oh? Then where exactly should I be, not in your mind?_

Exactly.

_Then I wouldn't be your subconsciousness now, would I? _

Because you're not.

_Oh, but I am. _

"C'mon, we're there, we're there!" Yoh practically shouted with excitement, unbuckling his seat belt and grabbing his beige-colored bag, jumping towards the aisle before realizing that I was sitting there. He fell on top of me, grinning sheepishly. "Umm, sorry about that? Ehehe.. I should probably wait until you get off first."

"That would work." I said, taken aback not by the sudden impact but at how light he was. At the amount I witnessed him eating, I would have expected for him to weight at least heavier than two or three large handbags, but that was not the case. I took my knapsack and stood up briskly, watching Yoh shift positions as to not fall on the floor. I took my small suitcase from the top area, and pulled down an all-too-bright orange colored bag along with it, handing it to Yoh. "I don't think you would want to run off without this."

"Oh, of course." He chuckled, taking note of the offered bag, "thanks." As he grabbed the bag, our fingers brushed for a split moment, and I felt something tug at my chest. It was a strange feeling, an unfamiliar sense of longing, but lingered for no more than a second or two. "We should hurry and find a place to stay the night, the hotels are filling up fast, and the bus for the campus leaves tomorrow morning." He said after getting out of the rather cramped area.

"The night?" I questioned. Last I recall, it was morning. The sun was up (well actually, I shouldn't base anything on the sun, as it is theoretically always up), and the skies were bright.

"It's actually late-afternoon," Yoh pointed to the screen hanging in front of section C, displaying the table of times around the world. Oh.. perhaps I had been looking at the wrong timezone. "It's four thirty-five, approximately."

"Pretty bright outside," I noted, "and that was breakfast." Hell, even the air attendants called it breakfast, as on said ticket, "dinner and breakfast included."

"Summer's bright up until seven or eight, and even then..." he trailed off, as if lost in memories. Personally, I've never had much of a summer. Whenever it would reach this season, I'd go to Lilirara's house to stay the hottest weeks of summer (which I assume were the end of July to the middle of August) while Niwi sent Opacho to daycare as there was no school and she needed to work in the daytime. I had told Niwi countless times that I could take care of Opacho, but she kept on insisting that I go over Lilirara's house. One reason was because she did not think that I could take care of Opacho myself (particularly after countless incidents after setting things up on fire and even more incidents about taking care of a small child myself). The other reason was for furyoku training- Lilirara was obsessed with the cold. She practically, technically, and literally, lived in a place with no heater on the side of a snow-capped mountain in Russia. She said it was because she always loved the cold and could not stand the summer heat, and that it was the perfect furyoku training- a challenge to channel it throughout the body, to prevent from becoming numb in such cold (cold, to put it lightly) conditions at all times. Perfect my ass, which nearly froze many times over in the mornings.

"They're letting passengers off," Yoh said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the front of the aisles and the nearest passageway exit. Once more, I felt a brush that tugging feeling, but it dissipated as soon as he let go to point towards the direction that we were headed in. I wondered if he did that to everyone... "I'm glad I found you, kaa-san said I had to fill out some kind of form, but I have no idea how to do that or where to go," he grinned sheepishly.

"Aren't you feeling useless," I smirked. "What she probably told you about is your passport," I explained as we made our way past the tunnel and into the airport. The annoying air-conditioning blew past my face, messing up my hair and creating knots. I couldn't understand why people had those things, they were harmful to the environment and they smelled pretty bad, like dust or unwashed gym clothes. This airport was quite small, and it was easy to find where we had to go. I motioned Yoh to follow me, to a green-carpeted area with three lines. I stepped onto the right line, the shortest line but it seemed to move the slowest as each person looked like they were talking and filling out a form as opposed to the quick show-and-stamp of the other two lines. "See, you're going to school in another country, we need to update our passports' validity and need to fill out forms stating that we have arrived in this country, where we will be staying, how long, and etcetera."

"Oh, that doesn't seem too complicated," Yoh noted, then frowned while looking at the people in line. "They don't look too happy..?"

"Well, this line is of slow service. We'll probably be on line for four hours or so before it's our turn to fill out forms and such." I suspected he was either going to yell and cause a commotion, or faint on top of me. Fortunately or unfortunately, it was leaning towards the latter.

"F.. four.." Oh, no. You are _not_ fainting on me. I took the bottle of water in my knapsack (about half empty) and poured it on his head. "Unwaa, why'd you do that?"

"I can't carry you, your luggage, and mine at the same time," I stated blandly, in a near-bored voice and expression. Actually, it would be quite boring if he were to be unconscious. True I could always converse with Spirit of Fire, but it's just not the same. That is not to say that conversing was what I did for fun. No, it kept me off those unwanted thoughts that hurt my head whenever my mind strays towards them, of these constant reminders that I should know something that I don't, and of the many things revolving around Yoh.

"We'll be so bored," he whined, slouching. "In fact, I'm getting bored already." Well yes, one can see that clearly. "There's nothing to do, I can't run around because it's too crowded, and I can't fall asleep because the line is moving... slowly. I don't see any windows or holes through the ceiling so I can't watch any clouds." It's reasonable for the ceiling to be without holes, Yoh. Otherwise, we'd have people raining down every other second as this is a multi-leveled building. "What am I going to do?"

"Let's play a game," I said, smirking at his sudden change of mood. Oh, but this game will be more fun for me than you. "Starting now, the first person to talk or emit a sound loses."

He huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at me while I smiled smugly. Ah, nice peace and quiet. Especially at an airport, under government watch, one can't be too careful on avoiding attention. With him talking and blabbing away, we would be caught in no time. Him, for investigation and I, for existing.

I was quite proud of myself on thinking up of a method to keep him quiet, but that pride faded as he made several attempts at sign language, telling me that he was 'bored.' He had the 'or' and 'i am' part mixed up, which, to a sign language user, would be deciphered as "or b iam ed." Not much sense. He waved his arms in front of my face and mouthed some words when the attempts failed. I just continued that smug grin. Oh how amusing this was indeed. This went on for about twenty minutes.

I decided to peek at the front of the line, and estimated that we only had three hours or so to go. Perhaps it was faster than it seemed, which was- no doubt, a good thing.

"blip-beep. blip-beep."

A funny thing about this airport was that cellphones were allowed. Most had cellphone and electronic device restrictions as to not interrupt important messages given by employees, or interfere with the plane signals. It wasn't the usual waterfall imitation sound of my ring tone, but rather the beeping of a new alert. I flipped open the phone and stared at the screen.

"you have (1) new message(s). Sender: Unknown. Message: im still bored! :("

I stared at Yoh, who had open a flat-screen cell phone with a kitty-shaped trinket. His eyes were on the screen, fumbling with the buttons. Oh, real smart. I messaged back, "you're annoying, did you know that? How did you get my number anyway?"

He looked up at me and our eyes met for a few seconds, before he promptly ducked down his head onto the small screen. Well on the bright side, it was something to do and he wasn't making much noise. I turned off the alert-message tone and changed the sender's unknown identity to Yoh.

"red it while u b sleepin. ur so cuddleable when u sleep did u noe dat"

What the hell? _Spirit of Fire?_

_Yes, Master?_

_When you questioned whether or not he was sane.. I think you may be onto something._ Most definitely so. 'Cuddleable' wasn't even a proper word and to associate me with.. that, was unthinkable. "Don't abbreviate words, it hurts my eyes. And why exactly were you reading my cell phone number, and whatnot while I was sleeping? 'Cuddleable' isn't a word, for the record."

"well 2 bad. stiks tonge out and i was becuz i can. and cuddleable is ttly a word."

"... is not."

"is 2"

No, I was not having this childish 'is not-is too' discussion. It was only taking up my inbox room. I messaged back, still not too sure why I was having the whole message-conversation (and wasting who knows how many dollars, seeing the economy these days). "is not. Anyway, the line's going faster than I thought it would. At this rate, we only have about one or two hours to go. ... that's a nice kitty trinket."

"yays!! we wait less is a good thing. ty, i like kittys."

"Well, that's another we have in common," I don't know why I like those creatures. Not all felines, but cats. House-cats, not tigers, lions, leopards, bobcats, jaguars, panthers, lynxes, or anything in between. A small, weak companion as opposed to a more personal-beneficial one, perhaps a bit strange indeed.

_Ahaaha-_

You, don't interrupt.

"kittys r fun." We spent the rest of the time talking of random, miscellaneous items from kittens to the type of milk they would prefer (fat-free, skim, one percent, two percent, or whole), to the topic of cheese, ice-cream, chocolates, candy, valentine's day, holidays, and somehow ended up with the idea of whether or not to cover oneself with a towel if going in a same-sex bathing area. Don't ask.

xxxx

"Hey! Let me go!"

The line was almost up to us (Yoh had admitted defeat and started to talk again), when I noticed the startled voice. I looked at Yoh, who had the same confused expression. I glanced around, wondering where the voice had come from; it seemed so hectic, so full of worry... and then I spotted the commotion.

"What do you want with me!" Three people were near the exit (near the crowd of people whom were ready to leave for the buses), two tall with similar heights and the smaller, perhaps no older than my own age, was struggling. His hair was an icy blue, like a clear stream freezing, and he sported a black T-shirt the shade of the streaks of hair near his ears, with beige khakis. He wore a blue-black headband in a fashion that looked as if it was the only way to keep his spiked hair up. He was trying to break from the others' grasps, continually twisting his wrists away.

They were quite a distance away to the extent that I could not see their faces or the soft words the taller two were exchanging, but the taller two wore uniforms that I could not ignore. The taller two... embedded in my memories. Just one glance at the flowing white trench coats. I knew them. I knew the silver patch, a button near the neck, was a badge with an engraved 'X' symbol. I knew that the single left shoulder pauldron had a piece of cloth attached, showing the same symbol. I knew that blue sash around their waist could be adjusted to hide their weapons. I knew, I knew all too well.

I knew I was shaking when Yoh placed his hand on my shoulder in question. I felt that small jolt run through me. I shook my head, a trembling hand pointing at the scene. One of the two in uniforms pulled out a Remington, holding it against the struggling younger one. The other hesitantly pulled out a Luger. They were wrapped in cloth, so no one would notice, but I knew they were there. I knew the Remington had a coal-black grip, deathly white loading lever, and a golden-bronze hammer. I knew the Luger had a heavily Gothic-arch decorated grip panel, a thin silver barrel, and a dark-sapphire rear toggle link. I didn't want to know, but I knew. Porf Griffith. Meene Montgomery.

I focused my mind on the kid, unfortunate soul, caught in the catastrophe. Sending one word to him: _run._

"Hao... do you know those people?" Yoh asked. He saw them, too. I smiled bitterly but did not answer. I inwardly let out a hollow laugh as I saw the blue-haired manage to escape. Serves them right. "Hao..?"

"Who are you talking about Yoh?" I kept my head down, eyes looking up to watch them. I turned to hide my face. They couldn't find me. No, not now...

"Those people... dressed in white."

"What people dressed in white, what are you talking about?" Another event that I need to remove from my memory. Pretend it didn't happen. Pretend you never saw them. Pretend that everything is alright. "I didn't see anything." I smiled. Fake.

"The ones you pointed to," Yoh peered over my shoulder, frowning. "It looks like they're gone now, they were chasing this blue-haired guy wearing a strange headband. He managed to get away though. But they were there, you saw them."

"You are alright, aren't you?" It never happened. They don't exist anymore. They don't. Not after that fire... "I don't remember anything about a blue-haired guy, or pointing at anything." It didn't happen. It didn't. I was hallucinating as well. Yes, hallucinating, wasn't I? Wasn't.. the whole world a hallucination anyways?

"I know I tend to over-react at many things," Yoh started. Hah, an understatement. "However, I don't think both of us could be hallucinating at the same time. You saw it, didn't you? Two people in white trench coats. They were holding pieces of cloth, I think they were hiding weapons. Two guns, it looked like."

Two guns. A Remington. A Luger.

No. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember what you're talking about. I don't want to know. ... I don't know. I don't know anymore.

"Oh look Yoh," I couldn't remember anymore. "The person in front of us is almost done with their form, we should be out of this place soon."

"Hao..." he seemed to linger on about something, like he was frustrated at me not answering his question or something. What was his question, anyway? I don't recall. I reached into my pocket and felt the small, rounded, hard object, a pill, swallowing quickly without water. He didn't seem to notice, but rather focused on the fact that we were getting out of this overheated place soon. "That's great, we'll be going on bus s7, the hotel's at the very last stop. Well, there are only three stops anyway."

I nodded, tasting what was left of the bit of the pill's coating flavor that lingered in my mouth. Slightly bitter yet sweet. I assume it has already dissolved, for my head feels a lot clearer. I took a deep breath, calm as ever, forced to pretend everything was alright.

Because it was, in the pretend world. The world that I live in.

xxxx

The inconsistent yet constant poking at my shoulder was rather annoying. It was starting to throb, and I shot a glare at Yoh, who grinned. Rubbing the attacked body part, I frowned, "what was that all about?"

"You wouldn't wake up if I simply said so," Yoh said, and I realized I must have fallen asleep sometime though my most recent memories were hazy. I sat up, looking around. I was on a queen-sized bed with silken cream-colored sheets and decorative bed pillars. A soft veil surrounded the bed, like the ones in a princess fairy tale (Sleeping Beauty perhaps), but I was able to make out the multicolored warm hue of the setting sun through a window. I was still in my red-black jeans and starred T-shirt, Lego-decorated converses off and in a relaxed position on the bed. I turned towards Yoh, who was not on the bed, in a questioning manner.

"You fell asleep shortly after getting on the bus." He explained. Funny, I don't remember that... we were text-messaging to maintain silence between us, then all of a sudden I felt dizzy. I could have sworn I fell asleep then. The bus didn't ring a bell. "I carried our luggage and you to the hotel, and checked in. We're on the third floor, by the way."

"You could have woken me up."

"Ehh, don't worry about it." He grinned, taking a glance at our luggage, which I see were still unpacked. "The bags were relatively light, and you, you should eat more." He suddenly looked devastated, mouth slightly ajar. "What if you suddenly disappear into nothingness?"

"That's not possible," I rolled my eyes, feeling the warmth of the lush carpet as my foot touched the floor. I got off the bed, stretching my arms and suppressing a yawn. It was a sizable room for a hotel, the walls a light eggshell shading."Theoretically and literally."

"Unwaa, don't use big words," He pouted, motioning for me to follow him. I noted how soft the carpet was as I walked on it, as opposed to the cheap thing at home. "It makes me feel dumb or something." He slipped on his shoes, and I followed the tradition with a questioning glance. He noticed my gaze and returned to that all-too-familiar grin. "Reserved table downstairs for dinner, they've just called to say it was prepared."

I acknowledged it with silence, wondering why exactly we were in the present situation. Everything was pretty hazy, and I'm sure I didn't remember getting on said bus. How strange...

Lost in thoughts, I nearly bumped into Yoh before I focused, backing up. Looking around, I saw a well-decorated room with chandeliers, marble-tiled floor, and Victorian-styled wallpaper. It reeked of wealth. Statues were abundant, and a light chatter filled the area. Each table was a considerable distant from the next, the guests all dressed in what was presumably their best. I couldn't help but stare at my worn-down T-shirt and ripped jeans, beaten converses and whatnot compared to the extravagance. This was a fucking hotel. A _hotel_, not a ballroom or anything of such similarity.

"Welcome sirs," A waiter approached Yoh (I tried to avoid being noticed, but that was a bit hard to do), dressed in an appropriate manner for his occupation. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Number 82," Yoh replied smoothly. Making a reservation here, you could have at least told me to change into some more appropriate clothes, idiot. Did he even know how much these places cost? Either he came from a wealthy background and was used to these types of expense-related situations, or was too calm about everything. I take it could be both.

"Right this way."

We were taken to a separate division, apparently the dining area was split into small sections for those whom wanted to eat without disturbance from others. The "room" had a warm feel to it- perhaps it was the red-tinted lights hanging about, or the scented candles on the empty tables. Or, perhaps, it was the use of fans instead of air-conditioners. Strange, but who was I to ask? Each table was further apart compared to the entrance-tables before. The waiter had placed a menu on one of the tables in the corner (right next to a window), and giving us a nod, left immediately.

"I wasn't sure whether you wanted a window seat or a non-window seat," Yoh sat, motioning for me to do so as well. I couldn't understand why he was so concerned with that factor. "I was thinking about it for a while, but flipped a coin after five minutes and the person on the other end of the phone was getting impatient."

"Yoh," I said slowly, picking up and briefing through the menu. At his questioning gaze, I mentioned, "did it not strike odd to you that a hotel would be this.. extravagant? And, how are we going to pay for the food? It already looks expensive judging from the first two pages of the menu. Not to mention, they're all gourmet foods."

"Ah. Well, the hotels around this area are just styled like so," Yoh was sitting on the opposite end of the table, leaning on the wall and leafing through the menu without much notice, as if he already had the selected foods in mind. "As for the cost, don't worry about it. It's on me."

"You do realize that you're to pay over a good sum of money for a complete stranger right?" I crossed my arms, putting down the menu. We had only met for a number of hours, a day (counting per 24 hours) at the most.

"Hey, we're friends aren't we?" He pouted. Hmm, friends. I thought those didn't exist. Opacho was more like a family member to me than a friend. Niwi didn't count as she was a significant number of years older than me and filling out the role of caretaker anyway. "Plus," he added, "we're related."

"A relevant surname doesn't-" I began, knowing that whatever I was about to say was false. Of course we were related, in one way or another. Just, none of us has figured it out yet. What irks me alongside almost as much as anchovy pizza are false theories.

"According to my mind anyway, and there's nothing you can do to change that," he stuck his tongue out childishly, waving his hand to the nearest waiter. "Hao, order up."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, mind still in the train wreck of thoughts. Jerking my head down, I looked at the menu quickly. "Ah, coconut shrimp and smoked salmon with winter-white truffles." Estimated to be more than my two months of part-time job earnings. Yoh gave me a that's-it? stare and I just raised my eyebrows. I realized soon enough for the expression though. Perhaps he truly did have a bottomless pit for a stomach as suspected.

"I'll have the smoked sausage, poppy seed chicken, chicken marsala, escargot puff pastries, strawberry-caramel mousse tart, spiced cinnamon rolls, and cherry mini-muffins." He paused a bit, before nodding.

The waiter wordlessly took the menus and left. I just stared at Yoh. "You think you can finish all that?"

"Why not?" He responded casually. "If not, I can always ask them to put the leftovers in one of those cool-looking restaurant box thingies." Thingies isn't a word.

"Besides that, do you have any idea how much that costs?" I said, irritated. If this guy was so rich, he could have flown first-class and sparred me from a lot of mental trauma.

"Nope!" He smiled and I just sighed. "The weather's pretty nice today." Random topic, I see.

"Warm weather certainly is more satisfying than colder conditions," I faintly was reminded of "boot camp" with Lilirara. "Today, the skies are clear as well. So, yea.. it is."

"The sky color right now reminds me of the curtains I have at home," Yoh said, eyes drifting towards the window. "Except, the one at home is a bit darker in color and there's oranges all over it." Oranges... I should have figured. By now, I knew that when he mentioned the word 'orange,' or Phunga foo fu (or anything that sounded like such vaccination's name), it was best for one to stray their mind as far away as possible. Though, it was still to my curiosity what those decorated curtains would look like, not so much the silly fruit design but rather curtains in general. At home, I didn't use curtains, nor did Lilirara, Niwi, or Opacho. Opacho slept in a room with a skylight, Lilirara and Niwi weren't too fond of spending unnecessary money, and I just preferred to wake to the natural light of day. It was usually around the time I had to awaken for school, so all was well.

"They're pretty cool, there's this one orange with a smiley face on it that's slanted but not quite, and there's this yellower-than-the-rest one which always d-" he put his hand on the table, as if trying to grasp an imaginary force. "Oh, I knew I forgot something." He frowned after a few seconds. "The drinks.. ah, no matter. I'll just.." He beckoned a nearby waitress and told her apparently to serve two drinks. It was a slightly lime-tinted carbonated drink, with huge chunks of ice floating in the glass.

"Here," I drank some. Immediately, my eyes widened as I realized what the substance was. My mind was unclear, like a large object had decided to sit on the road and not budge. The colors were more vivid than usual, and Yoh suddenly seemed to gain the power to double himself. The table wasn't really a table, but a camel. Yes, a camel, and a very pale pink one at that. Perhaps an albino camel... but albino camels were white. So the offspring between an albino camel and a red camel? Red camels exist of course...

"Hao, you alright?"

Hic.. "Course I'm 'kay! Nev'r been better!" I chirped, nearly falling over. Oops, I shouldn't have leaned that way. Now he looked really funny, there was a purple flower on his head.

"You sure about that?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my eyes. Doesn't he know how annoying it is when people do that? Doesn't he, huh? "You're not allergic to soda, are you?" I shook my head in a negative response. Though,

I wonder if I should tell him that I get drunk on Mountain Dew.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer) see chapter 1; me no own.

Warnings: see chapter 1

A/N: The plot will develop more eventually. Major start of angst will begin as soon as Lyserg is introduced, but it will build up x'3. I'm just a slow person ; oh, and sorry for the bad grammar tense usage. I realize how hopeless I am.. anyway; Lollipops for the reviewers, thank you!

Dee: thanks!  
TheFlyingGazeebo: haha, don't worry about it. Thanks for briefing through  
lady kina: awwes, thank you  
Lost to reality: thank ya. That's so sad, and in England (is it?) everything is much more expensive Xx. Diet coke tastes awesome.  
mankinfan: thanks  
one-figmentistoolazytologin: lazy. 8p let me know if it worked.  
Neko-Lea: thank ya, glad it was noticable.  
PirateCaptainBo: Thanks very much! Ah, those peoples can be called Guys in White for all we know xp  
Jisa: thank ya

xxxx

Bouncy llamas...hic...

xxxx

I couldn't think. There was some buzzing noise that wouldn't go away in my head, and it was sure as hell annoying. Rubbing my eyes and getting up, I groaned at the headache from the sudden movement, and decided that I was in desperate need of some aspirin. Now.

I don't recall much of last nights' events besides getting up from a silken-linen bed (whoa, major deja vu), an exquisitely well-designed chandelier, Yoh talking about orange-decorated curtains, some delicious shrimp and salmon, an albino camel, a dancing blue grapefruit, waiting for the elevator which took forever while Yoh suggested the stairs, jumping inside a shower, hairbrushes doing the tango, Yoh telling me that I should put some clothes on, some girl jumping from an airplane, and the bed expanding about tenfold, mad of jelly of course.

... what an odd trail of thoughts.

_Yes, very odd indeed._

Oh, the "conscience." Only, more annoying than one's conscience could possibly be.

_Hey, I resent that!_

I know.

I reached into my knapsack (which was close to the bed so I did not have to move around too much) and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, taking two and drinking from a bottle of water that was conveniently on the bedside table. Feeling instantaneously better compared to the grogginess before, I looked around for a clock of sorts or Yoh (who usually correctly estimated time, or so he says), who was no where to be found. Judging from the brightness of the light coming from the half-curtained window, I'd say it was around noon. Perhaps a little before, perhaps a little after, one can never really tell when depending on the light during the summer season.

"Finally, you're up," I turned to my left to see Yoh conveniently appear with that almost-trademark grin plastered on his face. "I never took you for someone who slept in," he said almost nonchalantly as he began clearing up the bed, tossing his clothing rather untidily into his half-zipped bag and stuffing it all in somehow. Of course I'm not someone who sleeps in, or sleep to a large extent at all for that matter. You're just rubbing off me. "Well, since you're up I don't have to wake you now. Come on, take a shower and get dressed, our bus comes in approximately one or two hours. You know, the campus bus that gets sent around every other day a week or so before school starts to pick up random students wandering about like us."

"Right," I still processed thoughts with lethargy, it seemed. Perhaps aspirin didn't do anything useful against that. I reached into the larger of my bags and pulled some clean clothing, including one of my favorite black T-shirts with a blue-orange fireball in the center. "By the way Yoh, what exactly happened last night when we were eating dinner? I don't really recall," I asked, making my way to the bathroom slowly, head still throbbing a little.

"Well," there seemed to be some amusement in his voice, but I was focusing more on the fact that although the pain had dulled and nearly subsided, it still remained, intangible and bothersome in my head as I slowly turned the knob of the bathroom door. "It seems like you have quite an interest in... colorful animals such as albino camels, purple llamas, gray salamanders, and yellow sheep. Let's see... after dinner we went back into the room and you were watching television, talking about how the whole idea of a soap operas was secret propaganda, and then you took off your pants and claimed that there was a spider in one of the pockets. Then, you started dancing and yelling out something about fluffy yellow sheep and cotton candy. I think I was getting ready for bed at that point, where you took my pillow and said something along the lines of 'these marshmallows be mine, you no can have me marshmallows,' and began to chew on the pillow. I asked you to give back the pillow but you hugged it and told me that you were its bestest friend ever in all of your three lives, what ever that was supposed to mean. Eventually you fell asleep, around midnight or one in the morning, handcuffed to the bedpost and talking about something in German, though you used 'miso soup' pretty often. I don't know about that last bit, I was engaged in reading this novel about mythological creatures I had bought along with me until pretty late."

I just stared at him.

"In short, remind me never to give you Mountain Dew again."

xxxx

The cool air-conditioning of the hotel lobby was not even on full power and already it felt almost as bad as the stays over Lilirara's house. I still don't understand why Yoh could be so calm about turning into a popsicle, but then he was calm about everything (apparently even witnessing one of my drunk episodes, which was quite a challenge as I tend to behave rashly and seriously hallucinate during that state of mind, which Niwi never knew about of course). I would channel some furyoku to keep me warm at the moment, had Yoh not mentioned some ridiculous ideas about semi-keeping indoors and maintaining heat.

"Hey, I've thought of something," he said to me, after shivering a bit. He was wearing the same-style clothing as the day before, only in a clash of Halloween colors with a orange-white short sleeve and black cuffed jeans. At my questioning glance, he continued, "we can stand for a minute outside in the hot weather, then come in here for a minute to cool down. Or, we can stand in-between the door," he pointed to the non automatic door and stood there, half of him inside the building and half outside. Not to mention it was unwise as the temperature fluctuation went against the body system even more so that way, he looked more of a idiot than I knew of already. Noticing my seemingly aggravated expression, he suggested, "or, we can go round and round in the spinny door." He ran to the main entrance, the eloquently decorated door with gold frames. He pushed the circular rotating door and went around multiple times.

How about we don't act like such a child? I wanted to say, but couldn't bring myself to do so. He was quite the source of amusement, though I slightly pity the manager who was sitting behind the front desk in as calm of an expression as he was attempting to place on; hands busy with the paperwork yet slightly twitching from what I could tell. I just sat there, shuddering a bit at the cold. I could have channeled my furyoku so that I would stay warm, but the act of so required emitting an aura of furyoku around the body. To do so in a building which had such detectable cameras (a quick scan through the area, installed by yours truly, the goverment) was not exactly the smartest thing to do. To get drunk or run around weren't either, but it seemed that neither could be helped.

I walked around a bit, trying to shake off the coldness. It was a contradictory scenery with the chill of the room and soft fading-yellow mixed with red coloration that was supposed to represent a warm autumn atmosphere. I had a feeling this autumn wasn't going to be very warm nevertheless the fact of constant global warming.

"It's here!" Yoh stopped his odd movements and turned to look at me, motioning me to follow and pointing outside. Presuming that "it" was the awaited bus, I gathered my small suitcase and knapsack, slinging the latter over my shoulder and walked quickly outside in complete eagerness to avoid the absurd cold. The sudden warmth was welcoming, as I followed Yoh to the large vehicle that parked in front of the hotel; one of those travel buses. I immediately groaned at the thought of enduring more air-conditioning, frowning in discontent. "Huh, that's funny. There's no air-conditioning?" Yoh asked to no one in particular as I danced for joy. Hypothetically and mentally, of course.

"Hey kid, this bus is reserved only for students of Shinra University." The driver, a sturdy-looking man in his middle-twenties with bulky yet well-toned features and lengthened bowl cut raven hair said to Yoh, his eyes narrowing. I had a sudden sense of sympathy for this person, indescribable but like when one knows that something unfortunate to said person was about to happen. He was dressed in an informal manner, with a large leather vest and slacks; the only recognizable sign that he was the driver was a small formal name tag sticker on his vest. "But sir," Yoh pouted, I smirked at his tone of voice. "I am attending Shinra University."

"I haven't seen you before, and you don't look like anyone I've interviewed," he stated, sighing deeply. He pointed towards the direction of a line of peoples standing by a bus-stop sign with his left hand, bearing a ring that I could clearly see a silver cicada-like engraving on. "That's the bus you want to take, it brings you through this area to Reikinnton."

"But, I'm not going to Reikinnton," Yoh persisted, "and, I never got interviewed by you either."

"Look kid, are you lost?" he asked. "All attendants are interviewed by me."

"But, my parents said all I had to do was fill out the form, I even got the letter and all."

"Yoh, allow me," I wondered to what extent the ridiculousness of the situation was. Yet, there was no doubt that it was highly amusing. I reached into my knapsack and felt the black-binded notebook and took it out. Opening it from the last page, I withdrew a folded standard sized piece of paper with a card attached to it, and ripped the tape holding both together. At the noise, the driver seemed to notice me, and had a certain look in his eyes, one I knew all-too-familiar, yet was not coming into mind at present moment. Choosing to ignore that , I held up the card and neatly deposited the book back into the knapsack. "Hao Asakura. Here is my student identification card.." I looked at his name tag "..Chrome."

I turned away from him, without looking back. His thoughts were familiar, the harshness breaking through my mental walls...'_what is he doing here? Asakura Hao... is he pretending not to know...? is he trying to kill us all?'_ I didn't even know him and he was accusing me of being a murderer. Just like those people, the little orphans around my age, the unfortunate girl's sister, the therapist who... no, don't think back. There's nothing back there anymore. It doesn't exist anymore.

_Master? _

_What is it, Spirit of Fire? _I frowned. From his hesitant stress on that word, I knew something was up.

_I sense two Registered Shamans on your vehicle. It is advised that you watch them closely, Master._

Registered Shamans... I quickly darted my eyes around the scene before me, scanning for a large coloration of white in the view that consisted of a large sum of empty bus seats. I frowned, looking around repeatedly. There was no white trench coat, not even a silver plate with the engraving of "X. " They were hiding, and that made it more difficult...

_Can you detect which two are Registered?_ This was going to be problematic if I am recognized. I wonder if my case has leaked out to them, or if I was presumed dead. Death was not unsatisfying, but to die by _their_ hands, that would be disgusting.

_I..cannot._

_Very well. Thank you for informing me._

"Hey Hao, let's sit on the left side," I relaxed at the familiar, soothing voice. It was as if everything I worried of had suddenly dissipated. I turned to look at him, who was pointing on said side and trying to balance his bags with a single other hand. "I've finally convinced that guy to let me on, ehehe..."

"Sure," I regained my composure, making my way towards the back of the bus, the section I felt most comfortable in. Adjusting the mask that nearly slipped off, my mouth twitched in an attempt to smile. I still had a lingering feeling about two Registered presences, the two glass shards of a dangerous mirror. "Do you want the seat next to the window or the one to the aisle?"

"I'll take the aisle since I've had the window the whole plane ride," he answered, as I sat in first. It was definitely a smaller area to move my legs compared to the plane, the seat was harder as well. It did not have any extra features other than serving its purpose as a sitting place, but that was sufficient enough. "There's no air-conditioning in here," he frowned, putting his larger sized belongings under the seat and looking at the other people on.

"That's good." I said rather absentminded towards the comment but following his course of action of surveying the people around us. Having knowledge of one's surroundings was helpful in any imaginable situation, and especially this one where two amongst the group were... no, I cannot describe them as that. To do so would be irrationally forgiving. "I like the warmth."

"Sure warm is nice, but no air-conditioning?" He sounded annoyed. "Seriously, I thought the government was rich enough to fund all public transportation with cooling and heating systems."

"Yoh," I said in a tone lower than the whisper we used on the airplane, swallowing slowly. "First of all, this is a privately-established transportation system." I can tell that much from the lack of a security camera. "Secondly, do you even know whom this government is you speak of?"

"Private-owned?" He whispered as well, but sounded unsure. Whether it was unsure due to the fact he had to suddenly whisper because I did so, or the statement that there existed privately-owned property, was not clear. "Oh, I see. Sort of like privately-owned land as well." I raised an eyebrow. He was a shaman, yet not a Registered one. Perhaps he was spared from the agonizing burden and grew up in the home residing on privately-owned land? It would explain many things... "The government.. well, kaa-san said I wasn't allowed to talk about them in a manner I want to in public. She said something like, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' Anno...I don't remember clearly."

"Do you ever?" I teased, maybe his family was one of the lucky ones. One of the few shamanic families whom lived in the location of a shroud of mystery. There weren't many of them, no, but the number still aggravated _them_ to no end. _They_, whom were out to reduce that number significantly.

The Asakura family.. I do not recall them being Registered.

Maybe that was why.. no, don't think back. Don't think about such thoughts.

"Hey!" He stuck out his tongue, in a playful manner. His eyes lit up as we noticed our seats tremble ever-so-slightly and the scenery of the hotel with trees started to move. He must either be one of those people who fall asleep easily inside a car, or gotten little sleep last night as the moment I turned my heads towards him, he was sleeping. Head resting on my lap, not-so-neatly-combed locks covering a memorable face. Yoh, did you know you're warm?

_You're thinking that, given it's pretty hot weather anyway?_

You. Don't you ever give up? Stop invading my head!

_You are the one invading yourself._

What? What kind of subconsciousness are you, saying everything opposite I do and getting me to think what I don't want to?

_But you want to. You're covering it up. I'm here to remind you what's beneath the cover. You can't mask everything forever. _

Yes I can. Now shut up. I need to..

_think?_

I said shut up!

_I'm not talk-ing._

_... _how annoying. I chose then to preoccupy myself with something other than to drown in my thoughts or admire the serene expression on Yoh's face. I withdrew my black-binded notebook and favorite purple ink pen, but could not bring myself to open the book. I sighed, after staring at the bundle of paper for a few minutes. I placed my hand on the cover, prying open an inch or two. I sighed, putting away the items. I knew that I could not focus if there was something important on my mind. And there was, which concerned Yoh and I at the least.

Closing my eyes and concentrating my mind on channeling my furyoku, I started with the right row, the front.

First person sitting, female, estimated twenty or twenty-one. Status: human. Nothing to worry about there (in terms of shamanic control, although it would not be a delightful thought if she were to possess human weapons of any kind. She could be a Hunter for all I know). Next person sitting, female, estimated eighteen. Status: human. Another "safe" one. Not necessarily labeled safe in all conditions. Person sitting three rows behind her... around eighteen years of age, male. Status: human. The female sitting two rows behind him, estimated age eighteen or nineteen. Status: itako.

I opened my eyes and looked in her direction. She was of presumably average height, carrying a small red tote bag. Her eyes were a vivid chocolate brown, downcast on a trendy magazine as she sat cross-legged in a short black dress. A good portion of her creamy-blonde hair was covered by a loosely-tied red bandanna of sorts, that frilled down to a seat of layering beads. Those caught my attention strangely, as I was not a fan of jewelry although the different gem cuts and engravings that exist catch my interest. Those beads were exactly the same size, round as pearls and a deep ocean-blue color. The top section of every bead shimmered in the summer's light, but the bottom was a transiting fog of black color, a fog that seemed to emit trapped screams of the wretched and the forgotten.

It was a strange moment. I had never seen this person in my life before, yet it feels as if those beads haunt me. As I gazed into the transition between fog and shimmer, I suddenly saw a field of white.

The first difference I felt was the heavy atmosphere shifting and a rapid dance of furyoku. The next difference was a swift blow aimed at my head.

I dodged quickly, wondering what just happened. I didn't have time to do so as I saw a tall man with strikingly similar features to Yoh and I. His face was covered with a mask, but from that hair and stance alone, I knew I was connected to him somehow.

"How unfortunate for you.. Hao Asakura." His voice was melodic, almost mesmerizing, just like Yoh's. I wanted to ask him where I was, who he was, and why there was.. a set of beads clinging tightly against my left arm, restricting movement. I opened my mouth, but such questions did not come out.

"Resorting to such pitiful things Yohken.." the voice was not mine. It couldn't be.. it was cold, harsh, and laced with malice. "How small..."

"You are the pitiful one," he made a hand movement. "Fudou Kanashibari no Jutsu!"

I felt a chill in my body and binds. Binds restraining my movement. I wanted to shout, 'what is the meaning of this?' or perhaps, 'who are you and what do you want with me?' but my body acted separately from my mind. "So you have limited my movement and teleportation. You fool. You are aware of my healing ability, this jutsu does not last forever. It is only a matter of time before I have to feed you to Spirit of Fire as well. He will be delighted with this feast."

What? Is Spirit of Fire here? _Spirit of Fire, can you hear me? What's going on? Please..._ He did not respond.

"Matamune..." he seemed to mutter as I felt a sudden pain in my head. I don't understand.. what is going on? Who is this person? Why am I here? That name...familiar... I felt so...betrayed.

"He apologizes." Yohken, as I seemed to refer to him as, said to me, eyes remorselessly. I didn't know why I was having such thoughts. Who are you Matamune? It doesn't matter if you apologize or not. Sinking to this low after I had cared for you, fed you, took you in... given you an eternal life with all my ability. And yet you.. you traitor.You will always be a traitor to me. Should I want to change that in my heart?

... yes. But it is too late.

"I however, do not." Yohken's Oni-Goroshi over soul had disappeared some time ago. He raised his Shakujo, the rings seemingly daunting. I felt a sudden surge of panic as I felt the immense amount of furyoku he emitted. Damn these bindings.. I could not escape. His weapon shone with a glowing white light, and the final blow felt like a mirage of whatever was frowning upon me in justice. His pupils dilated, onyx eyes so much like my own showing only coldness, bitterness, hatred, arrogance and triumph. He pointed the staff at me. "Shugen Kijin Shiekihou Gokugi Kamaizuna!"

Pain. Starting at my right shoulder, it spread and I was unable to stop it.

Panic. Hatred. Rage. Betrayal.

How.. could you?

"What are you staring at me for?"

... huh?

"Are you going to answer my question or do you want to get slapped?"

I blinked. The atmosphere changed. It was suddenly hot, although a breeze blew past my face as I was sitting by the window. I frowned. I was just in the air being harmed by someone I did not know... and yet here I was as if nothing had happened at all. My right shoulder.. throbbed with a dull pain. What the fuck was going on?

SLAP!

"Itai!" I winced, holding my hand to my cheek, glaring at the direction it came from. The girl I had sensed.. the itako. She was glaring daggers at me. "What did you do that for?"

"I asked why you were staring at me," She said, voice ominous and full of vengeance. "I hope you do realize that someone as girlish looking as yourself would understand the concept that it is uncomfortable to be the watching subject of another. Especially if the other seemed to be in a trance, with their mouth slightly open. Baka." She dropped the glare and withdrew the offending hand (of which I am very glad about).

"Gomen-nasai." I replied, unable to drag my eyes away from hers no matter how hard I tried. Her molten-chocolate eyes were captivating, just like Yoh's when I had first met him. "I wasn't.. myself."

"If you adore me, know that I have a fiancé although he has yet to re-acknowledge it." She seemed to look at Yoh. He was still sleeping, and I realized that he was the source of my unusual calmness. I would have lashed out at her and asked her to explain what all that was about. It began when I looked into her beads...

"Hey, wait a minute. Can I.. ask you a question?" My mind wasn't focusing on whether or not she worked for _them_. Selfishness seemed to have dominated my actions. I had to know.. I need to know, what that was all about. It lingers uncomfortably fresh in the mind and a dull throbbing in both shoulder and chest.

"Make it quick," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Your beads.." I started, unsure of how to say it. "Does it have any... special properties?"

"I never took you for one to be interested in accessories," back to glaring, it seemed. "But seeing how girlish you are and that excessively long hair..." just answer the damn question. "As for the beads.." her eyes narrowed, searching into mine as I felt like a trapped and caged animal being observed. "If you believe in such things, then these beads hold power for the itakos. One...trait of these beads, is that if someone stares into the depths of the beads, it it said that the bead will reflect a piece of one's self. Perhaps a _long-lost memory_, a future event, a beloved one, a reminder, an object of importance, who knows? That is for the observer's heart to decide, Hao."

Did she just stress the _long-lost memory_ part? No way. I'm fucking eighteen, not twenty or thirty something as I realized my body was moments ago. The beads.. weren't they the same as the ones on my arm? Only, not that many.. wait. "How do you.. know my name?" Why does everyone seem to know me? Wherever I go, they would think of it.

She was silent, pursing her lips. If you won't tell me, I'll find out myself. I gazed into her eyes and allowed my reishi ability to take effect. My eyes widened. Normally, the people whose minds I read were like an open book, emitting bold thoughts and a grassland. Memories floating around in dandelions. This person however.. her mind is closed. I was in a deserted tundra, shadows everywhere. There were doors floating in a circle, daunting, but all of them locked and made of fire-proof metal. "And why can't I.." It was dark. An unusual mind. "read your mind?"

"Attempting reishi on me," she sneered, looking at me with a sense of superiority. "Quaint." She turned to go back to her seat, and I slumped back in mine. I watched her sit down, adjusting her headband. Before she picked up the magazine, she whispered so quietly that if it weren't for my attention on her, I would not have heard it at all. "All will be revealed with time, my supposed future brother-in-law."

Brother-in-law?

Did that mean...

I was jerked out of my short pondering when the bus stopped suddenly. I looked outside to see we were in front of another hotel, one smaller to previous night's. I realized how many people had filled in the seats and mentally cursed. Finding the two Registered Shamans would be much more difficult now. I began my search again, and continued to do so for the remainder of the hour. The dull throb in my shoulder had long-escaped, but the one in my chest was not dwindling.

As the bus stopped more frequently and people started to fill in what was once eerily empty seats, keeping track was difficult. However, I have found one. Sitting calmly with arms crossed and half-lidded hazel eyes, small bag on his lap with three books on top and staring straight ahead into nothingness, the auburn-haired male was not bringing up suspicion at all. I had nearly passed him for a human, so I wonder why he is Registered and not dead. I was thankful for precise eyesight, and could see part of the name on his books from three seats behind: Noah L. Kraz- (the rest was blocked by his arm). This Noah person, even if all I could detect was a weak furyoku, needed to be put on the must-avoid list.

The other Registered Shaman, however, I could not figure out. I had given up after an hour and going through the sparse number of students but could not yield any new results. Sighing in frustration, leaned back against the chair and looked directly up at the blank roof of the bus. I absentmindedly stroked Yoh's hair, noticing how soft it actually was without regard to the mussed appearance and inconsistency. I sat there, for the next few hours, refusing to think. Thought was a poison. And enjoying this carefree, escaping feeling with Yoh, perhaps that was my guilty pleasure.

"Yoh, wake up," I shook his shoulder lightly, a few minutes after the engine turned off. Chrome had announced that the bus stopped in front of the campus gates, and we were to sign a list validating our arrival as well receiving keys for arranged dormitories. "Hey, you don't want to be left here while everyone else gets out do you?" He didn't stir so I resorted to poking his shoulder. "Yoh, wake up already. I'm not going to carry you." A moan, before turning to his side and muttering something about orange-flavored bubble gum.

"Need some help?" I turned around. The itako. She looked at me with a smug expression. Before I was about to reply, though, I dodged my head as Yoh suddenly sat up, eyes widening.

"IHAVEN'TBEENSLEEPINGINANNAISWEAR!" Wait. Anna..? Isn't that his.. fiancee?

I turned around to question the itako. But she was gone, somewhere mingled with the crowd exiting the vehicle.

"Come on Yoh," I decided not to ask him. I had a feeling I knew what the answer would be, but I am not ready to accept it yet. No, I will never be ready to accept it. "I have your stuff here, let's go." I resisted taking another pill from my pocket as I led him quickly to the nearby building.

xxxx

"Waaa, this place is so big!" Yoh exclaimed, smiling like the innocent child he was. I opened the door to our dormitory wide as he threw his luggage to the floor and kicked off his sandals, lunging at the bed. "So bouncy!"

I am relieved by him. He could make all troublesome thoughts on the haunted place of my mind go away. He is...

"Ne, Hao, who is the other person we will be sharing this room with?" Oh, right. There was a budget cut and now the rooms will have to be shared between three to four people. Of course, the head said nothing about it, but rather a "time to communicate with your fellow peers" sort of speech pulled together last-minute. Bullshit.

"Let's see.." I looked at the name posted on our door next to Yoh's and mines. "Rin Asteau." I'm glad that this person does not bring up any memories.

"I don't think I know her," Yoh said. "Though, you can't be too careful," he leaned back onto the pillow. "I mean, people I know are popping up everywhere, and that's scary considering I don't know a lot of people." He looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before reverting back to his cutesy ignorant self. ... I did not just think that. "Wheee! The bed is squishy."

"Yoh, there's only one bed." I noted. So typical. "How are we going to fit three people on that?"

"Well, this Rin person can sleep on the bed, I've bought a futon." Yoh exclaimed between breaths, literally "jumping on the bed." "And we can share."

"So that was why your bags were so heavy," I cast a sideways glance towards our belongings, ignoring that last part, closing the door and taking a good look at where I will be staying for the next few years or so. A classic apartment layout; small kitchen to the left, one bathroom, one table, a television (with set), rug, and bed. Not exactly the best organized, but sufficient. I took my suitcase and knapsack, walked over to the bed, and began to unpack. "You should be unpacking too, you know. The head's having a boring speech in half hour or so about the regulations of this place."

"Huh.. okay." Minus the ridiculously large futon, Yoh did not really have much items other than his clothing.

As we spent the next half hour unpacking, my fingers would occasionally brush against his, and I would have that strange tugging in my chest again. I don't know if he does that to everyone, and I don't know if I should ask him about it. I suspect he doesn't, but for a reason I cannot bring myself to think of. Who knew that the person I had met in such a short amount of time, and opened up to, was so... likeable?

I realized soon enough that likeable was an understatement.

xxxx

"Ppst Yoh," I poked. Poke. Poke.

"Mmm don't wanna." Yoh muttered, asleep yet again. It seems I had been correct when I said that the head's speech was boring. The welcoming speech (to those who have arrived early to the dorms on this day), the regulations speech (rules and that junk no one follows anyways), and the academic speech (what's needed to pass) lasted a little more than an hour. I was accustomed to the head's voice, so I just sat there cross-legged and pretending to be interested while running what she spoke of through my head. Yoh fell asleep two minutes into the welcoming speech. Luckily for him, we were sitting in the back and there was a significant number of people so no one noticed.

"There's food." I knew by now, that there were three definite ways to wake Yoh up: one, tell him that Anna was there; two, tell him that his oranges are in danger; or three, tell him that there is food.

"Where?" He automatically rose from my shoulder, opening his eyes. I chuckled quietly; he was asleep or lying down more than awake and hyperactive. Lazy, much?

"You missed Goldva's speech. I'll tell you about it later," I whispered in his ear. I don't know what made me do it, but it was instinct. It was intuition. He did not seem to mind, but just nodded and followed. "We're being shown where the cafeteria is, and there will be an one-hour meal."

"lunch?" He asked, stomach growling.

"Well, whatever strange combo you got the word 'brunch' from, apply that to lunch and dinner." I noted it was around five or six. I wondered how he could be hungry though, sleeping through most of the hours from my startling hungover wake. "We're pretty much off after that, go back to the dorms and explore around a bit. We're allowed outside the campus, but don't go anywhere without your identification card and be back by seven."

"Curfew? Aww, that sucks."

"Well, in some-" yawn. "some places, it's not exactly called a curfew." I was pretty sure I had enough sleep last night. I wasn't one to sleep much, if at all. How strange, Yoh is rubbing off me more than he should.

"Awww Hao you sleepy?" Yoh laughed.

"Don't use that tone, it makes me feel like a little kid." I pouted. We had reached the comparatively large cafeteria and I dragged Yoh to the line, grabbing two trays.

"You can sleep early tonight." He said. "I've finished the book I was up last night reading, so no late-reading today."

"No, I don't-" I stopped. I was looking in front of the line to see how many people there and when the line was going to reach us, when I saw it. A freshman boy with an absurd headband holding up his icy-blue hair that melted into a coal-coloration in the back. I don't know why my eyes rested on him, but suddenly my head hurt. As if it was trying to do something that I did not permit. As if it was trying to remember.

"Hey Hao, isn't that the boy you saw before at the airport?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for slow update. blame the ongoing AP examinations X.x goes back to study  
**

(Disclaimer) see chapter 1; me no own.

Warnings: see chapter 1

A/N: There is an OC appearance in this chapter. dodges knives don't worry, she's just a plot enhancer and she's not mary-sue like; i'd rather take an advanced physics course than produce a mary-sue. x-x Oh, and yes I love dream/flashback scenes. They make the perfect transitions and plot enhancers.  
chocolates for the reviewers, thank you!

one-figmentistoolazytologin: indeed indeed X'3  
PirateCaptainBo: thanks Bo: maybe so, maybe not, the world shall never know...or will they? Ski: said conscience knows only what said person knows, but is linked with a..condition that will be revealed later on  
Dee-ster: :x maybe. if your third favorite character is a guy.  
Lost To Reality: shot'D my bad, i just assume everyone from europe is from england. xD uber cheap things are very shiny, yus. i am debating on whether or not to make anna suffer : (for drinks? oh the horror.)  
Neko-Lea: no, of course not XD  
TheFlyingGazeebo: Well, now ya did ;3. Whee, thank you bows

xxxx

I froze, even more had I not done it so already. Mental denial..? No, of course not. It wasn't true. Not true. It didn't happen.

"What boy?" I reached into my baggy jeans pocket and felt for the smoothness of a plastic semi-folded ziploc bag, fingers forcing it open. I reached in and took out a pill, facing away from Yoh and swallowing. I was glad for my being able to do so without water, and its quick effects.

"You know, that one!" He pointed towards a boy who had turned to look at us. I stared, trying to decipher the unfamiliar face. Spiky blue-hair held by a headband and iced baby-blue eyes. He wore a gaudy red and beige hoodie with out-of-fashion cut khakis. No Yoh, I don't know. Lest, I do not remember so.

"What about him?" I asked. I actually don't know... "wait a second, what were we talking about a few minutes ago?" I don't seem to recall. No, I don't seem to recall the slightest.

Yoh looked confused and I gave a small smile. Gomen, gomen-nasai. It is wrong of me to confuse you like this, please forgive me. I apologize... but I cannot tell you. You are the only one to show me you care. I don't want for there to be any reason you would betray me like what I thought were my friends. I put so little trust in you, don't I? Gomen-nasai...

"Oh, just the regulations of this place, and you should get some sleep." Yoh said, casual smile on his face. Oh you trust me so much, don't you? How innocent. And yet I... to you... what am I saying? Maybe my semi-therapist was right, straying thoughts... along with voices in one's head and random laughing could be the first signs of insanity.

"I see." I nodded. I took a glance up at where the blue-haired boy I was supposed to know was, but he was not there anymore. Perhaps hallucinations counted too. I looked at him teasingly, "right, you fell asleep."

"Quit mentioning that," he pouted. "Droning voices always lull me to sleep. Besides, I sleep more than other people so any extra hour or time of sleeping is needed."

"For what?" I challenged, smirking. "You should get some fresh air," I suggested; other than Yoh's definitely lazy nature, some fresh air wouldn't hurt. Maybe he wouldn't mind accompanying me when I watch the stars at night. I do that most nights than not; it just feels calming, although lately with the increased pollution, the stars were slowly fading. I could sense it that this area, however, the stars would shine brightly. "By our dorm building, on the east side, there is a park. It is nice to observe nature, get fresh air, and watch the skies at times, do you..."

I stopped. ...why did I stop? I wasn't choking on anything, at least I don't think it is possible to choke on air, but talking normally. My face felt unusually warm without having to bring my hand up to feel it. It was that strange feeling again, whenever I would get every time when our fingers brushed.

"Do I what?" Yoh asked, onyx eyes wide with curiosity. He reminded me so much of a kitten right now, one mewing with hesitance, that I knew it wasn't long before I needed a mental check and therapy sessions again.

I have no idea what I'm saying either,"do you..wanttocometotheparkwithmeafterieatimeanyoucouldalwayssaynoyoumaybedoingsomethingbutiwasjustthinking-"

"Anno.. you're talking a little fast there. But, I think I know what you're saying. Of course I'll come with you." He answered, as I nodded, relieved. We spoke of the different types of flowers that grew in unusual conditions, like the dandelion with the ability to grow anywhere to some flowers which grew on moon dust. We conversed with light voices, as to not disrupt the beat of the lively chatter around us, but inside my mind, I ran around radiating joy. How strange that such a pleasant texture of this illusion called emotion exists.

xxxx

The warm night breeze danced through my hair as I leaned back on the soft oak tree, watching the stars. The shone brightly, as I suspected, dazzling in the dark skies. It was comforting to be out here, where there was no one to be of interruption and most were still. The grass was a cozy carpeting, but one with blotches of mud here and there. It did not matter if my pants were to get dirty, as mud could be easily washed off and they were black, easily hiding whatever color could remain.

I could not assume the same for Yoh though; his jeans were a light blue-green color, and stains did not have the same willingness to depart. He didn't seem to mind, and I suspected it was because he was wealthier than I could imagine, when he sat next to me silently. Without a word, looking up.

I looked back at him, and saw his eyes were still on the stars- captivated by their beauty, no doubt. "Yoh," I whispered, as if anything louder would disrupt the peaceful scenery drastically, like the crackling of a piece of glass. "It is really dark now. We should be getting back." Given it was summer and so dark that the natural lights in the skies danced so vividly, I estimated that it was sometime after eleven at night. We had been sitting here, dazed, for approximately four hours.

"It's unique," Yoh whispered back without removing his gaze from that direction. "Izumo has clear skies, but nothing compared to this. Yet, this is a city."

"Hai, a city," technically on a campus, but said campus was in a more-crowded-than-not city. "Normally, the increasing pollution would make the stars seem dull and gray. Sometimes, you would not see anything at all. The stars tell me that this is an occasion, but for what I do not know."

"For sitting here with you, that must be it."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Nani?" I looked at Yoh, who took his gaze off the stars, features relaxed yet still sporting that smile plastered to his face. It seemed like he knew something that he should tell me, but was deciding on whether or not to do so. Whatever that he was holding in, had a tug of remorse. I waited.

"Anna never really liked stars," Yoh looked away from me, pulling in his legs. His eyes seem to wander slowly from the small lake to a patch of buttercups growing in the park. "Neither did Tamao, our family servant who was a good friend of mine although pretty shy." He paused, as if knowing what to say but not knowing when to say it. "Sometimes I would go outside by myself at night, especially on weekends when Anna's sleeping, near the tool shed because it is really quiet and relaxing. I would look at the stars, because I felt it was telling me something, and when I try to find it I would always feel this sense of incompletion."

Incompletion...

"But tonight," Yoh turned to me, smiling. He moved towards me although our bodies were already touching, as if what he said next could not be heard by anyone other than me. "I feel complete."

It felt like two things that were separated had been pieced together. I leaned forward, closer to him than we were already. I could smell the strawberry ice-cream cologne he wore clearly, I could feel his breath near mine, our faces close, near touching. My mind was racing; _what am I doing? Why is it suddenly so hot? Why is he making me feel like this? What should I do? Stop, think about it logically. There's no time for logic! Time is nothing. Timing is everything. I have all the time in the world, screw you. _

"Hao," he closed his eyes as if knowing expecting something that I did not."We should be getting back."

"I.. hai, we should." I said, slightly disappointed as Yoh stood up. I followed the suit, walking slowly after him, stars shining brightly blending with the moonlit path out of the almost-surreal park and to the dormitories. It was quiet, not a sound other than the rushing of soft wind behind us.

Damn. Teasing me, will you? I'll get it next time.

... get what?

x x x x

"Oyasumi Hao," Yoh yawned, asleep before his head hit the pillow. I couldn't help but emit a small chuckle- he could fall asleep anytime, anywhere. Oh the endless possibilities.

"Oyasumi," I whispered, pulling the covers over us. We had come back far too late to unpack Yoh's futon and decided that while this Rin person was not here, there was no harm in sharing the bed with just enough room for two.

I pressed my head against the pillow. It was.. entertaining, today. Just the two of us, watching the stars. I hope we can do it again sometime. "Aish.." It wasn't long before I fell asleep. Aish- what?

xxxx

_I ran for what existence I had left.  
_

_It took me by surprise, really. I was sitting by the riverbank explaining to my otouto how to reserve furyoku when performing an oversoul, when I sensed an ominous presence. I tensed, carefully looking around. It was then that I should have ran. It was then that I should of summoned Spirit of Fire, for out of seemingly nowhere, was a shot of ammunition. My eyes widened._

_I pushed him as he fell back, and he fell down, brows furrowed in confusion. In a split second, it was replaced by a look of concern and surprise as I hissed in pain, feeling something rip through my skin as I clutched my side. My hand felt wet and warm as the soft sounds of splashing liquid hit the grass. I didn't have to look to know that it was covered in my blood._

_"Nii-san!" He screamed as I suddenly received a large gash down my shoulder, the sender making their way through the bushes. My eyes widened as I realized there were four or five people, that I could not take them down alone in this state. Wounds were nothing, but this shot.. it was poisoned, injected with some vile substance against shamans as I realized that my furyoku was cut down by more than half. I glared at them, dressed in white trench coats with blue stashes, carrying guns with enormous white mechanical oversouls sprouting from them. Something told me that there were a lot more people hidden and observing. Not good._

_"Yoh Asakura," The tallest announced, pushing back his wireless glasses framing unforgiving cold blue eyes. His spirit was the largest out of the four, mechanical with half-crescent wings and carrying a large sword, wielding a shield with an engraving of the Judgment Scale. " You are charged with Unregistration as a shaman. We have come to take you for observation and include you in our Registration ranks, under the order of the government. We will only ask once to come with us, or using force will be a resort."_

_"Do you honestly think a five-year-old kid could understand what you're saying?" I would have yelled had it not hurt to breathe. I concentrated my rapidly depleting furyoku on one spot, right on the ground next to Yoh. Spirit of Fire materialized, his green eyes darting rapidly. It wasn't right of me to summon him to get injured in a fight that I would most definitely lose. I did the next best thing. "Spirit of Fire.. take Yoh out of here. Don't drag kaa-san into this."_

_"Hao Asakura, meddling with our affairs again," he was beyond enraged as Spirit of Fire formed a protective barrier around us, reaching out his claw for Yoh to step in. "You are sentenced to death for more crimes than can be listed."_

_"I don't know who you are and I don't care, but that first shot was aimed at my otouto. He hasn't done anything to anyone, the one committing a crime would be you." Even without furyoku, I wasn't completely useless. I lit a match and apologized to nature, throwing it at the white-clothed man's direction. He dodged, yes, but it seemed he did not know he was standing on a large patch of dry grass. The fire spread._

_"Nii-san, what's going on?" He shouted, being lifted into the skies by Spirit of Fire. He couldn't receive any messages from that spirit without reishi, as any five-year-old boy should not have. "I.. I don't want to leave you!" Spirit of Fire gave me a fleeting, remorseful look as he complied to his master's request.  
_

_"Gomen-nasai, otouto," bittersweet. You wouldn't understand if I explained. You wouldn't understand exactly why I deserve to be punished for the things I did, you wouldn't understand how many crimes I have committed over a thousand years. I've started to remember, yet I never told you. I didn't want you to hate me. You were the only one.._

_"There are more than just four of us."_

_I staggered, clutching the oozing wound on my waist, feeling slightly faint. I lit another match, the last one I had unfortunately, waiting for whomever they were to move first; it didn't take long. _

_"Archangel Fire!" _

_I didn't have Spirit of Fire, but that element would never betray me. The simple match created a wall of flames in front of me, as I realized I could manipulate fire with more than just furyoku; the way actions are preformed plays a role in the result. Wind was on my side as it blew the small flame in their direction, striking the fire from an angle that only pushed forward with oxygen. They were forced back as to not get burned._

_However, it only lasted a split second. The next thing I knew, my head rested on the soft muddy earth, dizziness overwhelming. Otouto, did Spirit of Fire manage to bring you far away, so these people will give up looking for you? Something told me yes. I would have smiled had I not felt some injection of liquid into my arm, immobilizing my movement. You're only five, otouto. If you don't remember me, that's alright. You were the only one who had cared- listening to my complaints every day, breaking through several of my masks, holding my hand in the dark when it thundered. For that, arigatou. For that, aishiteru._

x x x x

I felt something jab at my shoulder, as I pulled the covers over my head. Whatever it was, I did not feel like getting up. It wasn't exactly a warm and welcoming environment that I would wake to, and provided that the season was summer, it was probably about five or six in the morning- possibly earlier. Another jab at my shoulder. I glared at the offending person with a "what do you want?" look, but was taken aback by Yoh's seemingly remorseful expression.

"Hao, dajibou?" He asked, his hand slipping off my shoulder.

"Doshite?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as since I was already awake there was no point in going back to sleep now. I froze, my hand on my face. My cheek felt wet.

"Were you.." Yoh began. I shook my head, wiping off the offending liquid. Since when had I begun to do that, anyway?

"I.." I bit my lower lip, keeping silent for a few seconds to regain my composure and to slip that eerily familiar dream to an abandoned place in the back of my head. "Why am I up?" I finally asked, sitting up and leaning against the bed headboard. I knew him to be a late-waker, the type of person to sleep until way past noon on the weekends; certainly not someone who would be up at.. I looked at the nearby digital table clock.. four fifty-seven in the morning. I took deep breaths, counting down from ten as Yoh handed me a small black and red device which I recognized as my cellphone. I knew I should have turned it off last night. Sighing, I took it from him, not looking at who the caller was, and practically yelling, "who the hell do you think you are? Calling at fucking five in the morning! Are you insane or something? Some people actually need this thing called sleep, have you ever heard of that?"

"My my, have you woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Shit! I didn't have to pull away from the phone and look at the caller identification to know who that all-too-familiar voice belonged to. "I've always thought you've taken a liking to mornings."

"Why are you calling?" I sighed, frowning in distaste. Face-palm. Yoh just looked slightly amused, arms crossed and a slight smirk twitching on his delectable lips.

"Oh, many reasons. To be precise, two major ones and one hundred seventy two minor ones.. You seem bothered though, shall we-"

"No I do NOT need another appointment, thank you very much." I growled, completely pulling off the cream-colored covers. "Get to the point, Dr. Faust."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Dr. Faust.."

"Patience is everything, yet it is nothing. When I came across your troubled-"

"Just get to the point!" What's the big deal with making your patients suffer through those useless, time-consuming, dismissed words that you don't mean anyway? Sadistic, much?

"Only because Eliza and I are going grocery shopping in ten minutes." Well, I'm glad he calls his patients in tight situations- I really did not feel like talking to him right now, but I knew he would just keep on calling until my phone turned off or ran out of battery. Oh, additional info about this customized phone- it can't be turned off if someone calls, especially designed for tracking the mentally "troubled" such as I. Don't I feel special. "I've come to a realization that I might have mistakenly placed some items."

"In other words, you lost or forgot things." So typical.

"But I am not speaking in other words." Great, now he was beginning to sound like the crazy subconsciousness that won't go away.

_Hey!_

Hi to you too.

"Followed by a trail of rather unfortunate events, I would like to inform you that your pills will be delivered a week later than expected. That, and how do you plan we manage our sessions? We both acknowledge that telephone conversations are under watch by the government, as are all internet emails."

"Well, that was certainly well-concealed speech," I replied, rolling my eyes and getting off the bed. I went through the newly-stored cabinets for my unpacked clothing and shampoo. "You don't usually ask me that without an answer yourself. What do you propose?"

"Yes Eliza dear, I'll be there in a moment! Ehem.. I was thinking, that perhaps I could fly over to your-"

"You are NOT coming here. Final, end of discussion, no buts about it," I whispered fiercely. No, you are definitely not coming over for check-ups of any kind. I am finally in a situation that is not with Niwi or Opacho that I want to be in- I have met this strange person called Yoh who I enjoy the company of, and I wouldn't know how he would react if he were to be notified of your perception on my health status. It's quite funny, really. I'm starting to feel like hiding Yoh.. I glance back at him with shampoo in hand to see that he was sorting through most of his unpacked items for the casual morning showering needs. However, whether or not he was listening intently on my side of the conversation, it could not be determined.

"I doubt you would want a replacement," he replied nonchalantly.

"Of course I don't."

"Tell you what, I'll call to check up on you every once in a while and if there seems to be anything wrong, by my standards, I am definitely flying over there."

"But everything I do seems wrong by your st-" I began to protest, stammering a little.

"Oh my, look at the time." Touché . Don't remind me that it's five AM. "I must depart. Be conversing with you soon, pa-"

I clicked the end call button and closed the phone before he could call back to finish that line. Rather, that trail of thought. He always parted people with a long-winded, eerie-sounding speech of contradiction about the future. How uninteresting.

"Who was that?" Yoh asked as I slipped the phone into the bottom drawer, under the pile of my short-sleeves.

"No one you should be too concerned with," I simply said. At his accusing look, I added, "he's a medics professor that came to my school some years back. He.. does extensive research with randomly selected peoples regarding a few experimental inventions of his, and I'm one of the peoples he questions about the experiment." That was such a bad lie, I wasn't sure a ten-year-old would believe it. But of course, I couldn't tell him about Dr. Faust VIII, not a single detail at all. To Yoh, I would consider him bad influence.. and with that being an understatement.

"Hwaaa?" Yoh pouted, crossing his arms and throwing at towel at me. "You talk too fast."

Seeing as the topic was not being discussed upon (for that I am satisfied of), I took the towel and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower now, if you can't find your shampoo, don't use mine." Regardless of the fact that I had three or four moderately sized bottles of sealed Herbal Essences.

x x x x

"That's not fair," Yoh complained, pouting ever so slightly in that usual manner, not exactly concerning the whole Herbal-Essences-are-mine-and-only-mine factor; reaching out to grab another muffin from the plate. The mist of morning had faded and it was roughly eight thirty, the summer sun blaring through the single curtainless double-windows. I did not realize that I was in the shower for a little more than three hours until I heard the official starting bell for eight-am classes (official classes were in roughly a week, but the bell configuration to match the droning yet startling sounds of a grandfather clock was a sorrowful attempt from the original; the ringing itself was being adjusted, with the day bell working and the night bell fully functional just a few days ago). Apparently at that time, Yoh mentioned he needed to use the restroom for its purposes.

"It's life." I reminded him, biting into my banana muffin. Out of all things to complain about in the morning, it wasn't the fact that I had a supposed medical researcher stalking me, it wasn't the fact I had taken about three hours in the shower, but the fact that there was no free breakfast. Did he think he was in grade school or something? Of course there's no free breakfast. "Life isn't fair. Besides, you're expected to take care of yourself like some mature person would do; This is an university after all."

Yoh didn't say anything to that, but scrutinized the muffin, taking out the walnuts to eat them first like what Opacho would have done to the chocolate chips of a cookie. "Those people are starting to get annoying, whoever the people that schedule things are. At nine, we have a meeting, at two we have another meeting, and at six... well, it makes me fell better knowing some people are less organized than I."

"If not for the fact that each meeting is for a different purpose.. and your organization skills are astounding." Joys of sarcasm.

I stood up, taking the plate from the table and placing it in the small built-in kitchen. Yoh gave me an annoyed look, wolfing down the rest of the muffin. I was about to say something before he retaliated when there was a unfamiliar but recognizable noise of the door bell. I glanced at Yoh in questioning, but he just shrugged and began clearing the table. Strange. As far as I was concerned, none of the professors were allowed to visit unless we were notified at least an hour beforehand. Shaking the water droplets off my hands from a quick washing of the previously muffin-containing plate, I walked over to the door and gave it a pull.

The first thing I noticed about the visitor was that her eyes, while mostly a mist-like gray behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, had a glint of red to them; the red neither intensifying or fading, but with an unnatural feel contrasting the calm color. Her raven-colored locks ran down to her waist, untied. Her skin was a deathlike pale hue, perhaps it was due to some sickness?

"Hi.." I started, wondering who she was and what she was doing here. She wore a black short-sleeve with the image of a white cat sitting on the moon, and chained jean-fashioned shorts that came just above her knee. She reminded me of one of the more derogative labeled unfortunates in school.

"Good morning," she replied with a curt bow, eyes scanning the room, stopping briefly at Yoh before back to me. "My name is Rin Asteu, a pleasure to meet you Hao and Yoh Asakura. I will be your additional roommate throughout the course of this year." She closed the door behind her swiftly, black rose-decorated slippers hardly making a sound as it pushed against the wood.

"Nice to meet you!" Yoh waved from the kitchen area, apparently washing what little plates there were with care. I nodded to her, unsure of what to say. Her name was definitely unfamiliar, as I did not pick up anything from reading the nameplates outside the door yesterday afternoon, but her features were not. Damn, another random person who reminds me of something I should have forgotten. Maybe Dr. Faust was right, maybe I do need to visit him more. But then, he wasn't exactly a qualified therapist...

"I'm sure we'll get along wonderfully," she smiled to him, but it did not reach her eyes. No, her eyes seemed to show a great deal of remorse, sinister planning, perhaps of... lust? It was gone as soon as she turned to speak to me. "Can I have a few words with you? In private, preferably."

"I suppose so." I gave a I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on glance to Yoh as Rin and I walked to the semi-corridor to the bathroom. Her appearances are not familiar at all, yet her tone and piercing red-tainted eyes almost gives me the same feeling as the first encounter with the one-of Yoh's guardian spirits, Amidamaru... Who the hell is she?

"Alright, right down to business." She tucked a few stray strands of ebony hair behind her ears, giving an almost-feral grin. "How many people have been recruited so far, and how many of us originals were you able to relocate, Hao-sama?"

"I..ehh..what?" I blinked. She spoke in the tone as if she knew me for a long time. I was beyond confusion.. and what's with the Hao-sama part? "I mean, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me." She raised an eyebrow, crossing her hands.

"Listen- I have no idea what you're talking about.. what you're trying to find, or anything. I think you've either got the wrong person to talk about what ever the scenario is about, or I'm missing out on something."

"You're the one that's confusing me now, Hao-sama." Her mouth twitched, eyes flashing red in aggravation. I don't think that's normal.. yet then what is nowadays?

I pointed to myself. "Hao-sama?"

"Well, you wouldn't let us call you anything else." She muttered.

"Err, for starters, I'm just Hao. And, who's 'us?'" She wasn't making much sense. Or maybe she was, and I just missed most of it. This is so damn confusing. I wonder what Yoh's doing...

"Just Hao? What do you mean _just._.?" Her mouth twitched, as if finishing an ironic writing. "You sound like you hit your head on a hard surface, no offense. I find it insulting though that you don't remember your loyal followers from the past thousand years though. It's like you suddenly have amnesia or something."

Followers from _when?_ How ridiculous. Such a long time ago.. first of all, I don't have any followers. I'm pretty sure of that and made sure of that after attempting to command a dog to tap-dance for Opacho. Err.. that was supposed to be a valid point. Anyway, if I did have said followers, would they not die after a thousand years? The human life expectancy is barely past a hundred, after all.

_But what if they're not human?_

Stop startling me like that! Popping out of nowhere!

_Quite the contrary, for I am everywhere. _

Right... "I still don't understand what you're trying to say. I don't know anything of these followers of whom you speak, and the amnesia part.. well.. I wouldn't call it amnesia. More like.." I wouldn't call not being able to recall anything from a fire ten years ago amnesia. Sometimes I wish it was though, because that would explain everything. More like a forcing motion of forgetfulness that wanted to be free from restraints.

"Oh Great Spirits.. Hao-sama.. with amnesia.." Rin looked.. devastated? She stared at me for a good minute or so, facial features unmoving. It was an awkward silence, and I was just about to ask if she was alright when she snapped up to look at me in the eye. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and I felt as if the world had something against me had not it been for the devilish twinkle in her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't explain anything then. I'll help Hao-sama remember if he wants to, but in the meantime you're just another shaman. Interesting how things unveil themselves..."

Sure? Maybe she needed a dose of mentality pills. I could ask Faust to prepare some, but knowing that I would have to go over there and retrieve it... I'd rather not put up with the hassle. Wait a second.. "so then does being able to detect my furyoku mean you're a shaman as well?"

"No," she simply stated, pointing at her glasses with a wide grin. "Without these, I cannot see spirits at all." Just a human then.. but a human sprouting random nonsense about me, the ability to see shamans although is not a shaman... what if.. what if she was a Hunter? A Hunter... she could be! The government must have spotted me here somehow and recognized me, sending in these Hunters to finish what should have been done ten years ago... "I must thank you for these fine lenses," she added. "your glass-working skills are quite impressive."

"I don't remember doing anything of the sort.." I frowned. I really didn't. Maybe she knew me from when I saw smaller, from my supposed childhood before the fire. But, I'm not sure I trust her. Something about those eyes seeming menacing, and she had a good chance of being a Hunter. I should watch my back, and figure out of an escape plan. What if she tries to kill me while I sleep? What if she tries to manipulate Yoh to kill me when I'm asleep? What if she poisons whatever it is that I'm eating? What if she plans to use a teleportation portal on me and I'll end up in some random barred room? What if- Okay, calm down. Calm d-

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but it's almost nine," I nearly breathed out a sigh of relief when I heard Yoh's voice. Calming, reassuring. I could not see him, but presumed his voice to be from near the door. The door was slightly ajar, it seemed, as there was a small echo from what would be the hallway walls. "Hao and I are supposed to be at a meeting. You know, from the random bulletins up and all.."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Rin smiled. I recognized that smile from practicing so myself ever so often : fake.  
Yoh did not seem to tell the difference. I wanted to tell Yoh to run, that if she was a Hunter then it would not be long before he would be removed from this world. I had to tell him somehow.. now is a good time, but what if she whips out a weapon on spot..? "I have the same meeting as you. Classroom 1-114N right?"

"Yep!" Yoh said, as I walked to the door where he was waiting, with Rin following closely. She made me.. uncomfortable. It felt like a cat-and-mouse chase where she already had everything laid out. Resisting the temptation to shudder at the thought, I locked the door and slipped the key into my pocket. While my hand was in said pocket, I fumbled around for the ziploc bag, fingers pushing the seal aside. Yoh and Rin were walking ahead towards the elevator, while I slipped a pill into my mouth unnoticed.

"Hey Hao, hurry up!" Rin yelled from behind. Wait, who was Rin? Some roommate that needed her medications badly... right? .. Yea, some roommate that needed a mental check. I wasn't sure what the mental check was about, or why she needed medications at all, but just a feeling that she was a bit on the crazier side. She turned around to give me a look as I ran towards her and Yoh, and I saw the redness of her eyes. It wasn't red like going for days without sleep, but rather red as in tainted with blood.

"Alright, alright," I replied, walking with casual speed towards them. Her eyes were so weird, what's up with that, anyway? "So, anyone know what this meeting is about?"

Yoh shrugged, looking at the visible skies of autocumulus cloud formations on the bridge from the dorm building to the destination building, while Rin simply replid, "it's for special individuals. The school keeps check so they can understand if anything unusual goes on, like finding out who is responsible for randomly levitating chairs, or seeking for the help of someone who can use telepathic communication with the mutes or deafs whom cannot use sign language yet."

"Sounds fishy," I said. It was like a Hunter's ultimate paradise. So many... unusual peoples. This university was not in the official listings, and there was a specific bus that arrived here which contained only students. Niwi sent me here under my real name; can the school staff be trusted on my situation then? But that bus driver seemed suspicious...

"What does, the fact that there are unique people out there or the fact that this school is a semi-secret facility?" Semi-secret _what?_

_F-a-c-i-l-i-t-y. Facility. Usually referred to a location, building, or organizational structure._

Don't need you here right now.. don't need you here right now.. find a happy place... kitties? Yes, happy place.. happy place..

"Semi-secret?" I questioned. Semi-secret happy place?

Rin gave a small smile, nodding. "Yep, I'm pretty sure you know by now that our government is against..well, not so much against, but unsatisfied with the ways that shamans and such beings present themselves. That's why there have been strict tabs on said peoples, Registering them. The Registered are checked up on frequently.. no, I shouldn't say that. It's more of a matter of their Registration ranking. Humans can't see spirits, so they don't know what is going on." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Yoh was taking great interest in a star-shaped brooch that I overlooked upon her arrival. It was funny, really; because that star shape inscribed in a circle looked exactly as the one on my favorite pair of gloves. Coincidence, perhaps? "However, they can see other creatures that may not be so spiritual, so the government takes care of that by bringing them into their bases and Registering them, promising onlookers that these significant beings will still retain their natural rights, but still kept in check. That's one side of the story. The other side is that there have been rebels to this system, claiming that being tabbed and Registered, and possibly mind-controlled through times of the Registration, was a violation to their rights. That's where there are a few groups that form a haven for the more.. special peoples. However, these havens... schools, communities, stores, whatever they may be, have been exposed. The exposed ones work in coexistence with the government, to both satisfy a place where unusuals can gather and normal people can attend. It's all in the best interests of avoiding a physical rebellion that could be largely problematic. The government, while hypocritical shamans themselves claiming to do things in the name of justice, are pretty strong but if the majority of all the oppressed combine, there's a possibility to defeat them."

"So this is one of the coexisting schools?" I asked, trying to intake all the information. It made sense, of course. But to remember that such crazed people were in control of worldly affairs..

"Yep." Rin nodded, "the good thing I've heard about this University, is that if you keep low and quiet from the already Registered, you won't be forced to Register yourself. Although, the staff keeps records for personnel use."

"Right," I suddenly had a flooding feeling of relief, maybe she wasn't a Hunter. After all, Hunters weren't working to reveal (if even basic) information, but rather spot, stalk, and shoot. I felt a lot safer.

"This is the room?" Yoh asked, pointing to the large door that stood out with a neon-colored poster advertising (or promoting?) an introductory party shortly after classes start, taped to it using a fairly massive amount of said duct tape.

"Yep." Rin replied, "you can just go and sit in there." She opened the door, revealing a mini-auditorium. There were those soft chairs, and it seemed like the perfect atmosphere to make an announcement. There were a few groups of people sitting together in the presumed "front" sections, and many randomly gathered individuals. I had a sudden chilling feeling run past my spine, as I entered and we sat towards the back, in the right corner. I was closest to the aisle, with Yoh in-between us. That is, if Rin hadn't stood up in announcement that she was departing to use the restroom. I wasn't too sure what to say to that.

I put my hand on the armrest, and it was close to his. The chilling feeling didn't stop, though. I looked up from the smooth floor I was staring at, and towards Yoh. I was expecting him to be sleeping, daydreaming, muttering to himself, or finding fascination in the most random objects that one could lay one's eyes upon. However, he was looking right past me. It was a look of admiration, cheeks flushed slightly, lips parted. I suddenly felt like I wanted to turn his face from whatever direction he was looking in, and just yell. Yell at what, I didn't know. I frowned, following his seemingly in-daze eyes to the source of his recent interest. I turned.

My eyes widened as the chilling feeling intensified. _Him_. _It was him. There's no mistake about it_. Wearing a casual red and white short-sleeved top and plain navy-jeans, at first glance despite his feminine figure there was nothing unusual about him. Nothing unusual about that messy jade-vermilion hair that had an uniqueness to it, nothing unusual about those captivating emerald eyes. He did not particularly stick out, if not for it being _him. _I remembered, the little eight-year-old boy holding hands with a similarly-aged little girl with piercing molten silver eyes with a tint of cerulean, and similar colored tresses. I remembered, the burning of flames and the hot yet humid air. I remembered them, wearing all white with out-of-place determined looks on their childish faces, calling forth misplaced angels.

I held my breath, almost forcing my hand into my pants pocket in a jerking motion, fumbling rapidly for that ziploc bag.

I remembered.

It was empty.

And now I can't forget.


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer) see chapter 1; me no own SK, me no own idea from VK either.

Warnings: see chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry the beginning sucks. It's compensating for writer's block, To make up for it, I didn't limit this chapter to 6000 words; I know that in the manga, Yoh recieves the Spirit of Earth/Metal; but as this is a fanfic; modifications. I'll eventually post a picture of the modifications. Cupcakes for the reviewers, thank ya'll!

Jisa: thank you very much  
TheFlyingGazeebo: Why, I love Resident Evil 8D.  
mankinfan: points in a random direction over there!  
Dee-ster: ding ding ding, we have a winner.  
Neko-Lea: my already-goo brain has exploded from the studying.  
PirateCaptainBo: Thank yas, Bo: That's for me to know and you to puzzle over -thinks that made sense- Ski: She will appear in-person later on. much much later on. -when you least expect it, dun dun dun-  
Lost to Reality: "New World." it's catchy. ;3 there's a place called newfoundland apparently. lol, whacking people isn't nice, and especially not a good thing if said person can turn you to a crisp. the side yoh-pairing will officially start in a few chapters; thus let teh trauma begin.  
one-figmentistoolazytologin: geez, review at your own house and stop peering over my shoulder! XD. kitties are happy, yes.

translations: unless stated, they are for Romaji.  
wakatta: I see  
Ima nan-ji desu ka: what time is it?  
ano: ummmm (sometimes used interchangeably with anno)  
betsu ni: nothing (informal)  
Keine: no/ nothing (German)  
Gruess ... von mir: Say hi to ... for me. (German)

xxxx

"Yoh, stop staring at people, it's not nice," my voice was shaky, unsure. I darted my eyes across the room, feeling as if something was going to jump out at me. I hated that feeling, like I was vulnerable, like I was weak. I rummaged through my pocket again; empty save a ziploc bag at the same state and two coins.

"I don't think he noticed," Yoh said, shaking his head and snapping out of that almost trance-like state. At my questioning gaze, he added, "I don't know why I was looking at him. I was just looking around this large area, and noticed that there were some strangely dressed people. Then, I turned left and there he was. There's something about him.. I can't tell what it is though."

"Oh, I see." He's trying to kill me. Possibly, you. Can't you tell that? I know what the gaze was. It was of admiration. I don't think you look at me like that. Why don't you? Why? Is it because you don't like me, is that it? What does he have that I don't? Don't dismiss it like that.. like it wasn't anything worthwhile to talk about. That person you were looking at.. he...

"Anyway, I think it's starting," Yoh pointed to the center of the aisles towards the front plattform, as I noticed the lights were about to dim. Dramatic, much? Goldava was, as I suspected, starting to reread the rules and regulations for anyone whom may have missed the previous session (or fallen asleep, like Yoh did). However, I didn't pay much attention to that. I couldn't pay attention to that. I thought of the boy I saw, the one Yoh saw.. hair with an exotic green color accompanied by emerald-green eyes. He was unique, and that perhaps made him familiar.

I was remembering, and it wasn't good. Keep it out. Force it out. He doesn't exist. He doesn't exist.

_It's no use. You'll start to remember; you're a drug addict, it's useless trying without those._

Urasai! You're not helping!

_Exactly, you, yourself, are not helping. Don't run from the memories. It's not that bad. Don't make a big deal out of nothing._

Ha, and what do you know?

_Because I'm you, the part you keep hidden. I'm your past life._

What past life?

_That's for you to find out, as if you have no memory of it, then I have no either. After all, I am you._

This makes no fucking sense. Why can't you tell me? Why don't you ever tell me? You are me, but you won't tell me? I'm so confused... Shaking my head and deciding that arguing with myself was no use, I tried to concentrate on Goldva's seriously droning voice; falling asleep should not be a problem as we were seated in the back. Yoh was fumbling with the small zipper on the side of his shirt where the breast pocket should be, trying to keep occupied and not fall asleep with the constant monotone voice of the announcer.

The boy.. he was familiar wasn't he? I shouldn't lose myself to what happened before.. I don't care what happened before. If I did, then I do not now. ... No, that is a lie. I want to know about myself, because maybe, just maybe, it has something to do with Yoh. I'm confused. Everything that has to do with Yoh, I want to be involved in. We have met for less than a week and it seems like we have been together forever. It's so damn confusing..

I saw him, the checked green and brown cloak cascading down the aisles and resting upon his shoulders, the emerald-eyed boy. He was.. Registered, wasn't he? No.. I can't remember anymore. Fragments.. just fragments.. pieces of the memory that should have died long ago. He was with them.. with the white-trench coat wearing people with guns and savage angels. He had an angel of his own, one swift and deadly with the menacing holy cross of justice. His name was..

His name was..

Lys.. Lys...

"Hey, it's over already." Yoh's voice. What's over already? I looked up to see that the room was clearing out, the people walking over to a small table and taking a packet of paper from the stack while they left. Oh, the speech I see. Did I.. blank out for that long?

"Why are they picking up those papers?" I asked him, rising from my seat, following the shorter haired brunette out of the door. I noticed that Rin hadn't returned. Didn't she say something about using the restroom? What could possibly take her that long..

"Some form we have to fill out," Yoh shrugged, handing me one. "Here."

"Arigatou." I didn't glance at the words on the page. No, my attention was focused on that boy again. The one with daunting emerald eyes; he was making his way towards us. I broke my gaze from his direction, looking at Yoh who had started to take notice into the oncoming one. Damn, stop looking at him like that! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is?

Fuck. He noticed us, and approached.

I held my breath as his form became clearer. I looked at Yoh, hoping not to give him the impression that I had noticed him. I don't want anything to do with him. Nothing at all, not untill I figure out myself what-

"Hey, I think I've seen you before." His voice was a facade. It flowed like the rolling waves of the sea, but a wave of anger, direct yet a false softness.

"Who, me?" Yoh asked, his voice high-pitched than from what I knew.

"Yea. Maybe it's just me though." He shrugged, smiling. A smile so fake it was almost real.

"Oh.. probably not though. I just came here yesterday."

"Ah, I meant that I think I remember you from sometime before. Sorry if I'm not making much sense, but I'll see you around." With that, he left. I let out the breath I held, fingers slightly tighter on the paper packet.

I knew Yoh was going to say something about him as he opened his mouth and closed it several times as if in reconsideration of his choice of words. "What was the meeting about? I wasn't really paying attention," I asked him, not in favor of hearing anything about the seemingly familiar boy. I hated him, whoever he was. I don't know why, I just do. It felt like he was responsible for something.. I watched his retreating figure carefully. It looked like he was not going to meet with anyone, yet then..

"Well, mostly about the rules and other stuff." I followed Yoh back to our dorm, which was surprisingly not that far of a walk from the classroom. During the walk, he did not say anything, but was looking in the direction of that green-haired boy. I felt something stir within me, like I wanted to just yell out, but I did not know what or why.

"Anno, there's a new rule that no one is allowed to bring anything other than the necessary materials for the classes." Yoh continued with randomosity as I closed the door behind me, wondering where Rin had gone off to. I slipped off my shoes, grateful that the two other scheduled meetings for the current day were cancelled. "We have to submit these forms by noon, that's about an hour. Oh, and they did some modifications so classes begin earlier in the week, in three days to be precise; and we should pick up our schedules in the morning in the cafeteria at seven."

I nodded. Submitting forms, better get to work on them, the packet was quite sizable and time tap-danced. I mean flew. Flying, tap-dancing, same thing. Mental note to pick up sch- "wait. Classes begin IN THREE DAYS?"

"Yep," he nodded, chuckling. "They've made quite a bit of an adjustment." That sucks. What about the planned entire- week where I could just hang out with Yoh and a lack of interruptions? "Yea, I know it kinda sucks." Kinda? Just kinda? "But, we'll have to deal with it."

"I guess," I sighed, fetching a pen for the two of us from the bedside table. I threw one to him, sitting down on the wooden chair and crossing my legs, placing the papers on the kitchen table. Attempting to clear my mind of invasional thoughts, I started filling in the forms. They were relatively basic knowledge, like name, date of birth, telephone number and whatnot. It reminded me of those blue-card things that was required to be filled out the beginning of every year, but no blue card was six pages long.

"Hey, you two, open the door."

"I'll get it," Yoh said, getting up from his seat to walk towards the door. I sighed, the atmosphere seem to clear a bit more. I did not know why. Shaking my head, I took a glance at the watch and began to fill in the rather bothersome questions faster.

"What took so long?" I asked absentmindedly, wondering why there was the question of favorite color choices and travelling place. "Surely it doesn't take more than five or ten minutes for one to use the restroom."

"Eh, I was thirsty." Rin said as I looked up at her, raising my eyebrow. Her eyes seemed to glow with a greater intensity of red. It was then when I noticed that there was a strange odor from her hands and face. Where exactly, I could not tell. It was a faint odor, but it was still there. I knew what the smell was; fresh blood. "Went off to see what sort of liquid substance other than water I could take a sip of. I don't mind water, y'know, but sometimes it's just too... thin."

"We'll go shopping after we submit these applications," Yoh said, smiling innocently. He didn't seem to notice the wretched of pain. "You missed the entire speech, but basically what the head said was that there is a new rule telling us not to bring anything in class that's not used for the class, like calculators in a non-mathematic course for example. Anno.. classes have been moved up so the official first day will be in three days instead of a week. We should go retrieve our schedules at seven tomorrow morning, and.. Anno..anno... you also have to fill out one of the forms that was lying by the desk and hand it in before noon, but I didn't know when you would be back, so.."

"Don't worry, I've filled mine in already." Rin reassured, walking over to the bed and starting to unpack what little there was of her items. I eyed her warily, for although that scent of blood had begun to fade, something was still eerie...

"Then how did you answer to 'what is the identification of your ability? state one'" I asked, staring bluntly at the last page. Yoh seemed to frown at that as well, reaching said page only a few seconds after I.

"Well, in your case, you two are shamans," Rin said nonchalantly, putting a pair of red socks into the drawer. I wonder what was with her and that bloody color... "For you, just write in your spirit name so if they ever wander around it will be recognized of the owner and returned to said person." At Yoh's constant questioning glance, she added, "humans can't see the text on that page." She emptied her small travel bag, save a flat-looking suitcase. "Ah, who sleeps on the bed?"

"Yoh and I will share a large futon he has bought over. The bed is all yours," I muttered, writing in 'Spirit of Fire' on the unlined paper. I kept my head down, but eyes gazing at her, her jerky movement in placing the thin suitcase under the bed with an enthusiastic thanks.

"What if you have more than one spirit?" Yoh asked; I was actually surprised that he did not ask whether or not Rin was a shaman herself. He looked up at Rin for a few seconds, in a small pout. This, I was interested in. Ever since that startling discovery of the captivating "glow" of the tablet and appearance of the samurai ghost Amidamaru, I've pondered the spirits' words about Yoh having more than one spirits. It was quite impressive, that amount of furyoku, that potential and power.

"Write down your guardian spirit, or whichever guardian spirit seems to follow you more, or whichever has a larger amount of furyoku." Rin said casually. "It's actually quite annoying that the requirement is to fill out a form every six months to ensure your 'cooperation' or something."

"Ah.. okay." I couldn't help but lean over and peer at Yoh's paper. He had rather messy handwriting, but it was still legible. He tapped the back of the pen on his lips for a few seconds, in deep thought, before writing down three words that made me fall into the spacing out that I did not want to: _Spirit of Rain_.

It was like those strange incidents before; I suddenly was not aware of my surroundings. I focused ahead, at one spot, and it was the winter changing into spring. An image, of young trees with leaves still to be grown on, animals consisting of birds and squirrels lying about in those bare branches. A young boy who looked exactly as what Yoh or I would have looked like at the age of five, smiling with a barely noticable presence next to him. How small; and yet the presence was a spirit of great potential. Its eyes showed a deep sense of understanding just like the Spirit of Fire, its bubble-like patterns on said ears seeming to glow with each passing second.

"Hao?" Yoh inquired, as I blinked and that strangeness which I had grown accustomed to had dissapeared. I looked at him with a questioning glance. "You spaced out again." He noted. Well, apparently. Spirit of .. Rain.. that seemed familiar, just like the oddities that have been going around me lately.

"I have a feeling he tends to do that quite a bit," Rin said out of nowhere as I gave her a small glare. She ignored it and waltzed over to the table, picking up our forms, grinning; "I'll take these down to the office, you two go grocery-shopping, I dislike the idea of an empty minifridge. You can use my credit-card if you want, it's at the top-right of my drawer at the cabinet besides the bed, which is the bottom one with a purple sticker on the handle. Don't worry, it's on me, just be sure to buy a lot of drinks; especially those naturally-flavored fruit juices."

"Alright, thanks Rin!" Yoh grinned back, standing up in his seat so suddenly that the chair might have fallen over had it not been leaning on a wall. He went over to the said drawer, and drew out the credit card.

"Are you sure it is alright just to give your credit card to a stranger like that?" I asked cooly, slowly rising from the chair. Rin did not seem like a Hunter, but the fact of trusting her.. no, the fact that she was trusting them.. More importantly, he did not think that she worked for the money. No, not at all; rather some other suspicious way that he wanted to find out. _And that smell of blood..._

"Eh, don't worry about it. I have replacements and you're my friends and roomies, right?" She said, waving to us as she swiftly departed.

"That's so nice of her," Yoh bounced, almost literally, to the door, slipping on his sandals. "I'm going to get a bunch of ice-cream and oranges! What do you want, Hao?"

"I'm going there with you," I commented, slipping on my shoes and giving the room a quick glance, especially at the stove. My gaze lingered at the stove for a good ten seconds (I have always had... unpleasant expereinces with the presence of stoves in Niwi's house) before grabbing the keys and following Yoh out. "I suppose I'll decide when I actually see said products."

"How are we going to get there, by car?"

"No, we'll walk." I wasn't a fan of cars. Not at all. They did look nice and all, but they disrupted nature to too much of a degree. The pollution was spreading fast, and it was the main contributor as to why the stars were rapidly fading at night. "Think of it as keeping healthy," I said to Yoh's frown, "and helping prevent contribution to the masses of environmentally-dangering factors."

"Those were big words," He pouted, giving me a playful jab. I countered, poking his shoulder repeatedly. We pretty much walked in silence past the dormitory area and onto the nearby stores located in accordance with the campus, save untill the high noon when the sun was a blazing orb straight above our heads. "It's really hot today. Maybe I should have worn less," Yoh mumbled, tugging at his semi sweat-soaked short-sleeve, panting slightly under the roughly fifteen-minute walk in the heat.

"Hai...You could always lose the shirt." I commented. Oh yes, that would be... fun to say the least.

"Nani?" He stared, eyes widening but continued to walk in the intended direction.

"Kidding." I smirked, taking into sight his rather welcoming flushed appearance. "Or am I?"

"Anno.. the store is right here!" He announced, running into the air-conditioned area. I let out a small chuckle, following close by and twitching in irritation as the blast of coldness hit me as soon as the automatic doors opened. It wasn't a particularily large store, but rather a deli of sorts. There were clothes though, and a selection of foods.. a general store perhaps? PatchMarket.. that name just disturbed me. "Alright, first we have to get some juice for Rin!" Yoh said, quick to spot the appropriate section and finding a cart.

"I recall her saying that her preferrence was the naturally flavored ones," I suggested, walking over to the section, frowning as another blast of cold air hit me. What the hell? It's damn freezing!

"I don't think she would mind organic cranberry mix," Yoh took out a carton of the juice, placing it in the metal-wired cart and staring at the small object for a few seconds. "I don't she would mind a hundred-percent natural fruit punch with strawberries, kiwi, and banana, or the one with apple, pear, and peach. She might not mind either the pure pomegrate-strawberry mix, or-"

I quickly closed the door of the refridgerated aisle, staring at the large amount of drinks in the cart already. Oh great, Yoh seemed like one of those shopping addicts. Given he was wealthy, that was not much of a problem, but given I was unfortunate enough to spend unncecessary time grocery-shopping? No way, I'd just go in said random store, grab a bread or milk for Niwi, candy for Opacho, then take my leave. Alright, maybe sometimes I browsed a bit for the different pocky flavors, but that was about it. Such enthusiasm towards _fruit juice_..."I think that would be enough. Remember, we have a small fridge now; there might not be enough room to fit all of that in there."

"Can't we order a larger one?" He pouted, but complied, stopping the pilation of various juices into the cart. He held the front of the cart, pulling it towards the other sections. "Hmm, two cartons of milk at least?"

"No, we can't." I said, pushing the cart towards the connected dairy section that Yoh was walking towards. No, I do not think that too many people would be pleased at all if random people driving an UPS truck delivering a fridge to a college dorm, with said fridge about half the size of the actual room itself. Not to mention how strange of an occurrence it would be. "I have a feeling that Rin doesn't drink milk, so enough for two would be fine. We can come back here anytime we want, so don't overload the cart."

"Hai, hai," he said, landing a gallon of one-percent milk on the dead-center of the cart. It wasn't long before the bottom of the cart was covered in a thin layer of packaged cheese. Before I could open my mouth to ask him why such the amount of items and especially after I had told him that we could come back anytime for more shopping, he simply explained; "I haven't really cooked at home. Tamao cooked whenever possible, because when I cooked Anna would send me death-glares and the food was mostly burned. I can buy a lot of things to practice burning things on so they don't turn all black."

"Yoh, I'll cook," I sighed, wondering if his logic made sense or not, placing some of the cheeses back and shaking off Yoh's constant look of dismay. I plainly frowned when he started adding huge steaks into the cart. "I can cook, but I am limited to simple recipies. I know not of the life of gourmet foods that you live in, probably prepared every meal by servants."

"Don't worry, it's microwaveable ham!" He grinned, pointing to the label that read it was pre-cooked. Even so... and there were piles of calamari boxes as well. Turkey slices. Chicken wings. Frozen duck. ... ... ... what the fuck?

"I'll put it this way," I said after a few seconds and the cart was already halfway full (it was quite a large cart as well). "If you place any more items there will not be any room to put oranges in the fridge." At this, he stopped and pushed the now-rather-heavy cart to the fruits section, as I chuckled slightly to myself. Works every time? Perhaps so. ... Oh yes, and therefore the cart, barely movable and overflowing with oranges, was _so_ much better.

We went to the snacks section, the one that the kids love the most (I must admit that these were addicting as addicting could get), especially the bottom-left row that was piled with stacks of some of my favorites I usually saw in the local food shops; kaki-pi, ajigonomi, puccho, dorayaki, daifuku, yan yan, pocky, hello panda, bokun habanero, maju, puuca chocolate, and other assorted items which were plenty in calorie count. There were some other items that I recognized as delicious from the top rows, like bugles, chocolate truffles, pakora-flavored biscuits, dried papri chaat, samsoa (which I wondered how it was possible to package with all that oil leaking constantly), namak para, mysore pak, apple turnover, ensaïmada, buko pie, lemon poppyseed biscotti, baba au rhum, savarin chantilly, kirsch bûchette, éclairs, praline riviera, and especially the Entenmanns. I rather disliked Lilirara, but she practically lived on snacks and vitamins; the meals were enjoyable to a great extent. I picked up a box of assorted 24-pack Entenmanns mix, with strawberry cheese buns, cider donuts, apple puffs, crumb coffe cake pieces. The box seemed to be radiating an errie 'buy me' ... or did that come from the pack of blueberry-muffin little bites lying next to it on the shelf? Paranoia, I could deal with. Rejection of these desserts, I could not.

"Ne, see anything you want Hao?" He asked. I just wondered if there was anything I could possibly get that would squeeze through what little room there was in the cart- it was literally impossible to see the structure of a cart anymore, but rather a large pile of food items. I picked up a number of boxes and squeezed them through what molecules of air there were left, looking at Yoh. He was investigating between some packaged onigri, on a mental debate about whether to get the katsuobushi or umeboshi fillings. After three seconds of mental struggle, he put both packs into the cart. Typical.

"I think we're practically done, now someone has to do the honors of carrying all this in bags on the way back." I reminded him. Painful realization indeed, as Yoh looked horrified and started to run around in circles. "Yes, you should put some things back because I'm pretty sure you don't want to carry all those items." _Of course, keep the snacks,_ I mentally added. Grudgingly, he did so and to a reasonable amount. Pleased, I followed as he pushed the cart to the checkout.

I was expecting it to be more empty than not, but there was actually a significant number of people buying all sorts of food items, especially canned fruits as there was a sale for those. Most of them were freshmen or sophomores, I noted, chattering away about the excitement of a new year or what-ever there was to speak of. I dragged Yoh to the shortest line, line 4, where the clerk reminded me for a brief second of that bus-driver Chrome. It was because of the similiar vest with the stylized name tag and a silver ring, but this jewelry decorative was the engraving of a semi-deformed face. I looked at the tag: Zinc. Hmm, doesn't ring a bell.

I ducked through the closed lane number 5, getting across the sea of people and waiting for Yoh to checkout on the other side. At first I could not see him clearly when I turned to look at the crowd, but those neon-orange headphones really stood out.

_Master?_

_Yes, Spirit of Fire?_ I kept my gaze on Yoh but focused on the low voice in my head.

_A presence of a familiar Registered has been noticed in a thirty-yard radius. It is an official presence as well._

That was ... them, wasn't it? I shook off the startled feeling, acknowledging the information slowly.

"Hey Hao, help me carry these bags will ya?" I blinked. That was faster than expected. Nodding, I took an approximate half of the bags and sent Spirit of Fire a quick '_thanks for letting me know.'_ "These bags are still pretty heavy, after you emptied out most of the cart.."

"Ah, about that." Yoh grinned sheepishly. "I found some interesting candies right next to the checkout counter." I looked into one of the bags to see it filled with Twix and Kit-Kat bars, the common customer trap while checking out. Go figure? "Anyway, let's stop and rest for a few minutes. I mean, we just ran all around the store, right?"

"Correction, you just ran around the store like a kid on candy." I remarked, complying anyway and finding a nearby bench, setting down the numerous bags. I was glad that we had no bought anything like ice-cream, and the milk was replaced with an alternative that would not spoil with the heat. It seemed much more quiet out here than inside. The warm summer wind blew softly, as if bidding farewell to the unknown.

_Master, a twenty-feet radius._

It was then that I noticed. Legs bent, arms crossed, and head leaning against the wall of the store we had just came from, was a familiar form in a white trench coat. As one of the few most-active females and that distinguishable cut of blonde hair, I recognized her with not the slightest problem. Meene Montgomery. Yoh seemed to notice my suddenly focused viewpoint, as I could briefly see from the corner of my eye, giving me a questioning glance. "Hao?" He asked, voice filled with uncertainty and caution. "What are you looking at?"

"You see that person dressed in a white coat and blue stash there?" I knew that reaching inside my pocket was useless, I had run out of the pills. I couldn't run anymore, so I did the next best thing: to be myself.

"Hai?" So innocent.

"Let's kill her." I grinned, in deviousness and in triumph, ignoring the bemused expression of Yoh's face that was fighting for whether or not to take me seriously. It was a perfect angle from here, she should not be able to see me. I would send Spirit of Fire behind her, then approach as she turns her back.

"Nani?!" He resorted to saying after hesitant yet panicked breaths of silence, surprised at the sudden change of mood and peering over my shoulder.

"That white coat, Yoh. She's one of the inner circle of the government." I wonder if Spirit of Fire could burn her with ease and conceal the ashes. Yes, he probably can. "Those are the peoples who have been harming us all, they deserve no other fate than death."

"Hao; what's gotten into you?" Don't deny it, Yoh. Though you may not feel the lust of seeing their unresponsive souls being torn into bits and pieces, you are not me either.

"Myself," I said simply. "How shall we lure her from campus grounds?"

"Wait Hao," he touched my arm as my train of thoughts suddenly stopped for a moment, before returning to the previous procedures in a considerably lethargic process. It was something about that touch that bought me to a halt. "I don't know what's suddenly wrong with you or what the situation is, but it's not right to kill someone." He knew I was serious.

I looked into his worrisome eyes and considered, sighing. It wasn't right to bring someone like him into this.. wait, what was I saying? This is my chance... "Alright.. I wasn't too sure what I was doing. I'm just tired?" A fake smile. He looked reluctant, but eventually nodded. "Let's go put these items into the cabinets and fridge now." I got up, leading him towards our dormitory. I've decided that he couldn't know. That worrisome look in his eyes told me everything; he was too pure to be involved with this madness that was my being. I can continue to pretend. Meene Montgomery.. consider yourself lucky. Had you been within my sight any other day, you would have been a delightful snack for the Spirit of Fire.

x x x x

"What took you guys so long?" Rin twitched in annoyance, uncrossing her arms and pointing to the watch that she was wearing. It was a rather attractive looking watch with a cobweb design, loom-like hands that pointed out a reading of three in the afternoon. "I know the store isn't that far away-" I held up the bag filled with a selection of fruit juices. She quieted instantly, grabbing the bag and taking out a pitcher, filling it with said juice and some ice that was apparently residing in the mini-fridge.

"Exploring the wonders of shopping," I said in a monotone voice, leaving Yoh to help her with the groceries. "T'was joyous." I walked to the television set, picking up the remote, then sitting nearby flipping the channels emptily. Nothing good on, as usual. Frowning, I set aside the remote, without turning the controlled device off (it was showing some documentary on the events of dead people two hundred years ago) and reaching in my knapsack. I quickly glanced at the two, whom were in that 'getting to know each other' phase, I suppose. I pulled out the black book and my designated pen, flipping an empty page with legs crossed, head leaning against the supposed bed.

_August 19, a Tuesday._

_Finally arrived at Shinra U. I'm in the same dorms as Yoh, and this new girl. She rambles something about me living 1000 years ago but I think she needs a therapist. She's pretty cool other than that, her name is Rin. Something about the redness of her eyes and scent of blood that I felt from her this morning was creepy. Hmm. I saw some green-haired kid this morning, after finding out I had run out of pills (not really a good thing. no, not a good thing at all). I remembered him hanging with that troubled little girl when they were younger, he's one of _them_. I can't trust him, but Yoh seems to look at him like there was no where else to look. Wonder what's gotten into him.. I don't know but it felts like something was suddenly heavy when I think back to it. Hnn, I saw Montgomery today at the grocery store for Shinra U. Damn bitch, I should have killed her on the spot. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I didn't do so when Yoh confronted me like that. It doesn't make sense. Yet, not many things do have sense, do they?_

The sound of a waterfall.. a small smile played on my face as I closed the moderately sized book, slipping it inside said red knapsack and withdrawing my charged cellphone from the top of the television set. I flipped it open, giving the caller ID a final glance of confirmation added to what was reasonable of my senses. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hao! It's you it's you!"

I grinned slightly at the enthusiasm in her voice, leaning further against the bed. "Hai, Opacho. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Really good! Opacho can't wait for tomorrow. There is a fair! A fair! Lilirara is coming over and Niwi says the fair is going to have a lotta balloons!"

"That's great!" I had the sudden image of Opacho's small stature being engulfed in an ocean of multicolored balloons. "What is the fair for?"

"Niwi said something about a important person's birthday.."

"An important person," I corrected.

"Opacho makes sense anyway!" Well, that was unarguable. "Opacho wants to bring a camera, but Niwi won't let."

"Why is that?" I asked, wondering why there suddenly was a blender in the kitchen-area and in the process of making a large amount of smoothies.

"Niwi said something about Lilirara not liking the fwash thingy."

"Ahh, wakatta." Assuming the fwash thingy was 'flash thingy.' Anything to do with Lilirara.. well, I wasn't too fond of her in the first place. "So, why did you call?"

"Opacho wants to say hi to Hao. The phone didn't ring this week-end, 'cept a call for Niwi's ele.. eletr.. eletwik bills. Eletikki bills? Letrik bills..Niwi said they're really annoying."

"Electric bills, they are quite so," I twirled my free fingers around the strings of the knapsack, forming and undoing knots. I was glad Opacho called, she was just relaxing to be with even if only restrained to hearing methods. "By the way, thanks for call-"

"Hao! It's alive! Save us!"

Twitch.

"Thanksforcalling, I'lltalkwithyoulaterbye." I waited a brief second for the younger girl's giggle and quick dismissal before flipping the red phone to its smaller state, slipping it in my pocket as I looked into the empty kitchen area. Frowning, I went to the small corridor near the bathroom that I was talking with Rin some hours ago; I did see them actually.

And facepalmed, wondering why I put up with such idiocy.

Rin had a confused look on her face, looking around the corridor as if nothing was wrong and wondering why Yoh was suddenly screaming. Yoh was hysterical, pointing at something that perhaps only we could see. I looked at the light switch that was radiating a small unbelonging presence. Well, it was something that only we could see. It wasn't abnormal for us to see those things, being aware of their presences for so long.

"Calm down Yoh, it's just a spirit." I sighed, reaching towards the kitchen counter (the lack of spaciousness in this dorm was just one aspects of how cheap said funders were) and grabbed her spectacles, giving them to the respected owner (although I wonder why and how they left said person's face). Putting on the lenses, she peered over Yoh's shoulder to see what was the center of the commodity, and giggled. "Yoh, it's just a small fiikhi spirit."

"A what?" He asked, calming down almost instantaneously at the sight that none of us were screaming for our lives as if running from a slaughter house or something likewise.

"You know, a fiikhi spirit." Who had taught him about shamanism, anyway? "Shapeshifter spirits with the lowest amount of furyoku that enjoy taking the relative formation of whatever item they are on, creating an illusion to make the said object move in a way that it does not usually?"

"Ano..wakatta." Yoh laughed sheepishly, bending down so he was eye-level with the light switch. "Wakatta... konnichiwa, what are you doing here?"

"Fiii?" The spirit seemed to emit in an unknowing manner, but that was all.

"There's a sophomore here called Sivan who usually carries around five or six fiikhi spirits. I think this one may be one of his, as he is one of the few who uses the fiikhi formation as a guardian spirit anymore." Rin held out her hand, and the small, round spirit jumped into her palm in a movement of altering transparency. "My buddy still uses the same dorm as last year."

"You're so knowledgeable." Yoh commented as she seemed to smile, seemed to, making her way towards the door to slip on her shoes.

"Ah, I've been around." There was something about that. _'I've been around'..._ something telling me that she has "been around" for more than she was letting on. "Dewa mata."

"Dewa mata," I called back. With a quick wave and a soft click, she disappeared into who-knows-where again. I did not believe that delivering the fiikhi spirit was the only thing she went out to do.

"I'm hungry," he said suddenly. I resisted the urge to twitch or anything likewise, surprised at the possibility of changing the feeling of calmness, to hysteria, to hunger in less than a full minute. "Ima nan-ji desu ka?"

"Well, let's get started on dinner then," I pointed to the small clock hanging by the bed. "It's a little past four." I walked a few steps accross what little room it was to the kitchen-portion, opening the minifridge. "What do you want for dinner?"

"It's so early," Yoh grumbled, but grudgingly walked over to the opened fridge, peering inside. "Ano.. panpukin pai?" He took out the already-prepared package, setting it on the table. "Can't really cook, just bake."

Dismissing the fact that there was nothing to baking than popping something in the oven, I decided that I was probably the one to do all the cooking and to make something delightful yet simple was the intention. "Yoh, oyakodon?"

"Hai!" He happily opened the cold box containing the pie, slipping it onto a tray and into the oven.

"That's it?" I muttered in slight amusement. He made his way to his futon, without bothering to change to comfier clothes. "Ano.. Yoh?" I took out the chicken, egg, and green onion from the fridge, closing it hastily to prevent the cold air from leaking out. I reached into the rapidly-filled cupboards for the rice and basil. immediately starting to take out a bowl to crack the egg upon.

"I'm sleepy." Yoh said simply, before pulling the covers over his head, asleep before he hit the pillow. Well, he did run about looking for the fruits and pocky section in the midst of all those snack foods with great difficulty. I let out a small chuckle, wondering how it was possible for him to change moods, or expressions, that fast. I focused on slicing the chicken as the prepared pot of rice was cooking. It was not as enjoyable as I had anticipated, standing still in one direction and watching the dimly sizzling chicken for an hour straight.

I didn't mind Yoh sleeping so much. In fact, it was favorable in the manner that I had some quiet time to myself.

_Yes, to yourself._

Wait, I regret that. Talking with myself wasn't what was favorable-

_Hey!_

But rather, the time to think about what I was doing, in terms of planning for tomorrow and the paths that I would take. I tried not to think of the incident I nearly covered again my hands with blood of she whom deserve not to be forgiven, but what I could do to fill the completely adjusted schedule that I had planned. With the week-time-off gone, I could not fit all what I wanted to do in a mere three days. Technically, two days and three nights. Though now, after seeing what gazes Yoh had on that strange and unseen boy with emerald eyes whose name I could not recollect, I was ever more determined to make him see me in such a way. I had the strangest idea that said look of adoration would come upon knowing the other person better or somewhat. Alone time with him wasn't terribly hard to obtain seeing that Rin was always off to somewhere suspicious. In any case, the first step tomorrow consists of a series of board games after a breakfast of oranges... I would have to ask Rin to buy some when she gets back. If not, then charades. Next stop, the movies in the afternoon concluding a homemade lunch. Then, perhaps either going the closest arcade or art museum. I don't fancy arcades save a selected few of the games, and I doubt Yoh would stay awake in a walk around the art museum. Well, I must say that this campus is very convenient in having nearly every imaginable setting, like a small city. Then, we shall have an early dinner which I would somehow pay for, and watch the stars later. Yes, that sounds like an ideal..

_date?_

... way to spend time together.

_You mean date._

Ah, urasai!

"Hey hey, I'm back." Rin popped in, closing the door softly at Yoh's sleeping form. She looked at him with a bemused expression, "didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Iie, he's just lazy." I chuckled, adjusting the heat of the pan containing the chicken. I was actually quite surprised that she came back this early, from what I've observed she had a habit of distancing us quite a bit. "Says he just needs more rest than others, but that's what they all say isn't it?"

"Hai, hai." She tip-toed away from the futon that was inconveniently placed by the door, "Seems like the fiikhi spirit did belong to did belong to Sivan. He was missing three of them, said something about an intimidating Chinese warlord ghost near his dorm that matched the behavior of its owner. A freshman too, at that, some strange dude with a purple ton-" she seemed to notice the smell emitting from the kitchen, peering in the area. "Great Spirits... Hao-sama.. is cooking.."

"Ano..?" Again with the Hao-sama? "Is there a problem? ...what's wrong with me cooking anyway?"

"Iie.. betsu ni, betsu ni." She shook her head. "Just something I remembered from that strange thing I mentioned about a past life."

"Ah.. okay I guess... Betsu ni? You're Japanese?" I asked_._

_Well, she did address you as Hao-_sama. _I'd think that anyone with an ounce of intelligence would figure that honorifics were Japanese. _

"Well, I'm most used to speaking in Japanese with Hao-sama in said past life. It sounds strange, doesn't it? I've grown accustomed to this English that is official in this land, but for the record my native language is Old Turkish. The last name just throws off people. Anyway, what are you having for dinner?"

"Yoh wants panpukin pai for dessert, and I'm making some oyakodon." I said, ignoring that last mental comment and turning down the heat on the chicken, adding the sliced green onions.

"Sounds great," She said, pushing her hair back, still recovering from the fact of me cooking. I didn't really get it anyway. "Rin, a favor?"

"Hai, Hao-sama." She replied automatically as I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Anno, I mean hai... Hao... gomen, gomen, it's still weird saying that."

"Right..." I added a bit of water to the pan, stirring. "Do you think you'll be able to go out and buy some board games or something? Just something to keep occupied with until classes begin. A.. group activity?"

"Sure, I'm going out tonight at eight-thirty or so anyway. Ah, just going out with some old friends, we just hang, y'know? Some of them are just dying to meet your reincarnation." My what? "Gomen.. that came out strange. Just hanging with friends. Don't count on me to be there all of this group activity either, I have some business to take care of the most of the rest of tomorrow." Perfect. I could spend time alone with Yoh without any interruptions.

_In other words-_

No it's not a date! Just .. a... getting to know the other person better. Really. Seriously. Absolutely. ... positively?

_doubtfully._

...

"Hey, why did you say 'you'?" I noticed, straying my mind from the inner mind and that trail of thought. Right.. and the confusion compiles..

"Wha?"

"You said 'what are you having for dinner.'" I recalled, stirring the egg, and pouring it quickly into a separate pan. "You're not eating?"

"Ah, you see.." she seemed to be at a loss for words. I continued to let the chicken simmer, watching the egg while opening the stove to give the pie a taste test. "I have a.. condition that does not permit me to eat.. rather I drink liquids with minerals and vitamins in them."

"Some disease?" That was certainly unusual... hey, this pie tastes pretty good. "Unfortunate living, it seems like."

"Eh, no, just a condition. I'm used to it." I swear I could have heard her mutter something along the lines of "and cursed for a thousand years so far," but perhaps I was just hearing things. Hallucinating and hearing this.. I tend to do that a lot.

Dismissing any strange string of thoughts that would follow those two rather uncomfortable subjects, I closed the stove and set aside the rice, pouring the chicken followed by the egg on top into two bowls. It was quite fortunate that basic utensils were provided, as during the little shopping expedition with Yoh, we had bought nothing but consumables of the edible type. "What are you having for dinner then?"

"Two glasses of that strawberry-kiwi-banana punch, and one glass of water." It wasn't normal, but what was these days? Complying, I poured said liquids and set them on the table alongside two bowls of oyakodon with chopsticks.

"Yoh, wake up," I walked towards him as Rin took a seat, thirstily drinking the fruit punch as I'd imagine anyone would be if that was all they had as a meal. "Yoh.. time for dinner." I glanced at the clock to see it was already seven, suddenly reminded of one of the commonly used quotes from Opacho's reading book, something about time flying. Personally I think it's a little stupid; time can just teleport like every other shaman.

"Nnn.. don't wanna." Yoh yawned, about to put the covers over his head when I reminded myself of the three basic tactics in waking Yoh.

"Anna won't be pleased." Of course, I had no idea who Anna was, not much; I had not met her to my recollection or identified random people I met as Anna, and know not of whatnots that said girl would or would not be pleased about. In any case, it worked.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" He shot up, eyes wide and arms flailing, before realizing that he could not move much as he was still inside the futon. "Hao.. that was mean of you."

"I know," I said smugly, "dinner's ready." Watching him get up, I took a seat opposite of Rin. She had finished the two glasses of fruit punch, and the water was there, untouched. She withdrew from her pocket what seemed to be a small box; what that box was for I did not know, but it was strange as after she took out a pill-like item from the box (and depositing said box) and dropped it into the water, the water turned a rosy shade of red. No.. a bloody shade of red. "What's.." I began, questioning her.

"Vitamin pill. Color's a side-effect." She said almost too quickly, and I doubted it. Her eyes went unfocused as those words came out of her mouth, confident yet shaky if one listened close enough. I noticed that she was drinking slower now, sipping the presumably color-dyed water.

"Oyakodon!" Yoh took a seat, grinning. "It looks good! Itadakimasu!" He took the chopsticks and began to eat without much interruption. I observed his behavior with a slightly amused expression, before proceeding to my own dinner. Dinner was quiet for the most part, noiseless overlooking the sounds of sipping and chopsticks clashing. I finished eating first (for Yoh was on his second bowl and Rin halfway through the glass), and bought from the stove the pumpkin pie. It wasn't an extremely small pie, yet it wasn't a standard pie-sized one either; rather, enough to last roughly three meals if eaten by one person as dessert. I figured that there would be some pie left for tomorrow's breakfast, yet then knowing Yoh..

I had a small slice of pie; it was good but nothing store-bought could equal the homemade pastries that Niwi and Opacho always baked on weekends. Well, perhaps except Entenmanns.

"Ding. Ding."

"Wonder who that is," I heard Yoh mutter, helping himself to the third slice of cake (that Rin was conveniently cutting). "I'm not expecting anyone, and at this hour.."

Being the closest to the door, I opened it to an unfamiliar face. She was tall, perhaps one or two inches above my height and from the looks of it, definitely not a freshman. The color of her eyes seemed to match the long, untied hair that was whether or not dyed blue, I could not tell. A cigarette hung from her mouth, the slow yet strong smoke diluting the coal-black coloration of her tube top and dragon-like tattoo on her right arm.

"Girl, you here?" Was the simple statement... rather, call for whatever presence was behind me. I didn't know why I did not immediately answer, but rather was focused on something about her. The cigarette. It emitted a strange essence.. an almost spiritual essence, but one of balance... A... shaman? "Keine? I'll come back later.. Gruess Rin von mir."

"Kanna, I'm right here." I heard Rin from behind me, showing up and putting on her shoes. "Tell Edith and Wes that they are much too impatient." With a nod to me, she closed the door. I blinked, confused and not knowing what that was about. That strange person.. Kanna.. there was something about her that was definitely linked with a shamanic power. I was almost sure of the relatively strong amount of furyoku I noticed when Rin left with her.

"Who was that?" Yoh asked, as I dumped the dishes into the sink, not really wanting to be bothered to wash them.

"One of Rin's friends, name's Kanna." I said, cutting another slice of pie for Yoh and a smaller slice for myself. "There's something strange about her though, and it's not randomly bursting out to me in German."

"Well, there are a lot of strange people. That's what makes them unique." He said. I nodded, yes, perhaps that was true. "I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep early today." Don't you go to sleep early everyday, and are tired all the time? "Do you mind doing the dishes?" Iie. I shook my head. "Alright then, I'll go take a shower," he stood up, leaving. I was disappointed by what little words he conversed with me (although I did not verbally respond back), but I was quite certain that disappointment would fade once we went out tomorrow. I heard the movie playing was a recommended one and enjoyed by many. Tomorrow and the day after... those are the only two days I have before school starts to make Yoh look at me like he did with that emerald-eyed boy. For if I didn't, I was not sure what reaction of adoration Yoh would have next if he were ever to see... Lys.. Lys... Lyserg again.


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer) and warning: see chapter 1

A/N: I am terribly sorry about the month-absence. I have experienced yet another computer crash, and unfortunately it lasted quite a while. Looking back to this story, it may be a while before I pick up my original feel for the story (after realizing how many errors I had), so perhaps it may be a while till another update.

This chapter was written before the crash, so I apologize if it seems unorganized.

translations:  
betsu ni: nothing in particular/ nothing really  
bocchama: young master  
suki desu: i'm fond of you  
kuseni: and yet/ although/ in spite of

xxxx

I didn't mind Monopoly at all. In fact, the thought of a bald little man in a high black top hat and a tuxedo with finely polished dress shoes running someone to jail was a funny thought. Rather, getting to jail five turns in a row was just a little frustrating. Just a little.

"Pay up," Yoh said triumphantly. This game was turning out to be very one-sided, with Yoh having over five-thousand dollars and I, paying most of what I had left to get out of jail. Frowning, I moved my pawn out of jail before wondering if it was possible to win with three dollars. Grinning, he rolled the dice and moved forward, on his own property. Tossing me the dice, he seemed to watch the six-sided devil spawns with amusement, as I rolled them and landed on yet another "draw a card." Groaning, I knew before I read that it was another 'Go To Jail."

"What luck," I said, placing the silver pawn back where it was the previous five turn. Yes, what luck in deed- quite the streak to be well-known for. Frowning with great extent, I reached into the hello panda snack bag for another dose of sweetening strawberry flavor, wondering who(m) exactly were the divine being(s) to decide to grant me such a... unique luck.

Yoh didn't say anything, but smiled in an accomplished manner as he pointed to the card I held, telling me it was ten turns and time to pay the loan. Well, handing in the three dollars I had left, I was officially bankrupt and kicked out of the game. Grudgingly, I started to clean up the game pieces (whoever lost had to do so) and took the rest of the hello panda min-cookies (which, to Yoh's dismay, were the ones he favored quite a bit more than the other snack edibles).

"So..." he said, after I had cleared the table and checked thrice for any pieces that may have fallen on the floor, especially those small buildings which never seem to stay in one place. "... Hey, doesn't it feel like there's something you have to do but don't want to do it or don't know what it is? Like, that sense of responsibility that tells you you're not supposed to be carefree? I mean, school's in two days, shouldn't we prepare the mat-"

"What's wrong with a little delay?" I asked, surprised that he bought that matter up. Sure, it was important, but who were the professors to be impaitent on a few students whom may be shown up to class without a notebook or writing utensil of any kind? Well, namely quite a lot, but... "Rin says she knows our teachers during her freshman year, she'll know what things to buy and we can ask her when she gets back. Besides, wanna catch a movie? I hear that there's a few recent clips that are pretty great, and they made a new nacho flavor."

"Hai hai, you're right." He said, rising from the chair and practically skipping to the door, a hand running through his chocolate locks, stopping at his neon-orange headphones that I could still not stand the sight of. I raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, wondering not only of the change of mood but also of the sudden showing of hyperactivity. "Everything will turn out alright, eventually. The movies sound like fun, I haven't been to one in a long time."

"That's great," I grabbed my rather thin sparrow-designed coin holder, where I kept occasional items that were not limited to coins. Closing the lid on the Entemanns box where only seven coffe crumb cake pieces were left, I checked my pocket for keys and closed the door behind Yoh.

It was not a terribly long walk, of course I had suggested walking as opposed to transportation of any other sort, consisting of a brief fourty-five minutes or so in which Yoh surprisingly did not complain about. Amused at his lack of verbal irritation, I gave him a questioning glance and he shook his head, sighing as if one word could explain all his miseries. "Anna." Deciding not to ask him, I focused on the direction, an accomindating smile playing on my lips.

xxxx

"Anything else?" The employee asked, thin fingers moving rapidly on the cash register. At Yoh's shaking of his head in a disagreeing manner, she ripped of the white reciept paper from the noise-making box. "Your total comes out to sixteen-fourty nine." Yoh fumbled around for a few minutes, producing a twenty from his pants pocket, the one right above his knee. In a lightning-speed, the employee produced the change and pushed forward a large bag of popcorn, two large drinks, and a moderately sized tray of nachos dipped in some strange green substance (they say it's jalapeño sauce, but I beg to differ). "Thanks for purchasing at PatchCinema, enjoy your movie. Next!"

"Here, I'll hold these," I took the drinks, holding my own order of one large soft baked pretzel (delightfully delicious) in my mouth, walking towards the left of the counter where the straws were. Grabbing two and sticking them through the thin plastic lids, I waited for Yoh to finish putting whatever substance it was he was putting on, onto his nachos and popcorn. Thank who knows what that my mouth wasn't going anywhere near those... edibles.

"All done," Yoh would have ran up to me, that I could tell from the sing-song voice, had it not been for the large items he was carrying. I looked at the popcorn to see it, apparently also along with the nachos, had been covered in a red-yellow, not orange, semi-liquid. I raised my eyebrows, leading the way towards theatre room 9. "It's ketchup and cheese."

"wakatta..." I mumbled, finding it a bit hard to talk with a large pretzel occupying one's mouth. Personally, I was not very fond of strange food item mixes. Trying out new things was one thing, but trying out something that was destined to be seperated was another. Those two things just didn't go together unless it was a freshly baked pizza, which it wasn't. I opened the door to the commercials playing on the screen, a vivid-neon of lightning yellow filling the screen followed by the plummage of a hummingbird, leading Yoh to the seats towards the back. I rather fancied not turning deaf from the blaring speakers in the front, thank you very much.

"Hey, that's not the movie," Yoh said rather loudly, a few seconds after we had set the fooditems on the floor/our laps and sat down, as I hushed him with an index finger upon my lips, the soft lullaby-like sound emitting from my throat. The area was filled with more people than I had expected, so it was naturally louder than the preferred, but those noises from others were the sounds of movement of objects rather than speech.

"Shush, the commercials always appear before the movie." I pointed out, motioning to the screen depiecting a golden retriever with a baseball in its mouth, wagging its tail and panting with a happy expression.

"Commercials always annoy me," Yoh pouted, but in a whispered tone, grabbing some popcorn. I just gave him a how-can-you-eat-that-stuff look. It didn't taste anything like corn, and was practically a layer of oil upon oil, even more so with the extra butter option that Yoh had delectably chosen.

"Hnn," I muttered, crossing my arms and leaning back into the rather soft seat. "Well, everything has its own advertisement of sorts." I couldn't help but notice how comfortable these seats are, and that was saying something considering my few past experiences with public theatre seating. I bit into the large baked saltless pretzel on my lap, delighted with the texture and taste, eyes shifting back to the screen that now flashed an image of a pear. A pear...? I decided it was best not to ask.

"By the way Hao, what's the movie actually about? You've never quite told me," Yoh noticed, his eyes still focused on the brightly image-flashing screen of color, hand reaching for another few pieces of popcorn.

"Ah, good question," I stammered. Was I supposed to tell him it was some random chick flick that he might be extremely bored with for the purpose of not watching it? ... Nah. "Yes, that is a very good question. A very good question indeed. In fact, a-"

"In other words, you have no idea don't you?" He laughed, grinning. "It sounds pretty cool, I don't mind." A pause, "though, the thought of you offering to pay for a movie that you have no idea what its about seems a bit audicious."

"Well, random picking?" I suggested, pointing to the screen not too later thereafter. "Ah, it's starting now." I glanced back at Yoh, watching his caramel-onyx eyes light up with excitement, befre shifting to the direction of the screen. He sat in a slouch, leaning closer to the seating in front of him rather than behind. He was completely focused on the movie, seemingly to hug onto that large carbonated drink and dismiss the halfway eaten bag of popcorn forgotten at a strange angle nearing the floor.

Yoh had one of those unreadable experissions, as if in-between curiosity and suspicion mingled with a tablespoon of surprise. He sucked on the tip of his straw, the pastel-color of said strawberry-flavored soft drink, a new product from the all-too-popular Coca-Cola and Pepsi rivalry, making its way up to those slightly parted lips.

_Enjoying the view, aren't we?_

I resisted twitching and turned my head sharply towards the screen, ignoring the irritating voice of subconciousness-claiming.

I blinked, staring at the projected screen as I realized why he had a similiar expression of confusion before: the movie had just started, and there was already a scene of two people kissing. Usually, that happened the last ten minutes of a standard chick-flick, thus something was odd here.

_And you would know, wouldn't you?_

...Urasai. Twitching slightly in the eye at the fact that it was two _females_, I nearly breathed out a sigh of relief as the scene shifted to what I would have predicted was the main character. I suppressed an oncoming twitch as I realized what resemblence said main character had to Rin. Shaking my head from all thoughts of much importance, I started to focus in on the movie, a typical high-school love trauma type, unconciously placing my hand on the armrest between our seats. I did not notice it so, until I felt a small brush above my knuckles, suddenly a warm feeling sparking somewhere.

"Ah.. gomen." Yoh said as I turned around to the direction of the voice, the strange feeling rising. It wasn't a distasteful type of strange, more like an unknowing and seeking type of strange. He lifts his hand as the feeling is lessened, but it still lingers there. He starts to pull his hand back onto the drink that I presume was more empty than not.

"Iie.. you can put your arm there." I said, withdrawing mine, but before I had the chance to do so, he had placed a larger portion of his arm upon the small furniture piece between us.

"Do you mind having my hand on yours?" His tone was unreadable as my breath hitched, glancing over to look at Yoh's face. He wasn't looking at me, an innocent smile playing upon his lips as his eyes were still focused on the movie.

"Iie.." I muttered, turning back to the movie, wondering why the beating of my heart sounded ten times louder. "Iie...Not at all." Didn't I know why? Well... it was somewhere buried in the state of confusion. If I was so distracted by the small scratch on the surface, then I'm not sure if I want to dig it out yet.

"That's good, because I don't either." He said, when I suddenly realized his voice was captivating. It was like the first time I heard him speak, those soft melodies flowing like water. He leaned closer to me, conciously or unconciously I did not know, but felt like I just had a sudden urge to lean over a claim those lips. ... Hold on, back up. Just what am I thinking? Actually, I have no idea. Okay, deep breaths Hao. Did you take your medication today? Stop talking to yourself. Hey coscience, stop that.

_You're just being stupid._

... thanks.

I mentally shrugged, looking down at my shoes. The movie wasn't at all interesting as I expected and I had also expected to be sitting cross-armed in a bored expression; though here I was, just about breathless from the warmth from his hand in mine. There was some strange feeling at the bottom of my chest, like caged butterflies; I recall from a past humanities lesson... that this was... nervousness? At what? I don't think nervousness could make someone feel like they are floating, never quite touching the ground.

"Suki desu." I whispered, leaning back into the chair, into the comftorable-

Wait. Rewind.

I jolt up, clamping the free hand over my mouth. What exactly had posessed me to say that? I glanced at Yoh, then sighed in relief; aware that he was not paying any attention to his surroundings, but rather the flashing images on the screen. That was a good thing. I wouldn't be sure how he would react, in fact, I'm not sure I want to know how he would react.

I shake my head; I had turned back to look at the screen of the movie, eyes unfazed by the colorful blurs of moving images. A girl talking to her friends on a basketball court, the car accident involving a street being closed, a sudden rainfall that was unpredicted. I didn't process those images at all as they swept my mind, the only thing the latter concentrating on was the small warmth on my hand in the colder, air-conditioned room.

It was a nice feeling, like huddling with someone in front of a rustic fireplace on a night of coldness and wind, possible blizzard howling past the thick windows. Only, the air-conditioning was barely enough to be considered freezing and I was not sure how it is possible to feel any warmer than I do now.

_And what are you doing , just watching him?_

Well, technically I'm watching the movie. Supposedly watching the movie. It's an interesting movie and all, but as far as chick flicks go, there's not enough things burning or people dying, and there's always a sappy ending which annoys me to no end. And there's-

_What happened to the plan?_

Hmmmm, what plan? I blinked, trying to figure what my mind was telling my.. mind? Okay, don't think about such things, the only thing it'll do is make your brain hurt. As if it doesn't already with the awareness of having a disturbing conciousness. Plan...? What plan?

_Well smart-ass, why do you think you're outside today?_

To make Yoh like me more so he'll pay less attention to that Lyserg-brat? I'm pretty sure that that was his name, and the long-tressed girl he always played with has a one or two syllabled name starting with 'J.' As for his being of a brat; well, it just strkes to me that he was one of those people who pretend to be one's accquaintance for their own social benefits, ad that irks me to quite an extent.

...

Oh, the weather's not too bad either. I enjoy moderately-temperatured days where it is warm but not too hot, where if there is sun, it is not blazing down on the overheating peoples. There are fluffy white clouds, that always seem to undisturbed yet secretive. I mean- who wouldn't go out side for the sake of enjoying nature at one of her fullest moments?

_Keep dreaming. You're one of the few to do so._

I noticed Yoh had shifted slightly in his seat, so that his head was closer to mine, almost taunting to rest upon my left shoulder. He moved no more than an inch or two, but it seemed that he was so much closer, by a large extent. I pushed off that sudden urge to pet hs hair, to brush my fingers within those short, silky locks-

_So why don't you?_

Well... it's his personal privacy isn't it? And-

_Bullshit. When seducing someone, personal privacy plays no part._

Ehh? Who said I'm seducing someone?

_In short, you're jealous because he seems to be paying more attention to this Lyserg don't you? And on first meeting, too._

Hey...! That's not true... I don't get jealous. I just don't want him paying attention to that guy with the crazy hair color. Come on, with hair color like that, he's definitely bad influence.

_... Denial._

Am not! I glared at no one in particular, eyes focusing on the movie and mind trying to catch up with what exactly happened in said filmage, for as long as I could remember. With the warmth of my hand always in the back of my mind.

x x x x

"Hey, Hao?"

"Hai?" I replied automatically, mindlessly. Partially because I was in a mood that did not consist of much attentiveness, and my mind was occupied with arguing with my ... mind. I blinked, turning to look at him. Hmm, I wonder how long that popcorn bag has been empty.

"Movie's over?" He pointed to the exit, where there was a crowd of people rushing out. Apparently they too had found out that today was a costumer-preferred day, where purchasing a movie ticket five minutes right after a movie ends would bring a fifteen percentage pricing reduction. With a constantly-rising economic prices, every yen... that is, cent, was worth saving.

"Ah- right, right." I scretched, surpressing a slight yawn that occurs whenever I do so. Following him out of the theatre area, slowly, I noticed a flash of green. I frowned, stopping for a brief second before looking back into the smaller crowd of people whom were not rushing out, presumably because they had not planned to watch another movie directly after this. I scanned the crowd, and audibly gulped as I found my eyes pass a pair of vivid emerald-green, and knew _he_ was standing there, watching me.

"Hao?" Yoh had stopped walking, looking at me as I pry my eyes from those haunting ones. "Dajibou?"

"Hai," I shrugged the feeling off, the feeling that I was prey and being stalked, perhaps I was hallucinating again. Yes, I did tend to do that quite a bit. "Just got a little lost in my thoughts," I looked at him with a small smile tugging my lips. "Betsu ni."

"If you say so," Yoh pouted, a slight glance of disbelief but dropped the subject, for which I am satisfied about. "Soo... while we're enjoying what's left of the summer days like little kids, what's next?" I thought about Opacho at the 'little kids' comment, grinning slightly to myself. I wonder what she would be doing at the moment. My best guess: the park, flying the new kite that Niwi had bought not too recently ago, the shape of a small ram with overdeveloped and dare I say, intimidating,) horns.

"Well, your choice?" I asked, mind still debating on the art museum or arcade decision. Both were extremely convenient; when I had risen early in the morning and briefed through an overview of Shinra Campus, it was almost like a small city of sorts. There was literally everything one could ever want in a living environment built there. Including a local hot springs.

"Hmm," He placed an index finger to his bottom lip, expressing a thoughtful face as I sped up my walking pace a bit to match his. We passed the doors of the theatre, with Yoh still making those occasional "hmm" noises, probably thinking with a quite-empty mind. He didn't say anything coherent in particular, as I just followed him down the suspiciously well-paved streets. It wasn't very crowded, not at all, but that was because the majority of the people enjoying their time left of the education-centered-less summer were engaged in activities that did not include window-shopping or walking in an indistinguishable intent of direction. We had reached the outskirts of the major shopping area with the roads, and onto what seemed to be short spurts of grass and mud, leading to a large park.

"I don't know," he finally said, as I sighed, head downcasting a little yet at peace. However, said short peace did not last long as he followed with "I think we're being followed."

"I think you're right."

I tensed at the sudden voice that came behind me, so full of an undisturbed desire of astutenses. Whipping around, I found myself ten feet or so from a boy of shorter (but recognizable) height. I indentified him not only from the fact that his mouth was parted slightly from the conclusion of speech, but those crossed arms just gave a sense of false superiority. I blinked. What was the point of following us without us knowing if he wasn't going to hide that oddly-styled purple tongari hair, and sunglasses to cover those golden orbs that seemed to glow with an intensity.

"State your purpose." I said, my voice calm but filled with resentment. I don't know why, but he didn't seem like someone that I would enjoy being with. Well, that was an understatement on my part. I don't usually enjoy being with people, putting up an emotionless facade with all, the exceptions of Niwi, Lilirara (many times in frustration), Opacho, and apparently, Yoh. For Rin, that was a debate. To everyone else, I was a talking brick wall. Though I do not think red would be a suitable skin color choice, as it would clash horribly with my clothing.

"Not much to do with you," He gave me a stern look as I simply raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at his seemingly restained temper, or perhaps that was an overly implied amoutn of seriousness. He turned to Yoh, the left hand behind his back outscretched in a line, as my eyes widened; he was holding a weapon. It wasn't just any weapon, but what I assumed from previous studies to be a kwan dao. The handle was slim but sturdy, and the blade seemed to be teniously curved, glinting under the coat of gold it was surrounded by, a small bead-like red charm hanging from the neck. He pointed the weapon in Yoh's direction. "You, headphones boy. I want your samurai spirit."

"I uhh.. what?" Yoh blinked, clearly as confused as I but if in the same hectic manner, he did not show it. His hands rested in his pockets, shifting his weight from one leg to the next. "Hey, what are you talking about and who are you?"

"Don't play dumb," He said, lowing the weapon so the hilt nearly reached the floor in recognition that speaking while holding such a weight would be a disadvantage. He seemed pleased that he was questioned, "I know you're a shaman, and your samurai spirit will aid me in my preperation to win the Shaman Fights next year. But since you asked, I suppose I shall give a brief explanation of my actions. I am Tao Ren, heir to the Tao family, and your spirit's newest master starting today. " and I wonder if it was because he had an obnoxious amount of self-pride.

"You can't do that," Yoh frowned, still showing the state of confusion. He had a right to be confused, as I simply stared at the purple-haired shorty. Alright, maybe he wasn't as short as some midgets I've seen, especially this person barely over four feet six for a well-developed student, carrying around this huge dictionary for who knows what. But his purple hair still intruiged me to no end: I wasn't the type of person to allow toxic chemicals of daunting hair-dye into these beautiful, natural, silky smooth strands of hair.

He tapped his waist, as I noticed a black belt hung loosely, with a tablet containting what I thought was there. The strange one... Ren... definitely had something wrong with him. He was blathering on about taking another shaman's spirit, and on top of that; talking of this strange Shaman Fight idea? What exactly was that, anyway?

_Oh, but you know, don't you? Those screams that keep you awake at night, as you watch in triumph and they burn. They writhe in the hotness of your flames, Spirit of Fire's flames, as they are reduced to nothing but dust._

I.. what? Don't mess with my brain more than you have to.

_You enjoyed their traumatized faces, knowing that the only shaman-_

Stop that! I glared into nothingness, as if glaring at one's self was possible. The voice stopped, and I was content. I did not need anymore tension than the one between Ren and Yoh; although it seemed like Ren was emitting most of said tension. Yoh just stood there with one hand in his pocket, the other, after brushing the tablet, went up to adjust those brightly-colored irritatble headphones of his.

"You cannot take a spirit unless the spirit is willing, or if said spirit already has a master." The voice that I had rarely heard made my head turn from the stranger to the materializing ghost. His liliac-white hair seemed slightly off and ruffled, as I wondered how that could possibly happened.

"Amidamaru...did you sneak out of your tablet again?" Yoh was scrutinizing the inscribed words in the tablet, and I could have sworn that if ghosts could perspire, this one would be doing so right now.

"About that..." Was all he said, his index fingers connected in a sheepish posture.

"But, you are not his main spirit, nor are you completely free." Ren glared at the semi-tangiable one, as I hid my astonishment when the samurai himself ducked down a bit as if bitten. "After endless searching, I have finally found a spirit worth my time to prepare, and I'm not giving that up."

"Oh, if you want to borrow him you can if you want." Yoh shrugged. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you! I'm Yoh Asakura, we're friends now right?"

I didn't know whether to continue glaring at the armed boy or to bonk Yoh silly on his head for the stupidity. Hello? This stranger is threatening to rob you, threatening you with a weapon, and you offer your friendship? What the hell's wrong with you?

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He voiced my thoughts. "I have no interest in you, yourself, but the samurai spirit of yours." He picked up his kwan dao and pointed it to Yoh, as I felt more and more aggrivated. Just who does he think he is, intruding on time I could spend with Yoh?

_Jealous, much?_

No one asked you.

"Oh, so you want to have a friendly spar?" I wasn't sure if the headphones were impairing yoh's hearing abilitity, but I could only, hopefully, assume so. He was more mental in the head than I...

"If that's the way you look at it," He shakes his head, and I would have done so in a disruntled motion as well had I been in his position. "Winner takes the spirit." He drew his left leg forward, half foot seperating between the right, knees bent with the kwan dao directly straight like a missle. His head was down but eyes looking up, in a charging stance.

"Hmm, I've just noticed I don't have a sparring tool," Yoh frowned, placing a hand on his hips and the other around his chin thinking. I surpressed a chuckle at the glares Ren was giving him; my look-alike was, undoubtly, ellegible for the most-annoying list.

"How are you to spar him?" I asked in a near-drawl, clearly giving the impression that I did not want to be entangled with this little dispute. He grinned and closed his eyes, hands outscretched in a jumping-jack position with the exception of the legs. A small puddle appeared in front of him, slowly, before suddenly bursting forward into the sky like a geyser.

"I'll just have Spirit of Rain form into a sword," He smiled with that casual, laid-back expression. He turned to the geyser, which had resembled a small form and started morphing into a more solid-like state.

"Can ya do that?" He addressed the blob, which I realized was similiar to Spirit of Fire in his smaller form (he had two, one for traveling purposes and the smaller for being discreet). The body was rounded, like a small animal with an overly large head; it was upright like a ferret, except the body not as long. I could have sworn it was a blob of floating water, had "eyes" not opened; a piercing shade of a startling ruby. Between said eyes was a thin white line, and as I looked at its "face" with clarity, I noticed it to form a small, upturned triangle in contrast to Spirit of Fire's downturned one. The head with what seemed like floppy and enlarged trailing rabbit-ears with bubbly-white designs at the tip nodded at Yoh's request, as I noticed that it had stubby claws that glinted in the reflection of the sun's heated rays.

"Of course, Master," It's voice was almost identical to Yoh's, at least, the same watery feeling like one was safe. Only, more feminine and at pitches much higher. The spirit turned to look at Ren, who had both thin eyebrows raised in acknowledgement, then.. to me. I looked into its deep ruby-red eyes, and felt that something just _sparked. _

"_Master Hao?_"

_I placed my hand on the head of the spirit, smiling at the contained 'liquid' of immense power. "Yes, you would be a suitable present for Yoh." I brushed the hair out of my five-year-old eyes, filled with supposed innocence. "He'd like you very much."_

_The spirit seemed to tilt its head like a cocker spaniel, as if in confusion for the slightest second before giving a nod from its head. "Shall I follow you, Master Hao?"_

_"Hai," I felt the presence behind me as I made my way through the woods- the presence Spirit of Rain's smaller form trailing close by. "You know," I whispered, stopping after a few steps, closing my eyes in a form of remorse. "You remind me so much of Ohachiyo.." At its confused and questioning tone of inquiry, I shook my head, muttering a "never mind" as I continued sprinting. The spirit flew by my side, rather than follow me, and I wondered how the eyes of a water spirit could be such a ruby red..._

"Hey Hao? Earth to Hao?"

"No, I am not going back to Earth, thank you very much," I dismissed that strange incident. It happened again: whenever I see something, or hear the peculiar name of something, I would see a sudden... _flashback_ ... an image? Of something that felt so familiar yet I had never seen before. But I have.. haven't I? That was me, wasn't it?

_The you from before the fire?_

That would seem so-

"Umm.. Earth t-" I glanced from those taunting ruby eyes to the confused, and slightly irritated at the objection of attention if anything else, exprsesions of Yoh. Those ruby eyes had merged into a long blade, perhaps a katana of sorts, and was giving off a slightly blue glow on Yoh's hand.

"This is Saturn," I replied, "Saturn to Yoh. Saturn would like to know why you're just standing there instead of said sparring and getting it over with."

"Hmm, good question," He blinked, and I was sure he would have showed some sort of embarassed motion had he not been holding the watery blade. I just stared and wondered if he could not recognize the different tones of purpose set by others.

"You're wasting my time." I turned and remembered (had I forgotten for a brief second?) the reason we were standing here, and it wasn't because Yoh had trouble deciding what to do and end up randomly into a grassy area leading to a park.

No, the reason why we weren't running off randomly into said park and possibly tripping over the park's structures was this seemingly boastful person named Ren. I suppose I should thank him; tripping is rather painful.

I think I've seen this Ren person before though... ah, maybe he was the strange short person that was sitting two rows ahead of me in the first meeting of Shinra U.'s incoming students? Then he's a freshman. Hmm, that cocky attitude of his will be his downfall one day. No, I don't think I like him at all.

"I'll rip you to shreds and obtain that samurai spirit, no matter what kind of spirit your blade is made out of," Ren said, lowering the kwan dao and placing it into one hand only. The hilt of the blade was by his left shoe, his right hand free in an outscretched position. He sure does seem determined by something. "Bason!"

A semi-transparent figure appeared right behind his outscretched hand, as I realized it was a spirit, and this "simple, irritatiing freshman" was a shaman. I should have known, though, right at his hand gesture and previous speech; although there were other groups whom capture or tame spirits.

The spirit materialized quickly, though still transparent. From those curved olive pauldrons and arched golden-violet helment, I quickly recognized said spirit as an ancient Chinese warlord. The red ragged, short, and tattered cape-thing that hung from his back made me think of a rather unmemorable history lesson. Not much was learned on that history lesson day, like any casual day, but for some strange reason one of my former classmates had decided to reveal the fact that he was actually a crossdressing female.

... I won't go into detail; it was a little disturbing, but it was nothing the class could not live through with a few concussions.

"Merge into the Kwan Dao!" Thanks for bringing me from those thoughts I had dreaded. Really. I looked at Ren, who took the large warrior spirit (whom muttered a quick "at your command, bocchama") and fused it with the weapon. Oh, so little brat knows oversoul eh? His blade glowed with a seemingly golden light, both hands grasping the hilt and back behind his waist in a charging position.

I look back at Yoh, who seemed to be amused with the watery sword, and did the same with Amidamaru; I quickly realized that although an Oversoul with a large weapon such as the Kwan Dao was hard to master and took much skill, it was two well-developed spirits against one. Poor Ren; he was a lost case. I do wonder if there is some popcorn floating around; it is incredibly boring to just stand here and watch.

Therefore, I make myself comftorable and decide to sit a few feet away from them, crossing my legs and with a hand to my chin; "this should be fun."

_You realize you're sitting in a battle zone? That's it, i've given up all hope of your well-mental being._

Great, that means you wont bother me anymore.

_Just kidding? you were pointless to begin with._

Well... I did give a shot. I blink, not really wanting to move. The grass was softer than I had expected, as I sat down and the soft breeze that just brushed my neck seemed perfect; perhaps I could to that with Yoh once he had this thing done and over with, perhaps we could watch the clouds.

"Ooh, a shaman!" Yoh mused as Ren charged, the grass whimpering as his heel rushed past. "That's great, you can be my second shaman friend!"

Does he have to be so damn optimistic? It's seriously getting on my nerves..

_Did you take your pills again? It seems like you're PMSing.._

You know I ran ou-- hey! Take that back! I wont be insulted..by..myself..

"Enough talk!" Ren swung the large glowing object at Yoh's kneecaps, figuring the easiest way was to disable his movement. Yoh dodged by jumping back, then tilting his own glowing-white blade directly down in a straight line, pointed on the grass as Ren retailated, the sound of what supposedly was metal crashing metal. I began to feel a bit for Spirit of Rain. Ren attempted his tactic again, swinging low but this time with both arms in an uplifting motion so dodging would not be of any use. Yoh started to jump, but then saw the hilt of the blade curve up as he quickly spun his sword in a diagonal motion, reflecting the pressure of the Kwan Dao with another _klang_. Once again, he attempted the same method with alterations, resulting in a series of _klang! Klack! Klack! Klack! Klang! _Frowning that all his moves were being blocked, he pulled back his right arm and thrust forward, tilting the hilt ever so slightly in a series of rapid attacks and great skill, creating the air to shift. Surprisingly, Yoh had dodged them all, that same (coy?) smile tugging at his lips.

"Yoh, go into the offensive position," I yelled, "we've got places to be.."

"The grass is soft isn't it?" He yelled back. I didn't know whether to laugh or to growl at that retort.

Shrugging, I gave a mute response as I watched Ren lunge again, head-on and jumping into the attack. Yoh leaned forward, grasping the sword at a rough fourty-five degree angle for a perfect block. He jumped back, the Kwan Dao flexing in a rotation to strike once more before the weilder's feet actually touched the ground. The kid was rude, arrogant, and snobby seemingly, but he had a nice speed. In fact, Yoh barely dodged as the motion came his way three times, jumping to his right, slightly fazed when his foot hit the ground. He held the sword in a lunging motion and.. about time.. pushed back on his left foot as a furyoku-filled slash seemed to splice the air with a pale color.

I haven't seen many fights before... alright I take that back, I used to get into fights with the school kids all the time. What I meant was; I haven't seen many shaman fights before, three or four tops. I should consider the fact that those stupid pansies running around with angel-spirits and white dress-coats were forbidding them, but still, who gives a shit about what they say? Anyway, I knew that the furyoku coloration that tingled with the air meant that he was a pretty damn good shaman. Kuseni... using dual spirits does give a slight advantage. If I wasn't interested in him before, I was definitely interested in Yoh now. He has deemed himself powerful enough to be my follo- what the fuck? Was I about to say.. think

... follower?

_You see why you should have packed an extra bottle of pills before you left? It's like smoke, it messes with your brain and even more so when you lay off it._

I don't smoke..

_Like coffe, then._

Bad analogy. I like the taste of coffe.

"Kisama! Watch the hair!" I stared at Ren. Did he just say watch the hair? I'm hallucinating, hearing things, whatever; right? He was glaring quite intensely at Yoh, regaining his composture and I could hear that he was breathing harder. Hmm, too bad he has such low stamina. I sh- "I spent three hours trying to get it into perfect position this morning! And used up my favorite bottle of hair gel!"

This is all a dream, yes. All a lovely-dovely dream of butterflies and fairy tales with princesses in puffy satin dresses. Pink, of course. I twitched; for some strange reason, that image was more disturbing than I had meant for it to be.

"What type of hair gel do you use?" Yoh asked, with such a serious expression like his life depended on it.

"Aussie, what else?" He continued the glare, swinging the Kwan Dao behind him like some action footage.Apparently it wasn't just for show as the furyoku glow on the weapon glowed a fair amount brighter than before.

That's a bit on the expensive side, isn't it?

"How could you!" Yoh pouted, shouting despite the fact that they were no more than five or six foot apart. "You...you... L'Oreal opposer! " Well, as insane as it was that seemed to be the motivation for Yoh to continually attack the other. Perhaps my own lack of mental stability is affecting others; as saying goes, they grow on ya.

Yoh bends back as the Kwan Dao sliced through the air, then falls to both hands, one gripping the ground in a rotation and the sword-weilding hand flexing out into a sudden strike. Ren backs up slightly, taken aback by the motion, but nonetheless quickly tilts the large weapon to an upwards strike. It was all the same- slash, downwards strike, fury-like charge, slash, upwards strike.

I've seen the extent of Ren's potential, and while it may be impressive, was not enough to faze me into taking interest in such a pointless display of combat. No, rather I just leaned back, letting myself fall onto the soft blanket of grass. There was the constant _klang!_ noises to disrupt the otherwise peaceful, natural soft noises around me, but overall it was a comforting feeling. I enjoyed the smell of fresh grass, although the substance itself stains rather horridly.

Despite the fact I was no more than fifteen feet or so from the ongoing spar, the sound of two weapons meeting ceased gradually as I concentrated on how nice the view was from here. I could see a few trees' branches looming above my head, and the silhouettes of a few birds contrasting the brightness of the skies. It was nice; and I had the strangest recollection of myself looking at this same picture, like a deja vu, murmuring of something along the lines of preservation.

I laied down, I wasn't sure what I was doing; what ever there is of occupation to do when one is watching the clouds, but apparently whatever it was, was taking my attention to the extent that I did not notice his presence until he spoke, which meant I had been immersed in the cloud for a quite a while.

"What do you see?"

"A horse." I looked at the small white curve near the treetop. Now that I think about it, it actually resembles a camel somewhat. "How was sparring?"

"Hmmm...Entertaining." I could hear the grin in his voice without having to move my head. I was still looking at the horse-camel cloudlike shape. "You mean the figure by the tree up there? Looks like a chicken from here."

"Mmm more of a duck than a chicken, or perhaps one of those birds with those grass-like crowns... elaboration?"

"Really now," His voice indicated deep thought, but knowing him, it was more of amusement. Easily amused, that he was. "I don't recall what those birds were named, but now it seems like a bean. A giant, looming, fluffy white bean. Yes... a bean. Oh, and this Ren person seems really fun, his using of the Kwan Dao has talent, but he seems to be annoyed at something too much."

"Fluffy white bean?" I asked, wondering whether or not I should have. I didn't bring up the subject of Ren, although I had the disturbed feeling that I would be seeing him more often than not; my preferences go as to me already not liking him.

"Maybe a soybean." He said, looking at me with a smile. How he knew I wasn't completely focused on the splashes of bright colors above was inevident to me. I shrugged, as if saying "perhaps," not taking my eyes off him as he slowly broke the sudden eye contact, gazing back into the clouds. "Or maybe, a microphone."

"Ice-cream cone!" I pointed out all too enthusiastically, causing the slightly shorter one to eimt a small giggle of sorts.

"The're changing shape so fast.. much faster than you'd expect of clouds," Yoh adjusted his arms so that instead of being under his head, they were at his side feeling the soft earth.

"It's unpredictable, nature is." I noted, taking a quick glance of the cloud that once-more resembled the bean shape. Perhaps it never changed at all, but one cannot tell these things so clearly.

"MMmnh.. I'm sleepy." he yawned.

"Already?" He didn't look sleepy at all, and there was no indication other than said yawn. "But, you got a lot of sleep last night. That was more than enough sleep." Everyone usually has more than enough sleep according to me, as I usually get three or four hours a night, but this was ridiculous. At this rate, more than half of his lifetime would be spent in dreamland.

"Well, whenever I usually go watch the clouds, I'd find a comfortable tree to lean on and close my eyes. Sometimes I'd open them, but mostly I sleep under the clouds. They're kind of like stars; you just don't expect them to do anything, but they do something that amaze you." Yoh explained, voice already in a drone-like tone. "At times, I'd lean only my head against the tree and watch the different formations of the clouds, and at others, I'd sleep peacefully. It feels much better when I'm sleeping out here than inside with the futon."

"Ever been camping and been addicted to the experience?" I mused.

"No, actually." He replied, eyelids droopy and just about closing. He turned to his right, facing me, the arm under him stretched out with the elbow at his ear, and the other in a more bent position draped across his stomach.

I felt a tug at my lips as I realized how peaceful he looked, and figured it was better not to disturb him with what retort I would have made about camping actually being a more painful experience than not. Those club-camping, I mean, with the advisors and little scouts. It's much more enjoyable to go by oneself or with a small group of friends as there was no one to yell at you if you threw mud at someone else. Childhood traumas? Oh yes.

Shaking my head from said past trauma, I took a quick glance at the fluffy white bean, that had changed into what ironically looked like a sword. Shrugging slightly, I turned over to my left to face Yoh, eyelids dropping a little .I had no intention to sleep, but to close my eyes and enjoy the weather with him here at my side was nonetheless enjoyable.

"Yoh?" I tested, whispering. No response. "'Yoh?" I replied again, a little louder this time. There was no movement, and I was already convinced that he was asleep.

Smiling to myself, I cautiously pushed back the thin strands of his bands that was covering his face. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips on his frehead for a split second, then turning around and feeling something along the lines of heat rising madly. Why exactly had I done that? I wasn't sure, but I'm grateful that he slept through it.

At least, I hope that the rustling behind me was not his stirring. I'd never be able to explain myself, as I wasn't too sure of it either. Concentrating on the few blades of grass I noticed were a lighter shade of green than the general others, I felt the heat dissapate slowly, and let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. I turned back to him, slowly, biting my lower lip at his appearance. I closed my eyes, still concious, and placed one hand upon his arm. We lay there, him dreaming of whatever could be, and I concentrated in the mysterious warmth of what was not the summer heat.

x x x x

It was getting late; I noticed as I felt a slight chill brush upon my arm. Sitting up but keeping my hand upon his arm, I gave a warm look to the sleeping boy and looked around. The sun was still up, but judging from the few stars that were hanging loosely into the sky, I knew it was around dinnertime. I hadn't realized that we were lying there for so long.

I waved my free hand around a bit, frowning. It wasn't that cold; so how could such a chill bring me from the- it was then that I noticed the chill was still lingering up my spine. Bending my legs up from the lying position, I looked around. The park was mostly empty in our space, but there were visible buildings and alleyways. Perhaps it was those alleyways that looked so menacing that I seemed to notice, and drift into awareness of? No, for that meant that I would have noticed it sooner. I squint at the alleyways, one in particular. There was just something about it...

I felt myself shudder undonditionally and without warning, the warm hand on Yoh's arm jolting up to my back. To be precise, my left shoulderblade. I let a small growl as I realized that there was where _they_ had marked me, where the number would never wash off. Jerking my arm from that position, my eyes narrowed at the alley as I noticed a flash of green and silver.

Both common colors in society. In this area.

But, emerald green like _his _eyes? Lyserg's...? And that flash of silver, if that was him, would confirm my only suspision.

It was a suspicion that I have had for a while now, ever since I heard Spirit of Fire say that there were two registered shamans on the bus to the campus. With him directly approaching Yoh and spotting him at the movies, he wanted one of us. But, which one? And us; what were we that made us targets for following rather than others? Ren had pointed that out: shamans. The only logical reason, was that Lyserg was following us because he had found out somehow that we were shamans as well.

Either he was a Hunter or a shaman himself, there was no doubt that it was bad news: for Lyserg was that little boy with unique, piercing emerald eyes ten years ago. That little boy with a pained expression holding the hand of a equally-aged girl with blue-gray tresses that flowed past her waist. That little girl whom _they_ worshipped to no end.

The flash of silver confirmed my suspicions. If that emerald coloration was truly Lyserg, then he was a part of them, the more-important of the government staff. Or, as they liked to call themselves, the X-laws. As X-laws, there was only one goal they had in mind that concerned me: that, was my annihilation.

I looked up, unaware that my gaze had shifted down, but my shoulders were relaxed and the oddness of the alley was gone. I sighed slowly, wondering what exactly-

_Master, I apologize for the interruption._

_That's quite alright, Spirit of Fire. Do tell what it is you have to say with such urgency in your voice. _He sounded anxious. That, was never a good thing. I recall that the last time that happened, things led to another and I ended up setting fire on three townhouses.

_Four are coming your way, moving at top-speed. Their target is clear, and that is ..._

That is?

_the boy next to you._

What. The. Fuck? I knew from his voice that he meant those white-trenchcoated members that had no significant purpose in life, and knew that they were probably after me. But, to be after Yoh.. what exactly were they thinking? And Yoh.. I looked down at the slightly auburn-haired boy, a notiable frown coming upon my features. You sleep too much.

_Thanks for letting me know. I shall quickly return to my dorm, take a good look at them and recognize them for later questioning._

I stood up so quick that I had to hold my head for a while to make the sudden dizziness stop. I debated on whether pick up Yoh and find cover, or to stay and put up a fight. I did not mind any type of violence against them, whom deserved to feel pain by any means possible. I was in favor of the latter, when I noticed that there were a few drips of rain, one landing with a soft _plop!_ on my nose.

Just my luck.

As general elemental rule goes, Sprit of Fire can only fight at half potential, and although that is more than enough to burn the incoming peoples, it would mean I'd have to put effort into defeating them. No point then. Sighing, I picked up the surpsingly light boy and started to sprint into the direction of our dorm: it was not terribly far, but-

_Master, I'm afraid that at their speed, they would catch up to you five minutes before you reach the destination. _

I sucked in my breath. Carrying someone while trying to escape a homicidal organization was not exactly the easiest thing in the world to do. _Spirit of Fire, I-_

_The best suggestion I have is to go to the nearest dorm and convince the person to allow you to stay for a while. They have no permission to go inside private dorms, or you can hide._

I didn't like it at all, but with a cold feeling in my left shoulderblade I knew I had not much of a choice. _Alright, arigatou._ I thought back, before going to the closest dorm. The park was not far from the dorms due to solely this reason: the dorms were extremely spread out. Or perhaps, there was quite a lot of people that required spreading out, and each dormitory building had no more than five floors, with most of them being four.

It took a simple half-minute to go inside the closest dorm building, which was shockingly (or unshockingly) identical to our own. Wait, our? I looked at Yoh, who was beginning to stir but not completely. Shaking my head, I knocked on the closest door, an urgent feeling rising. It was no fear, for I knew what fear was: but rather an irritation, or desperation.

"Who are you?" The door opened a crack. I looked to see a vivid-red painted room, but nothing else.

"I'm Hao," I muttered quickly, figuring that I might as well answer the female voice's question as I was planning to stay at hers for a bit. "This is Yoh," I motioned to him, whom I was carrying in my arms almost sloppily, as if trying to grip onto something that did not particulaily want to be in said uncomfortable position. "Hi. Sorry it's sudden, but can I stay over for a bit ? An hour tops."

_Master, they are approximately three minutes away._

There was silence, before I let out a small troubled sigh, ready to turn and ask someone else: I felt the ice feeling of my back grow and weighed cautiously the words of Spirit of Fire.

"Come in." The door opened barely, but I was able to make it in, a sigh of relief as I heard the door shut.

"Thank you." I muttered breathlessly, somehow feeling a strange reassurance. It was.. strange indeed. Not exactly the comforting feeling I would get with Yoh, but it was close enough to call it comfort. Kuseni; her appearance suggests it not exactly so, with narrowed bottle-green eyes and silk-like blonde hair that covered her eyes, and was parted with two medium pigtails tied by a gothic-looking bow. She wore a short dress that came a few inches below her waist, but was supported by a series of lolita frills. Her gaze just freaked me out.

"Are you hiding from the X-laws?" She was sharp. Direct, and to the point apparently. But, how could she have known..

"That is not incorrect..." I muttered, shifting Yoh's weight although it was more to distract myself from thoughts than to actually find carrying him uncomfortable.

"Set him down on the couch." She pointed to a burgundy couch, and I did so, quickly taking my shoes off and placing his head on a cushion. I didn't want to disturb him no matter how many times I had to resort to... interesting... methods to get him to awaken. I looked back at her, and her arms were crossed. "They should be gone in half hour. They always do this, it's so annyoing." She had a look of distaste.

"How-" I started, when she shook her head.

"Sit." She commanded, as I realized I was still standing. Well, half-standing and half-kneeling at placing Yoh down on the furniture. I did as she was told. On top of said hospitality in taking a stranger in which I admired, she had the aurura that it was not a good thing to mess with her.

"Hmm, how should Mari say this." She muttered, seemingly to herself. Mari? Who's that? "Ah, Mari shall put it this way. See, Mari has decided to go to the dorms very early, half because one of the professors is Mari's auntie. Mari has noticed that this group which is recognized as part of the government, the X-laws, is randomly ambushing people. As they are security, no one can defy them. Lately their favorite ambush place is the park near Mari's dorm. So, you are the third person this week to ask for hiding from them. It is so annoying," She began to uncross her arms to emphasize crossing them again. "Mari definitely thinks its annoying, that these people are around. And wearing all-white too." I couldn't help but emit a small chuckle at that.

"Chuck doesn't like them." The girl, who I was pretty convinced was Mari and refered to herself in third person like Opacho did relentless times (regardless of the clear age different between the two), had strode over to the table next to the door. She locked the top notch, and took a object from the table. I recognized the object as an undeniably creepy human doll: mopped light hair that dauntingly covered button-eyes, and visible stichings in places that reminded one all too much of a horror movie. To top it off, the plush was asscesorized with a street attire and a gun. "You don't like them, don't you, Chuck?"

She seemed to talk to the doll. It didn't move one but, but she nodded. "Chuck things they are disrupting his peace. As if Kanna and Macchi doesn't do so already."

"Kanna?" Hmm, that name sounded familiar. Not the hey-that's-strange-I'm-suddenly-in-an-alternate-universe-for-a-split-second sort of familiar, but a recognition sort. I do hope the two familiars were more different than they seemed to be.

"You know her?" She frowned, carrying chuck and sitting on one of the many chairs, legs crossed. I had noticed that the most numerous furniture in the room were chairs, and there were about twenty of them for some unexplained reason. Actually, I'm not sure if I want to know.

"The name just sounds familiar." I replied, feeling a shifting movement as I looked at Yoh. No, he was still sleeping, just stirring somewhat in a seemingly daunting manner. Dreams of oranges, perhaps, but he had not voiced a word.

"Kanna is Mari's roommate." Mari explains, pointing to the small hallway that led to a walk-in closet and bathroom. "Kanna is annoying.." she paused in mid-sentence, debating on how to choose her words. She stopped, leaning back on the black plastic-backed chair. "Mari is bored." Her face was expressionless.

"Mari, are you calling me annoying again?" A voice errupted not too late from her finsihing speech. I silently mused as I heard the voice become louder, but froze for a split second as I recognized the tall blue-haired accomplice of Rin's that had randomly asked me things that were not in English just last night.

"Mari wonders what Kanna means by again." Mari said defensively, nose stck high into the air and stroking the shoulder of Chuck.

I contemplate silently, wondering how exactly I had gotten myself in this situation.

x x x x

A/N: yes, it sucked. may be revised later, but right now I have neither the intention to revise this or postpone it as I feel I have stalled far too long even with the inconvenience. I shall post again while inspiration strikes, but the percentage of that is questionable. a semi-hiatus, I'd presume.


End file.
